Aria and Ezra Sex Obsessed
by Aussie PLL and CM Fan
Summary: Aria and Ezra's relationship takes a turn, how will they handle the news and handle telling her parents. There is no 'A' There is no Maggie
1. Ezra's Office

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

What would have happened between Aria and Ezra if he didn't have a class to teach in 2x09 'PICTURE THIS'

Chapter 1 – Ezra's Office

As Aria walked into Ezra's office he was standing in front of his desk when she said "Why Is It So Hot In Here" meaning that the room itself was not hot but in fact she was talking about the man that she is in love with she then said "Aren't You Hot" he replied quickly "I am Now" as she started taking her jacket off she said "I Thought We Could Use Some Alone Time" she turned toward the door and attempted to lock it but was unsure how to when she asked "How Do You Lock This Thing" he said It Doesn't Lock.

Aria took the leather chair beside the door and placed it under the door handle to prevent any unwanted visitors from interrupting their alone time, she began to unzip her shirt and as she pulled it over her head she heard Ezra say "Oh Man" she threw the shirt across the room before launching herself into his arms they began to kiss each other with such pure passion, hunger and want.

Ezra tried to slow things down by saying "I Don't Think This Is Such A Good Idea" Aria began to loosen his tie and said I "Think You Spend Entirely Too Much Time Thinking, Don't You Think" he replied Yeah they started kissing again she began to undo his shirt buttons.

Ezra ran his hands down her sides his left hand stopped at her right hip and his right hand went passed her left hip and stopped on the back of her left thigh and he proceeded to pick her up, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist their lips remained locked together.

He walked them over the couch their lips separating temporarily as he laid down on the couch Aria was now straddled over his hips she was also in a playful mood as they reconnected their lips she started slowly rocking back and forth grinding on him gently.

Ezra realized what she was doing moving his hands down he gripped her hips firmly, he was now pushing her hips down gently so they could both enjoy the sensation that they created, the sexual tension was now thick within the office.

Aria started to speed up her ministrations causing Ezra to start groaning into their kiss and it didn't take long before he was fully hard and now very uncomfortable, breaking their kiss he flipped them over so he now hovered over the top of her.

Aria looked down between their bodies with a wicked smile playing across her lips when she noticed the reaction he had from her earlier ministrations his pants were now tented she began to run her hands up and down his magnificently toned chest and abs.

Reaching up toward the collar of his shirt she undid and removed his tie throwing on the floor and then she returned back to finish unbuttoning his shirt when all the buttons had been undone she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, sitting up on his knees he shrugged out of his the shirt and threw it to the floor.

Ezra stared down at Aria who was laying there underneath him wearing a black lace cami he was now running his hands over chest area, he moved both hands to the hem of the cami and he slipped his fingertips under it at the sides and he then began to slowly push it up her body when he got to her chest she sat up and helped remove her cami and it too found it's way to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He kissed her chastely on the lips before starting his way down her jaw line, to her sweet spot just below her ear he sucked gently leaving behind a small reddish mark, he then continued down to her collarbone heading towards her breasts he kissed the mound of her breasts above her bra, she arched her back and he reached behind her and unclasped the hooks on her bra once he removed the bra he began to lick and suck on each of her erect nipples causing her to moan.

Aria was now ready to take their relationship to the next level, her now shaky hands found their way to his belt she fumbled to undo the buckle she got it eventually and started to unbutton and unzip his pants, when they were undone she placed her hand in between his pants and his boxer shorts and started rubbing along the length of his very hard erection causing him to groan lightly, he now set to work on trying to get her pants off.

Hooking his fingers into the top of her pants, he started to slowly pull them down when got them to her ankles he quickly removed her boots and pulled her pants off and threw them to the floor.

Ezra slowly ran his hands up her legs when he reached her thighs he started rubbing gentle circles on the insides of her thighs with his thumbs he could feel the heat that was radiating from her centre as he got closer he was unable to help himself he placed a hand over her panties.

Aria started to rock her hips back and forth against his hand, after a few minutes of this Ezra's hand then moved from her centre to the top of her panties hooking his fingers into them, he then pulled them off quickly and throwing them to the floor, he had full access to her now aching core.

Aria let out a few moans as he started to rub his fingers up and down her wet slit he looked at her for approval to continue she nodded at him, he smiled as he slipped in a finger and started to work it in and out he also had moved his head down to where his hand worked her centre, he stuck his tongue out in search for her clit her fingers now tangled in his hair as she pulled his mouth closer against her centre, when he felt the pressure applied to the back of his head he opened his mouth and began to lick and suck on her little bud causing her to scream out his name in a ragged breath, he worked his fingers and tongue faster until her vaginal walls clamped down on his fingers as she came he had to keep her quiet by kissing her so nobody would know what was happening behind the closed door.

Aria finally came down off her high as she pushed down his pants and boxer shorts but couldn't get them off from her position so she flipped them over again so she was back on top, she moved his legs to one side as she pulled them off and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Aria leant forward and kissed him chastely on the lips before starting to leave a trail of kisses down his very toned body until she reached his manhood, she placed her hand around the base of his erection and looked up at him for his approval to continue like he did with her, he gave her his boyish smile and a nod she began to stroke him after a few strokes she started feeling a little adventurous as she moved her mouth toward the tip of his erect penis she looked at him again for approval to which he gave her, she stuck her tongue out and began to lick the underneath side of the head before taking him into her mouth and the second her lips closed around the head.

Ezra let out a very deep guttural groan as her warm mouth sucked on him slowly at first until she got used to him being in her mouth but as she found her rhythm she started to massage his balls, his finger found their way to the baby hair s at the nape of her neck, he slowly started to move her head by using her hair so that he now controlled the speed of how hard and fast sucked on him.

Ezra got to the point where he could feel his orgasm building but he didn't want to cum in her mouth he wanted to be inside her before he came, using her hair he pulled her up so his erection popped out of her mouth she looked at him questionably and he said I Was About To Cum, I Want To Be Inside You When I Do, that is why I pulled you off me as much as I didn't want to they were the first words spoken for awhile.

Aria said I Understand Why You Did It as she was talking she had started her way back up his body until she was straddling him again he grabbed her hips supporting her while she placed the tip of his penis at her opening as, his hands now very gently began to pull her down on him as he entered her for their first time together he was surprised to find she had no hymen.

Aria was on cloud 9 by the time he was fully in her as they began to move as one she leaned forward so that her lips met his as they kissed each other with such passion he started to suck on her bottom lip which he knows drive her crazy, he started pounding into her which sent her into a whirlwind second orgasm when he felt her collapse her walls around his now throbbing member, both of them feeling him become harder and thicker as his orgasm built he groaned at how tight she was around him before he shot rope after rope of virile sperm straight into her unprotected womb.

They lay there cuddled together as they recovered and trying to regulate their breathing back down to a normal rate they kissed occasionally, it didn't take them long after they recovered for their kisses to become heated again and not even realizing what she was doing Aria had started slowly grinding on him again.

Ezra pulled them up into a sitting position she was still sitting in his lap her arms around his neck holding on tightly as he moved to stand up, when he was standing she wrapped her legs around his waist his hands were holding onto her ass cheeks as he carried her over to his desk, he set her down with her feet on the floor and turned her around to face his desk with him standing behind her, he was already back to full hardness.

He began tracing her entrance ever so gently with the tip of his very hard and very erect member occasionally rubbing it against her love bud before he re-entered her, he gently pushed her upper body down so that it was resting on the desk top before taking her hips in both hands, once fully inside her he started to pound her going deeper and deeper with each inward stroke and before long Aria started to moan and Ezra knew that she wouldn't last much longer, after a few more hard and fast strokes and his body slamming against her, her body tensed as her vaginal walls constricted his throbbing member as she came hard, at feeling the tightness of her body constricting him inside her he was unable to hold back any longer he let out a groan as he started to explode another load of his hot cum into her womb once they had both stopped coming he pulled out of her she moaned at the emptiness that was left behind as he sat down in his chair she stood up from her position and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap as they calmed down, once they were finally calm and their breathing returned to normal they got dressed and she fixed her hair.

Ezra moved the chair from under the door handle and opened the door, Aria made her way to the door and stood in front of him and put her arms around his neck and said "I Love You more than You will ever know" and with that said she got up on her tippy toes and kissed him with as much passion and power that her tiny body had, Ezra deepened the kiss but pulled back after a few minutes so that they could both catch their breath before he said to her "Aria I Love You so much when I see you my heart skips a beat and I find it incredibly hard to breath and I can't focus on anything other than you" as the last word left his mouth he leaned forward as kissed her lips he had to use all his will power not to take her back into his office and continue on with their extra curricular activities that had just engaged in not minutes ago.

As they finished their goodbyes Aria said to Ezra "I will see you at your apartment later" as she walked away from his office with a wide smile across her face.


	2. Ezra's Apartment

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed 

Chapter 2 – Ezra's Apartment

Aria made her way to Ezra's apartment and waited for him to finish work, she decided to go and take a shower, she turned the shower faucets on and waited for the water to heat up as she stripped out of her clothes once naked she stepped under the steady stream coming from the shower head she realized how sore her body was from the earlier activities with Ezra, she washed her body with his shower gel and used his shampoo and conditioner to wash her hair and rinsed herself off and turned the shower faucets off when she was done she dried off and wrapped the towel around picked up her clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Aria started to get dressed she put her panties on but didn't bother with her bra as she walked to Ezra's chest of drawer and opened each one until she found his t-shirts, she pulled out one of his old Hollis College t-shirts and slipped it on over her head, she then walked over to his fridge and opened it up only to find it empty except for a few beers.

Aria knew where Ezra kept the take-away menus so she got out her phone and sent him a text message "Hey Babe! Just wondering what you would like for dinner you have 3 choices Italian, Chinese or Thai and how much longer are you going to be I am Lonely – AM", Ezra sent a text message back saying "I am just gathering up the last of my paperwork and I will be home in about 20 minutes and I think would like to have YOU and some Italian for dinner – EF", Aria laughed at the message and typed a message back "You already had me today (insatiable much) I will order the Italian and I will see you soon – AM", she ordered dinner it would delivered not long after he got home.

Aria sat down on the couch and watched the clock, thinking to herself how she had gotten so lucky to have found Ezra, he is the love of her life and even with their ups and downs of their relationship she was truly happy and she couldn't wait for him to walk in the door, all of a sudden Aria started daydreaming about him, she was off in her own little world but little did she know that during her daydream her hand had made it's way between her legs and she had begun to rubbing herself through her panties.

The very man that Aria was daydreaming about had entered his apartment he closed the door quietly as he turned to look for her, he froze and watched what she was doing when he felt himself start to harden at the sight before him, before he became fully hard he cleared his throat which caused her to jump when she realized that she was no longer alone she quickly pulled her hand from between her legs, all Ezra could do was giggle at the situation.

Aria felt her face start to blush at being caught in a very compromising position, he walked over to his desk and put his brown leather satchel down against his desk and made his way over to where Aria was sitting, when he sat down next to her she couldn't look at him in the eye because she was too embarrassed to say the least, she pulled the t-shirt down to cover herself up.

Ezra turned to face her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and her to face him her stayed down until he said "Look at me please", she then looked up at him before he continued to say "You know that you don't have to be embarrassed around me, right", when the last word left his lips she attached her lips to his feverishly, they broke the kiss when there was a knock at the door signaling that there dinner had arrived, Ezra got up and made his way to the door and paid the delivery guy and took the food, closed the door placed the food on the table and went back to Aria on the couch to resume where they had left off before the knock at the door, he kissed her again and before long the kiss became heated Ezra pulled Aria onto his lap so that she was straddled across his legs.

Slowly Aria began to grind herself against him, his hands were holding her hips and both were letting out small moans in pleasure, Ezra moved his hands slowly as they worked under the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing he started rubbing the sides of her torso up and down, his hands lingered up near her breasts and he started to rub light circles on the sides of her breasts using his thumbs and when she started to move a little faster on him his hands then cupped her breasts his thumbs then rubbed over her sensitive nipples which caused her to moan out in pleasure.

Aria began to undo his tie she then removed it and then set her finger to work on his shirt buttons with each button she undid she placed a small butterfly kiss to his chest above the next button, once all the buttons were undone she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, he pulled his hands from under her t-shirt and pulled his arms out of his shirt, as her hands began rubbing up and down his chest and abs.

Ezra wanted to see more of her beautiful body so he grabbed the hem of the

t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head, his hands then began to explore every inch of her chest, leaning forward he started to suck on her nipples hungrily, Aria threw her head back and moaned and continued to grind down on his massive erection, while he sucked and massaged each of her breasts swapping between them every few minutes giving them equal amounts of attention, Aria was now really horny she moved her hand down and placed it on his erection and closed her hand around it squeezing it gently.

He turned his attention from her breasts and down to undoing his belt and pants so that he could free his throbbing member because he was so hard and with the tightness of his pants and the fact that Aria was sitting on him made him very uncomfortable.

Aria hopped off his lap and kneeled down in front of him and pulled his shoes and socks off, Ezra lifted his butt off the couch and pushed his pants and boxer shorts down until he could kick them off, he stood up grabbed her hands and pulled her up to a standing position he then proceeded to pick her up, he carried her bridal style over to the bed and laid her down he hooked his thumbs into the tops of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs teasing her, he threw them to an unknown location behind him.

He hovered over her body, he moved so that he could join his lips to hers, as he used his knee to separate her legs and position himself between them on the edge of the bed he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other arm was beside her head supporting his body weight he moved their bodies toward the centre of the bed, he allowed her to take hold of his throbbing member and line it up with her very wet centre their kisses were extremely passionate and neither could wait any longer as he moved forward she was still holding onto his manhood he slowly pushed the tip into her and she let go and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tangled itself into the baby hairs at the nape of his neck they slowly worked out a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them and they began to move as one.

Ezra started to thrust into her for a moment but then slowed down which allowed him to tease her clit with his fingers and suck on her nipples, it wasn't before he felt his orgasm building deep within his loins while pounding into her tightness so he slowed is actions trying to prolong the orgasm as long as possible he continued to move in and out of her, but it was all too much for him when he felt her hand come between them as she played and rubbed her clit causing her to contract her vaginal muscles around his very hard and throbbing member which caused an orgasm to rip through both of their bodies each screamed out the others name as they came hard together he had deposited a 3rd load of cum into her very fertile and very unprotected womb.

As they came down off their high they lay there snuggling together trying to regulate their breathing she said to him "How about we go and take a shower and get ourselves cleaned up and then have something to eat because I am starving are you", he replied "yes I am starving too" he got up first and offered his hand to her she took it and he pulled her to her feet and they walked into the bathroom hand in hand he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before they stepped in, once in they held each other close still in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking as the water cascade over their bodies after while they separated and washed themselves Ezra rinsed off, he kissed her forehead and stepped out of the shower and dried himself off he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom he went to his chest of drawers and got out a t-shirt and pajama pants and dressed while leaving Aria in the shower to wash herself.

While Aria finished her shower Ezra had dressed and was now in the kitchen starting to heat up their dinner, Aria rinsed and turned the shower off stepping out she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself and went to find her clothes she had on before when she found them she dressed and by the time she finished dressing Ezra was just putting their dinner on the coffee table and then went to get them a drink as she sat on the couch, he kissed her forehead again as he sat down next to her.

As they sat and ate their dinner they discussed what to do next and they figured that it was time to tell her parents about their relationship but minus their extra-curricular activities.


	3. Aria finds out she's pregnant

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 3 – Aria Finds out She Is Pregnant and They Tell Her Parents

It took Aria and Ezra nearly a month to decide when they would tell Ella and Byron about their relationship because they were scared of how they would react to the news.

Aria had started to feel nauseas a week before they were to tell Ella and Byron but she just put it down to being nervous of what Byron might do to Ezra.

After the week that Aria had begun to feel nauseas she had also realized that she had missed her period but then still thought that it was due to the stress and nerves of telling her parents of their relationship, as even though under other stressful situations her period was still always on time give or take a few days and she never missed a cycle, but she didn't even think about a pregnancy as the only thing that worried her was telling her parents.

Ezra noticed that there was something different about Aria but he could work out what it was so he asked her "hey babe! What's wrong you seemed worried about something" she replied" yeah I am worried, we are about to tell my parents about us and it also about my period, it's late" he then said "what do you mean your period is late exactly how late are we talking here" she did a rough count and replied sadly "about 2 ½ weeks late" by this time she had tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Ezra had a slight smile on his face as he said to her "I am going to go to the pharmacy, you wait here I will be back" she looked at him questionably and said "what are you going to get he said "a few pregnancy tests" with that he grabbed his car keys and wallet and drove to the pharmacy he found the aisle with the pregnancy tests and picked up 3 different ones and took them to the counter the cashier looked at him funny although Ezra didn't care he paid the cashier took his change and picked up the bag and left the pharmacy and made his way back to the apartment.

When he got back he noticed Aria curled up on the bed crying into the pillows, he walked over to her put the bag on the end of the bed and climbed up behind her snuggling up to her he asked her "what's wrong babe" she turned slightly to look at him and replied "I am just scared that's all what if I' am pregnant, what's going to happen then and what are my parents going to do when they find out that not only are we in a relationship but you may also be the father of my baby, my father would more than likely call the police and have you arrested for whatever reason he sees fit and it scares me that I may lose you forever and I don't think I can deal with that even if I' am not pregnant you mean the world to me Ezra, I don't want anything to happen to you, Ezra what happens if I' am pregnant will you stay or would you rather not become a father just yet", Ezra replies "Aria if you are pregnant there is no way that I would leave you to deal with that all on your own, yes we are both young and probably not ready to become parents but I will be here for and for you and our baby, Aria you make me a better person and nobody has else has ever made me feel like the way you do when we are together you complete me, you are my other half and my soul mate, shall we find out if we are going to be parents or not".

Aria sits up and leans into kiss him as she climbs over the top of him and grabs the bag containing the pregnancy tests she walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, she pulls a box containing a pregnancy test out of the bag and begins reading the instructions on how to use it and how long it takes before the results can be read she calls out to Ezra and says "can you set the timer on your phone for 4 minutes" she removed the test from the box and uncapped it, she takes the test and says "babe can you start the timer please" as she replaces the cap on the test and places it on the sink, after she washed her hands she walked out of the bathroom and went to sit next to Ezra on the bed he opened his arms out to her and she pressed herself into his side and he wrapped his arms around waist as he comforted her and kissed her forehead.

Aria started feeling tears come to her eyes again, Ezra noticed and said to her "You know whatever happens everything will be ok and I will remain by your side through all of this, you know since the first day we met in snookers I fell in love with you and it was love at first sight for me, you are the one that I want to marry and have a family with", Aria looked up into his blue eyes and said "it was love at first sight for me too, from the moment I looked at you I was totally captured by your stunning blue eyes and I thought to myself I need to get to know more about you", she turned her head so that she could kiss him on the lips softly and before they knew it the timer was going off telling them it was time to check the results on the pregnancy test, they stood up together she laced her fingers into his as they headed for the bathroom, she picked up the test with her free hand and they looked at it together.

Aria stared at the test in her hand and there in the result window was the answer that she was scared of, there was the little pink plus sign indicating that she indeed pregnant.

Ezra turned her around to face him and hugged her tight she buried her face into his chest and she began to cry he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch, he sat down and held her on his lap as he attempted to calm her down by holding her tight against his chest and slowly and gently rubbing her back and placing soft kisses to her forehead.

After Aria calmed down they began talking about what was going to happen and how they were going to break the news to her parents, Aria was 4 months off turning 18 but they couldn't wait that long so they decided to tell Ella and Byron the following afternoon about their relationship.

Aria went home that evening really late hoping everyone would be in bed so she didn't have to look at anyone, she got in the front door and the house was pitch black and she made her way upstairs she got changed into her pajamas and got into bed and fell asleep pretty quick because she was physically and emotionally drained after the days events.

The next morning she was awoken by her mother knocking on her door saying "Aria it's time to get up, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes dad is making choc chip pancakes" she replies "I am going to have a shower and I will be down soon but go ahead and start without me, even though choc chip pancakes are her favorite she wasn't really hungry, she had to get through a whole day of school before she would tell her parents this afternoon about her relationship with Ezra, she showered, did her hair, her make-up and got dressed she grabbed her bags and made her way downstairs and went to eat some breakfast then it was time to leave for school.

The school day passed by rather slowly, but eventually the final bell rang she called by her mothers classroom and said "Are you going to be home shortly as there is something important that I need to tell you and dad" Ella replied "I will be home about 4:00pm and your dad will be home about the same time", Aria replied "OK I will see you then".

When Aria got home she sent Ezra a text message saying "hey babe can you come over about 4:15pm and I Love You so much see you soon – AM he quickly replied "ok babe I will be there then and I Love You too more than you will ever know – EF.

Ezra started thinking it's now or never with his stomach in knots due to nerves as he hoped that this afternoon would go smoothly and that nobody got hurt he was afraid of what would happen to Aria, he checked the time it was only 3:55pm there was still 20 minutes before he had to be there.

At exactly 4:00pm Aria's parents walked into the Montgomery house they both went upstairs and changed into comfortable sweat pants and t-shirts when they came back downstairs Ella went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ice-tea and Byron went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down on the couch and asked Aria "How was school today" she replied "it was ok dad" by this time Ella had sat down on the couch next to Byron.

Aria was sitting on the loveseat when she heard the door bell, she got up and answered the door when she opened the door she saw her true love standing there she took his hand and they laced their fingers together as he walked into the house when he was in the door, she closed the door and lead him into living room where Ella and Byron were waiting, they looked at each other shocked when they saw who it was and for the fact that she was holding his hand.

Ella was the first to speak "can one of you tell me what is going on here", Ezra started by saying "I am in love with your daughter" a short silence occurred before he said I Love Aria, Aria stood there holding his hand with her other hand on his bicep as she said "we met before school started this year and we had an instant attraction to each other", Byron then asked Ezra "do you know what you are saying", Ezra cut in saying "Yes I do know exactly what I am saying, Ella then said I don't think you do know what your saying otherwise you wouldn't be standing here, Ezra replied I had already fallen in love with Aria before we knew that I would be her teacher and it didn't matter how much we tried to stay away from each other it was impossible because we were already in love with each other, from day 1 our love has been pulling us back together", Ella thought about everything that had just been said fro a few minutes, Byron looked like he was ready to take Ezra down but Ella put her hand on his arm and pulled him back, Ella turned to Byron and said "can you not see how happy they are together and all I want is for Aria to be happy".

Byron just looked at the young couple then walked away going up the stairs disgusted with Ella, Aria and Ezra, Ella noticed that Aria and Ezra were standing there with their fingers still entwined together and how Aria looked to be in a place of peace and that she was safe with Ezra.

Ella knew from the way that Ezra talked about Aria she knew his feelings were true and sincere, all that Ella wanted was her first born and only daughter to be happy and content.

Aria, Ezra and Ella all sat down and talked about the young couples relationship when all of a sudden Aria clapped her hand over her mouth and ran towards the downstairs toilet, she leaned over the toilet bowl and emptied the contents of her stomach in to it, neither Ella or Ezra followed her which she was thankful for because she didn't want to have to tell her mother that she was pregnant just yet she wanted to wait until she had been to the doctors.

Aria cleaned herself up and made her way back to the living room and Ezra pulled her into his lap and whispered in her ear "Are you OK" she nodded and said "yeah it's just the nerves that me sick and with Byron's reaction I couldn't hold it in any longer".

Ella believed her story, Ezra stood up getting ready to leave and Aria asked her mother if she could go with him and Ella agreed on one condition that Ezra had her back home by 11:00pm, this would give Ella and Byron some time to discuss Aria and Ezra's relationship without upsetting Aria.

Aria and Ezra left the Montgomery house hand in hand and drove back to his apartment, Aria was relieved that she had at least one parent on her side, Ezra said to Aria "I think it's time you made a doctors appointment to confirm the pregnancy so we know exactly where we stand and so we can start preparing for our future, also your mother may have believed you today about the nerves making you sick but when you start throwing up every morning and going off certain foods or getting cravings she might get a little suspicious", Aria and I both knew exactly what made her sick today, the morning sickness had made it's unwelcome visit.


	4. Doctor's Appointment

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed 

Chapter 4 – Doctors Appointment

Aria turned on Ezra's laptop and began looking for OB / GYN doctors in Philadelphia as she thought that it would be safer than using a doctor in Rosewood, she eventually for a doctor in Philadelphia using Ezra's phone she rang and was able to make the appointment for the following Friday after school so that they both could go, Aria said to Ezra "I will meet you here so that we can go together", the rest of the week went by quickly.

It was Friday night and Aria asked her mother if she could have a sleepover with the girls at Spencer's, Ella said "Of course you can have a sleepover, Aria then rang Spencer and asked hey Spence can you do me a favor and be my alibi for tonight as I told my mother that we were having a sleepover but I really want to spend the night with Ezra, Spencer replied of course I can cover for you but I have one condition" Aria asked curiously "what would that one condition be Spence, Spencer replied you have to promise me that you tell me everything and that you be careful if you decide to go all the way we don't want any accidents to happen now do we, stop by in the morning on your way home", but little did Spencer know that Aria and Ezra had already slept together and that she was pregnant and Aria would explain everything in due time to all the girls.

Aria arrived at Ezra's apartment and knocked on his door he answered the door with a huge smile on his face, he pulled her into him and attached his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, he closed the door behind his gorgeous girlfriend their lips still locked they walked to over to the couch separating as they sat down together and watched whatever movie that Ezra was watching when she arrived, she sat snuggled into his side with her head on his chest and her legs draped over his lap, he was gently rubbing his hand up and down her legs with one hand his other hand was playing with a piece of her hair and after a while of sitting like this he realized she had fallen asleep he took her shoes off gently and then picked her up and carried her to bed placing her under the covers he then changed turned the television off checked the door and climbed into bed and cuddled her from behind and closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Saturday morning when she woke up she had to quickly but gently get out of Ezra's arms and off the bed, once off the bed she ran towards the bathroom leaning over the toilet and began throwing up, Ezra heard her and came in to see if she was ok he rubbed her back until she was finished he then got her a glass of water, he then picked her up and carried her back to bed they lay there until about 9:00am when she finally decided to get up she said to him "I should probably get going soon I promised Spencer I would stop by on my way home today to see her and the girls", she kissed him and headed to the kitchen to get some juice she poured 2 glasses took his over to where he lay in bed still while she took hers and went to sit on the couch while she put her shoes on.

On her way home Aria stopped at Spencer's they were all out in the barn, they were sitting there drinking their morning coffees and when they saw me walk in they immediately started asking questions about last night Spencer was the first to ask "so tell us what happened last night" Aria said "nothing happened we just sat on his couch and snuggled while watching a movie until I fell asleep and he picked me up and carried me to bed", Hanna said "I think there is something your not telling us because you can't wipe that smile that is plastered to your face off, Aria said I am telling you everything that you need to know for now everything else will come out in due time", Emily now said "Aria what are you talking about what do we need to know you can't just drop that little bombshell and then say nothing else", Aria replied "there are things that Ezra and I are still working out but you will know everything soon enough, but now I must go home so that I can shower and change I will see you girls later" and with that all said she got up and left the barn and went home.

The week of the appointment went by quickly but once it got to thursday it seemed like it slowed down all of a sudden and it seemed as if Friday would never come, she barely slept at all Thursday night she was to excited.

On Friday morning when she woke up she had the sudden urge to vomit jumping out of bed she ran to her ensuite and emptied the contents of her stomach in to the toilet bowl, she showered and got herself ready even though she was a little tired, she had to try and hide her tiredness from the friends by using heavy make-up on the bags under her eyes so that she wouldn't have to tell them anything until she found out more, she would try to get away with not telling them until after the 12 week mark, she also knew that it would be hard to get through each day without having to run to the bathroom and puke, as this would alert her friends to something being wrong, after she finished getting ready she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where the smell of coffee drifted up her nose which made her gag, this was not a good sign she thought as she loved her morning coffee, Aria got some bread out and placed in the toaster as she heard her phone beep as a new message came in she picked it up and saw it was from Ezra it read "Hey babe! How are you feeling this morning, me I couldn't sleep last night as I am too excited about today I Love You – EF" Aria smiled at the text message as she thought about how they were both excited about the appointment she sent him back a text message that said "Good morning handsome, not feeling so good today I have already been sick and to make it worse I can't even have my morning coffee it made me gag just at the smell of it and I Love You Too – AM".

Ezra's phone beeped while he was getting ready for work, he knew it would be Aria replying he opened and when he read that she wasn't feeling too good this morning all he wanted was to be there for her and hold her to make her feel better, they had to make it through the day and before they knew it, it was lunch time she was not all that hungry so she just picked at her food so that the girls didn't get suspicious and think something was wrong, her phone beeped and the screen flashed Ezra's name it was a text message saying "Hey babe! Not long to go now and we will be on our way to Philadelphia, I will meet you in the apartment car park, I can't stop thinking of you Love – EF", she smiled and started typing her reply which said "I can't wait to get out of here the girls are starting to look at me funny I think they might be getting suspicious, I will be there waiting for you Love – AM" the bell rang for the finish of lunch 4 periods to go and she could be out of there, 2 down 2 to go but her last 2 periods were AP English Lit with her mother as her teacher and knowing that her mother would try to have a conversation with her after class she didn't want to go but did anyway, Aria remained focused during English so that Ella wouldn't try to stop her leaving when the bell rang, Aria had packed away all he belongings and had her bag sitting on her lap so that when the bell rang she could be the first out the back door of the classroom and with that the bell rang.

Aria was out of her of her seat and gone before anyone made a move to pack away their belongings, Ella thought it was a little strange that Aria had left right as the bell rang but she would let it slide for now.

Aria got in her car and drove to Ezra's just as she parked her car and got Ezra had pulled up she jumped into his car and they drove to Philadelphia with 20 minutes to spare before the appointment, when the got there Aria informed the receptionist that she had an appointment and the receptionist gave her a clipboard with a form to fill in which asked for medical information, pregnancy information she filled it in and handed it back to the receptionist and then waited for her turn and when a nurse called Aria Montgomery she grabbed Ezra's hand as they followed the nurse to the examination room where the nurse took Aria's weight and blood pressure when she was finished with the minor exam the nurse asked Aria to change it a hospital gown and then said that the doctor would be in soon.

The doctor came into the room and introduced herself as Dr Brown shaking Aria's hand Ezra introduced himself to the doctor as she asked if he was the father he nodded his head and said "yes I am", the doctor began by laying the head of the bed back so that Aria was partially laying down so the doctor could feel around Aria's stomach which was slightly hard to touch, then turned the ultrasound machine on and while it was warming up the doctor placed Aria's feet in the stirrups at the end of the bed ready to perform the internal ultrasound this scared Aria a little bit but she held onto Ezra's hand tightly he raised their entwined hands and placed a kiss to the back of her hand lovingly.

Aria and Ezra's eyes lit up when the doctor showed them the little jelly bean

sized embryo on the screen which was their baby and then she flipped a switch on the machine and then they heard the most amazing sound echo out of the machines speaker it was their baby's heartbeat the little thuds filled the room and they could help but smile, Ezra leant down and kisses her on the forehead and said "You make me the happiest man alive right now I Love You with all my heart", he then noticed that Aria had tears in her eyes she knew that he meant every word that had just come out of his mouth.

Aria looked up at Ezra and said "I Love You Too I am so lucky to have such a wonderful man like you in my life, I am so glad that we met each other that day in the bar, everyday I wonder how I managed to get so lucky", the doctor took all the measurements of the baby and worked out how far along she was which was 6 weeks and worked out that her due date was sometime in April 2013 the doctor asked them if they would like copies of the ultrasound pictures to keep they both very excitedly said Yes and while Aria got re-dressed Dr Brown went to get the pictures for them and when she came back she told them to see the receptionist to arrange all her other appointments for the rest of the pregnancy.

On the car ride home they sat in a comfortable silence as Aria just stared at the ultrasound pictures, Ezra looked over at her and noticed that she a single tear that had escaped her left eye he raised his right hand to her face using his thumb he wiped the tear away and when they finally reached Ezra's apartment building.

Aria walked into the apartment and headed straight for the couch but before she got there Ezra caught her by surprise, he pulled her into him with her back against his chest he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands protectively on her belly and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck placing light kisses there, Aria was still holding onto the pictures in both hands but released one hand and placed it on top of Ezra's hand and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, he moved his head so that it now rested on her shoulder as they looked at each other with pure love in their eyes, he then kissed her forehead as they continued to stand there holding each other they turned their attention back to the pictures Aria was holding they shared smiles at the thought of becoming a family.

Aria is now 7 weeks pregnant and both she and Ezra couldn't be happier they just needed to work out how they were going to break the news to her parents or maybe just her mother about the baby, this would be the hardest for them being that they only told her parents just over a week ago that they were a couple and now she is pregnant with his baby.

Aria thought about how she could break the news to her 3 best friends about the baby she could copy the ultrasound picture and write on the back "OUR BABY Love Aria and Ezra", and putting it in their lockers, she mentioned it to Ezra and he thought it was a good idea but they would wait until she was 8 weeks before she revealed her surprise to them.


	5. Telling the girls and Mrs Montgomery

Aria and Ezra - Sex Obsessed

Chapter 5 – Telling the Girls and Mrs. Montgomery

Aria got to school early on the Monday morning before the girls did and deposited the pictures in the girl's lockers and then she went and hid in Ella's classroom and watched through the small window, Spencer was the first to go to her locker and when she opened it she found the picture, picking it up and looking at it she wondered what it was and where it came from but then when she turned it over all she could do was smile when she read who it was from, Spencer looked about the hallway trying to find Aria.

Hanna and Emily then went to their lockers and found their copies of the picture and they stood there speechless, I saw all of their facial expressions from my hiding place in my mother's classroom, my 3 best friends met me at my locker when I decided to come out of hiding and they immediately started asking for details on the pregnancy.

Aria began to fill in them in on everything from how and when it happened, to how far along she was and that they were both very excited, I also said to them "you need to keep this a secret and we can't talk about any of this while we are at school".

Hanna was very excited and couldn't help but start planning a wardrobe for Aria and the baby even though Aria still had 7 months to go.

Aria rang Ezra at lunch time and told him "the girls took the news of the baby really well and that they are just as excited as we are, I also want to tell my mother this afternoon and I want you to be there with me so we can tell her together, we also agreed to meet at his apartment after school so we could go together", lucky for us when we got to my house only my mother was home, Mike was at lacrosse training and my dad was working back late so we could talk without dad getting upset and hurting anyone as we sat in the living room once again, I had the ultrasound picture in my pocket we started talking about random things before I finally pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to my mother, my mother looked at the picture and then at me and said "why did you give me this Aria".

I didn't answer my mother as I began to cry, Ezra noticed that I was crying and pulled me in tightly against his side and I buried my head into his chest, my mother asked me again "why did you give me this Aria, I still didn't answer her but Ezra did he said "Please Ella don't get mad us but Aria is Pregnant we didn't mean for this to happen we were careful and used protection".

Ella looked at them with an angry expression before saying angrily toward Ezra "What do you plan on doing about this", Ezra looked at Ella calmly and said "We plan on keeping the baby and we will work through this together, I am 100% here for her and our baby and also when Aria turns 18 I was planning to ask for Yours and Byron's permission to ask Aria to marry me", Ella stared at Ezra dumbfounded before Ezra said to Ella "Please say something", Ella then said "I know I am OK with your relationship but I was certainly not expecting this and being that Aria is almost 18 and she has clearly made up her mind about keeping the baby, who am I to try and make her change her mind and make her unhappy".

Ella moved over to where the young couple sat and placed her hand on Aria's back and began to rub it in a comforting fashion, Aria pulled her buried face away from Ezra's chest and turned to face Ella and enveloped each other in a big hug, Aria said "Thank You for understanding the whole situation mum".

Ella sat there for a few minutes staring at the ultrasound picture of her unborn grand child she then asked Aria "when did you find out you were pregnant, Aria said we found out I was pregnant the day before we told you about our relationship I took a home pregnancy test at Ezra's but we wanted to wait until we had it confirmed by a doctor which we did last Friday, can you please not tell dad I begged my mother, I don't want him to do something like hurt Ezra or have him arrested because I don't think I would be able to handle this alone, I need Ezra to help me though this".

Ella nodded her head and said "I won't tell your father just yet but Aria you are going to have to tell him sooner or later as you are not going to be able to hide it for much longer as you will start showing in about 2-3 months".

Aria asked her mother "do you mind if I stay at Ezra's tonight I mean I am already pregnant I can't get in anymore of a predicament now can I, please mum it would mean so much to us, for us to be able to talk about all of this", Ella hesitantly said "OK you can go I will just tell your father that you are having a sleepover with the girls", she ran upstairs grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and packed some pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, make-up and hair care products into it zipped it up and went back downstairs.

Ezra took my overnight bag and I picked up my school bag and purse, I hugged my mother and whispered "Thank You" in her ear, I kissed her cheek and moved toward Ezra he took my hand in his and we left my house and headed towards his car he loaded my bags into the car and he walked me to the passenger door and he opened the door for me like the gentleman that he is I got in, he closed the door behind me and walked to the drivers side and got in, he started the car then reached over the centre console to take my hand in his as he drove back to his apartment.

When we got to the apartment building Ezra unloaded all the bags out of the car, I offered to take my school bag and purse but he refused to let me carry anything, once we got inside the apartment Ezra put my bags over near the bed as I collapsed on the couch and turned the television on as he came and sat next to me, he pulled me close to him as we snuggled together, we sat there for a while watching a movie until he leaned down and kissed me gently, I turned more toward and cupped his face in my hands and that is when I started to deepen our kiss and pretty soon our kisses had become so heated and with the raging hormones I craved Ezra in every way possible, I needed to feel the skin to skin contact as I started to undo the buttons on his shirt, I think he felt my need for him because when I said "I am going to take a shower are you coming with me" I stood up and began stripping my clothes off as I walked towards the bathroom, stripping off was a sort of enticement for him to follow me, by the time I was down to my underwear I had reached the bathroom, he was now hot on my heels and down to his boxer shorts.

By the time we were in the bathroom he had his arms wrapped around me and I could tell that he was very aroused by my little strip tease, we turned the shower on together and got the water to the perfect temperature while we finished undressing, I turned to face Ezra and I kissed his lips gently before running my tongue along his bottom lip searching for entry he quickly gave me access to his mouth we parted momentarily as we stepped into the shower.

Ezra pulled me into his body as we kissed each other with passion his hands running all over my body while my hands sat still on his chest, I felt one of his hands move towards my melting hot centre he began to rub my clit, as one of my hands went to his rock hard member and I began to stroke him, both of us were incredibly horny, Aria more so now due to the hormones racing through her tiny body.

Aria couldn't wait any longer she needed to feel him inside her, she started whispering dirty words in his ear which caused him to quickly turn her around and press her against the shower wall, lining his throbbing member up with her very hot and very wet centre and pushed into her very slowly causing her to moan at the feeling of him entering her.

Once he was fully in her he thought he would tease her a little and really get her going, he pulled out of her and with the tip of his manhood he rubbed over her very sensitive clit and then place the tip back in her, he continued with these 2 actions for several minutes before he plunged back into her and just from those actions he felt her body quiver under his as she was on her way to orgasm as he started to lightly and slowly thrust into her, she clamped down on him as she came screaming his name as he kept his rhythm going he reached around to play with her sensitive clit, after she came down from her orgasmic bliss he pulled out of her and turned her to face him again.

Ezra looked into her eyes and kissed her before releasing her body so he could get the soap to wash her with, he washed her body taking his time on all her intimate areas and her still flat but pregnant belly he switched places with her so that was under the water, she then stood on her tip toes and kissed him she then reached for the soap and proceeded to wash she worked her way down to his still very erect manhood and with the soap on her hands she slowly started to stroke him, she looked up at his face only to see his head thrown back, she continued to stroke him until she felt him harden as he started to groan she knew that his orgasm was building and with that his head shot up and his eyes were wide open as he said "babe I am about to cum" but before he got the last word out jet after jet of cum landed all over her hand, arm, stomach and breasts, when he was spent they rinsed off again turned the shower off, got out and dried off before heading out of the bathroom with her wrapped up in his arms in front of him they hand placed on her belly, as they walked over to their bed he pulled the covers back for her to get I while he went and checked the door and turned off the television before getting into bed with his very naked and still very horny girlfriend.

Ezra climbed into bed and hovered over Aria , she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him, it didn't take long for their kisses to become heated again and for him to be rock hard in such a short space of time after having cum not 10 minutes ago in the shower, he settled himself between her legs and slowly started grinding his member against her clit, she reached her hand between their bodies and guided his manhood towards her opening placing the head against her centre, he pushed slightly and began to enter her, he kept pushing until he was in all the way, he trailed soft kisses from her lips to her jaw line, to her ear where he whispered all the dirty things that he was going to do to her before gently sucking on her earlobe, he slowly picked up his rhythm as he continued with the soft kisses down her neck and to her collarbone where he left his mark in the form of a nice big purple hickey which showed everyone that she was not available, still he kept kissing her until he got to her nipples he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily while he still had a chance to, before her milk started to come in and before the baby arrived.

Aria moaned as he sucked on her sensitive nipples as he began to really pound into her tight little opening, Ezra could tell that she was getting really close to orgasm he moved one hand between their bodies and found her clit and started to rub it while still sucking on her nipples and pounding in and out of her, Aria had found that even though this was the second time they had made love since so found out she was pregnant her orgasms were a lot stronger than before probably due to the hormones which were already making her clit and nipples super sensitive, she also knew that she was going to be craving their time alone and intimate times together a lot more.

Ezra knew that her nipple and clit were sensitive so he continued to play with them as she came down from her orgasm, he kept thrusting in and out of her which caused her to throw her head back and scream his name as she was taken through another amazing orgasm causing her body to tense up and her vaginal walls to grip his manhood which caused him to scream out her name as he began to shoot his cum into her, when he was done he pulled out and rolled off her laying down beside her on his left side and wrapped his right arm over her as they began to regulate their breathing, after they had calmed down they got into bed properly and cuddled up together both on their left sides, Ezra placed his right hand on her belly and she did the same entwining their fingers together he kissed her right shoulder and said "I Love You Aria" as he closed his eyes he heard Aria say "I Love You Too Ezra she closed her eyes and they were soon fast asleep happy and content in each other's arms.


	6. Problems at School

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed 

Chapter 6 – Problems at School

Aria woke up the next morning after the amazing night she had spent with her magnificent boyfriend, she had to untangle herself from the mess of arms and legs that was trapping her, without waking Ezra but once she stood up she felt nauseas and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, she made it just in time she didn't even get a chance to shut the bathroom door before she started throwing up and as soon as Ezra heard her he got out of bed and ran to the bathroom he held her hair back with one hand while the other hand rubbed her back, she attempted to push him away but he didn't move he sat there until she was finished and she wiped her face.

Ezra stood up and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen, he sat her on the counter top while he got her a glass of water and standing in front of her he wrapped his arms around her, his hands finding their home on the small of her back and he began to place soft kisses on her collarbone, neck and her sweet spot just behind her ear, Aria pushed him away before things got to heated he looked at her and pouted, all she could do was laugh as she said "let's get dressed and then we can cook breakfast together" so he helped her down from the counter top and they walked back towards the bed she picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom to get dressed, to do her hair and her make-up, she returned to find Ezra already dressed and had started to mix up a pancake batter and was just filling the kettle with water to boil so that he could make her a chamomile tea as he remembered that coffee made her sick he decided on a hot chocolate, he would save his coffee for when he got to work.

Aria started spooning the pancake mix into fry pan and waited for the air bubbles so that she knew that they were ready to turn, once they were all cook and their hot beverages were ready they sat at the table and ate together he held her hand across the table as they ate not wanting to be apart any longer then they had to be, when they finished eating they cleaned up and then it was time to leave for school and work they gathered their things and headed for the door hand in hand as they left the apartment on their way to the car she asked him "can you drive me to school" he replied "of course I can babe you know that I would do anything for you and our baby" and with that they got into his car and drove toward Rosewood High as they drove they held hands the entire way and they didn't care who saw them together, when they pulled up at the school he leaned over and kissed her passionately when they finally broke apart he said "I Love You" as he placed his hand on her belly and then said "I Love You Too my baby" as he bent down to kiss her still flat baby belly and she said to him "I Love You Too" they wished each other a good day.

Aria asked before getting out of the car "can you pick me up this afternoon he replied yes I will come and pick you up and call me if you need anything earlier and I will get someone to cover my classes and I will come get you".

Aria met the girls at her locker before class they noticed that she was in a really good mood, Hanna was the first to notice the hickey that Ezra had left on her collarbone during their steamy lovemaking session last night and asked Aria in a whisper "did you spent the night at Fitzy's house last night", Aria nodded and smiled as she thought back to the night before as she started to blush the girls all said at the same time "did you and Mr. Fitz do it again", Aria nodded and smiled again and then all 3 girls said "details NOW" she shook her head and said "I would like to keep some of my love life a secret thank you".

Hanna looked at Aria with a smirk and said "your love life won't be a secret for much longer" as she placed her hand on Aria's belly and finished saying "because in a few months everyone will know what you have been up too when you start showing", Hanna's mind worked overtime as usual and didn't need Aria to tell her what happen the night before.

Spencer decided to change the subject and asked Aria "so when do you get to find out the sex of the baby", Aria replied "we find out in another 10 weeks what the sex of the baby will be, but we have our 12 week ultrasound next month just to check that the baby is growing and a general check-up", as Aria finished what she was saying the bell rang and they all made their way to their first period which was English lit with Mrs. Montgomery, Ella sat at her desk and watched as the 4 girls entered the classroom, Aria looked at her mother and smiled, Ella smiled back as she stared at Aria as she took her seat and began thinking about her unborn grandchild that her 17 year old daughter was carrying in her womb and even though she was OK with Aria and Ezra's relationship she was still having troubles coming to terms with fact that Aria was pregnant but also knew that Aria would need all the support to get through this especially with Byron not knowing about the baby yet and also because he already wants to have Ezra arrested for having a relationship with his teenaged daughter.

After class Ella asked Aria "can you stay back for a minute" Aria replied "yes" and turned and said to the girls "I will catch up with you outside when I finished", once all the students left Ella closed the door and approached Aria and pulled her into a hug which both mother and daughter enjoyed, when they pulled apart Ella reached out and placed her hand on Aria's belly and rubbed light circles on it as if to let aria know that she would be there to support her, Aria understood these actions she looked at her mother and smiled and said "thank you for understanding my decision".

Ella wrote Aria a late pass for her next class and Aria went to her locker and swapped over her books and went to class, Aria couldn't wait to ring Ezra and tell him about what had happen with her mother.

Aria was barely able to concentrate after what happened with her mother and also because she was feeling very nauseas she raised her hand and asked her teacher "may I go to the bathroom please" the teacher said "No!" but Aria couldn't wait she could feel the content of her stomach sitting in the back of her throat as she clapped her hand over her mouth and took off out of the classroom without permission and just made it into the bathroom and into a stall before the contents of her stomach was emptied into the toilet bowl, just as she was cleaning herself up Hanna walked into the bathroom and over to Aria where she enveloped her best friend into a hug as Aria began to cry.

Hanna asked "Aria are you OK" Aria replied "Yeah sort of I can't believe she wouldn't let me go to the bathroom I had to run out otherwise we would be vacating the classroom" Hanna said "OK come on let's get back to class", as they were leaving the bathroom and walked back into the classroom where the teacher looked at Aria with a less than impressed expression on her face, not long after returning to class and sitting back down she tried to focus on the rest of the lesson then the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

Aria went back down to her mother's classroom to tell her about what just happened when Aria walked into the room her mother was talking to another student when Ella noticed Aria standing there she told the other student that would finish their talk later, Ella looked at Aria and noticed she had been crying and asked "what's wrong" Aria replied "sadly I asked if I could go to the bathroom as I was not feeling well my teacher told me I wasn't allowed to go but I had no other choice and I didn't run out of class when I did l would have vomited everywhere, I think it is time to let the principal know that I am pregnant so he can let all of my teacher's know in case it happens again", Ella said "I think that it was a good idea.

Ella and Aria made their way to Mr. Tamborelli's office and they sat there and started talking Ella said "Mr. Tamborelli I am just letting you know that Aria is 8 ½ weeks pregnant and that there was an incident just before lunch where she wasn't feeling well and asked to use the bathroom and she was told No but with the morning sickness she is suffering from, she had to run out of class otherwise there would be a cleaner in that room cleaning vomit off the floor, could you please inform all her teachers that should she require the bathroom at anytime during lessons that she be allowed to go and also that she will not be participating in her sports class we will get a medical certificate for her to be exempt for that class and if any of her teachers have a problem with my requests be sent them to me and I will deal with them", Mr. Tamborelli then said to Aria "what are your plans for the rest of the school year" Aria replied "I will continue to attend school unless on doctor's orders that I need bed rest and if that is the case then I can get my mother to bring home all my school work and I will complete it at home as for my exams I will be here to do them only and then leave when I am finished or I can graduate early and take a summer class if I have to", Mr. Tamborelli then said to Ella "are you willing to support your daughter with the decision she has made and how do you even know she is pregnant", Ella became a little pissed off at Mr. Tamborelli's statement and replied angrily "yes I do support her decisions 100% and why would Aria lie about something like being pregnant and plus I have seen her ultrasound picture, Ella turned to Aria and said do you still have the ultrasound picture with you" Aria said "yes I do" and pulled it out of her wallet and handed it to Mr Tamborelli, he quickly said "I'am sorry" to Aria for not believing her.

Aria and Ella left Mr. Tamborelli's office and headed for the cafeteria as Aria asked Ella "do you mind if I ring Ezra to come and get me and to take me back to his apartment as I still am not feeling well and could you get the rest of my work for today please", Ella said "of course not honey I will just let your teacher know that you were sick and went home so go ring him and I will see you later at home OK", Aria said "thanks mum", we made it to the cafeteria and I located the girls and filled them in on where I had been and that I was going cal Ezra to take me home.

While sitting with the girls I dialed Ezra's number he picked on the second ring and said "hey my gorgeous girl how are you", Aria said "not good at all babe", when Ezra heard her voice he became concerned and asked "why what happened", she then explained to him "I wasn't feeling well during class and I asked to use the bathroom but was told No and I had to run out of class before I vomited on the floor and mum and I just finished talking to Mr. Tamborelli about my situation and asked him if he could inform all of my teachers of my pregnancy in case I have to run out of class again, we didn't tell him who the father is but that he doesn't have to know anyway", Ezra asked her "do you want me to come and get you now as I don't have anymore classes for today", she replied "yes please I have had enough of being here today and I already spoke to mum and she said it was fine, I will be in the library waiting for you I Love You" he said "OK I am leaving now I will see you soon and I Love You Too".

Ezra arrived at the school and found Aria in the library she was sitting there reading, she didn't even notice his presence until he cleared his throat, when she heard him clear his throat she dropped the book she was reading and looked up at him and smiled he said "come on let's get you home" she picked up her stuff and put it in her bag, Ezra picked up her bag and carried it for her, he reached for her hand and laced his fingers in hers and walked out of the library and head to his car, he opened the car door for and allowing her get settled before kissing her forehead and closing the door, he popped the boot and put her bag with his shutting the boot and made his way to the drivers door he got in and looked over at Aria who had her head against the window, once he started driving he reaching across the centre console he picked up her hand and held it as they drove to the apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment they got out of the car and Ezra got both of their bags out of the boot while Aria stood leaning against the passenger door and waited for him, when he got her he put his free arm around he waist as she leaned into him, once in the apartment he put the bags down beside his desk and headed for the couch he sat down first and then she laid down with her head on his lap, she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her non-existent baby belly while Ezra ran his fingers through her beautiful curly brown hair as they enjoyed the moment of silence after a while her breathing changed and he noticed that she had fallen asleep, very gently he moved out from underneath her and placing one arm around her back and the other under her legs and picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he placed her down and climbed up beside her where he too fell asleep with his hand resting with hers on her belly.


	7. Moving in with Ezra

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed 

Chapter 7 – Moving in with Ezra

Ezra woke up after a 2 hour nap he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend he had an idea on a way to wake her up, his idea consisted of kisses ands lots of them leaning forward he started placing soft kisses on her jaw line and trialing them down to her ear, he gently nibbled on her earlobe before moving his lips to her sweet spot where he began to suck gently he could tell that she was starting to stir, Ezra stopped for a second and watched her he saw her eyes flutter open and a gorgeous smile playing across her lips so he went back to sucking in her sweet spot leaving a light purple mark behind her ear.

Ezra pressed himself up against Aria's side allowing her to feel his erection that was trying to break free this got her slightly turned on but these days it didn't take much to turn her on like that and before he knew it she had pushed him so that he was now laying on his back and she rolled over so that she now lay on top of him, leaning forward she attached her lips with his their kisses started out soft and gentle but quickly turned into a heavy make out session until it became so heated that Ezra held her body tightly to his as he rolled them over so that he was now on top and in control, he undid the buttons and slipped off his shirt while she slipped her shirt over her head and they both threw their shirts to the to the floor she then removed her bra and he instantly had hi mouth over one of her sensitive nipples and sucking on it hard.

Aria's hands found their way between their bodies, she then began to undo his belt followed by the button and the zipper on his pants and then used her feet to push his pants and boxer shorts down to his knees where he kicked them off and onto the floor he sat back and started working on getting her out of her pants, when all the clothing was piled on the floor they got pretty hot and heavy each of them had one hand that was entangled into the others hair pulling them closer together.

Aria had gripped his manhood and began to stroke him, while his hand had found her centre he was surprised by how wet she was already, making it easier for him to insert a finger into her which he began moving in and out of her a few times before adding a second finger which her moved in and out a little faster and then he added a third finger which he was now plunging in and out of her very wet and very tight core and by the time she had stroked him to the point that he was leaking pre-cum neither of them could wait any longer he leaned forward and kissed her as he lined the tip of his erection up with her entrance and pushed into her in one swift movement and began to move as one settling into a slow rhythm taking their time to feel the connection that they had together.

They never rushed their love making and it was always soft, gentle and sensual between them, he started to speed up his thrusts as he felt her body start to tense up as if she was on the verge of orgasm he then felt her vaginal muscles clamp down on him as she went over the edge with her orgasm which sent into his orgasmic bliss with her, as they came down together he remained inside her until his arms could no longer hold his body up so that he wasn't putting any of his weight on the belly, he pulled out and rolled off he laid down behind her and pulled her body towards his they lay there spooning together their legs and fingers all tangled in a mass of flesh which lay across her baby belly they lay there in a comfortable silence neither needing to say a word to each other as they knew exactly how the other felt.

Aria was the first to break the comfortable silence saying " Ezra I need to tell my dad but I am scared about what is going to happen to you when he finds out" Ezra said to her "I know you scared but in 2 months you aren't going to be able to hide it anymore" Aria rolled over so she was now face to face with Ezra and said "I could also talk to mum about leaving home a bit earlier, would you let me live here with you" he replied "yes of course you could live here with me you know that you are welcome here anytime and it would please me to no end if you were here with me, you know that don't you" she replied " yes I know I am always welcome here but I was just checking to sees what you would think about me being here permanently before talking to mum".

Aria sat up in bed and looked down at Ezra before making a move to get up she climbed over the top of him but he grabbed her and kissed her, she pulled away from him and got off the bed and started to get dressed once he laid there with his hands behind his head watching her get dressed, once she finished getting dressed she sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him goodbye she said "I will call you later after I have spoken to mum and dad" she grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment, got in her car and she drove home.

When she arrived home she was lucky that it was only her mum that was home, she called out "mum where are you" Ella replied "I am in the kitchen" Aria walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small island in the middle if the kitchen where her mum worked preparing dinner, Ella said "are you feeling any better now" Aria replied "yes Ezra took me back to his apartment and I fell asleep like 5 minutes after we sat down on the couch and then he carried me over to his bed and we slept for about 2 hours" Ella replied " OH that's good as long you feel better, but you still have a worried look on your face" Aria said "I need to tell dad about the pregnancy but I am scared of what he will do to Ezra and also I wanted to discuss moving out a little bit earlier than I planned" Ella looked at Aria a little shocked but was thinking through the idea of Aria moving out earlier especially when Byron finds out about the pregnancy the shit will hit the fan, Ella replied "I think that it maybe a good idea you moving out especially when dad finds out, have you spoken with Ezra about this" Aria said " yes we spoke about it right before I left and he would love nothing more than to have me there that way he doesn't miss out on anything to do with the pregnancy" Ella stopped what she was doing and walked over to where Aria sat and embraced her and said "I can always tell your father for you if you would like and try to convince him not to do anything stupid toward you and Ezra".

Aria could not believe her ears as she buried her head even further into her mother as they held each other tight, Aria looked up at her mother and asked "when can I start moving my stuff over to Ezra's" Ella said "if you go and start packing up all your clothes and personal things we can start moving your stuff tomorrow" Aria pulled back from her mother's tight embrace and kissed her cheek, grabbed her bag and took off up the stairs looking through her handbag for her phone when she found it she dialed Ezra's number he picked up on the first ring "hey baby" she said with a smile on her face and she was sure he could hear the excitement in her voice because he said "I am guessing things went well with your mum" Aria replied "yes mum is allowing me to come and live with you and she even offered to tell dad about me being pregnant and I am starting to pack my clothes and my personal things tonight and mum said she would help me bring my stuff over tomorrow if it is alright with you" Ezra said "of course it is alright to bring your stuff over tomorrow I will start making space for your things now because the sooner I have you and our unborn child with me the better because then we can live happily as a family, ok I am going to say goodnight I will see you tomorrow and I Love You" Aria said " I Love You Too goodnight see you tomorrow".

Aria finished packing her bags and went out to put them in the boot of her car so her father didn't see them and that way she could leave early in the morning before he got up and she could take any thing else that didn't fit in a bag, once her bags were in the car she went back to the kitchen where she helped her mother by setting the table ready for dinner and then sat back at the island and Aria told her mother "I spoke to Ezra and told him that you had agreed to let me move in with him and that I had started packing up my clothes and my personal things and he told me that he was going to make space for my things tonight so that I can unpack my things tomorrow and I just want to let you know that I am leaving here early in the morning so I can stop by the apartment and drop my bags off so then I can come back tomorrow afternoon and get some more stuff" Ella replied "OK I will tell your father tomorrow night that you are pregnant and that you have moved out and try to convince him not go over to yours and Ezra's apartment and cause a scene because I would never forgive him if anything happened to you and my unborn grandchild".

Aria was going to have to try and hide her happiness during dinner, the family made small talk while they ate Byron asked "how was your day at school today" Aria's reply was "not too good as I wasn't feeling to well so I spoke to mum and she allowed me to come home early" Byron said "that's no good sweetie are you ok now" she just nods when she finished her dinner she excused herself putting her plate in the sink she said "goodnight mum" she kissed her mothers cheek and hugged her before saying "goodnight dad" she leaned over and kissed the top of head and hugged him too before heading toward the stairs and both her parents said "goodnight sweetie" and she took off up the stairs and once in her room she broke out with the biggest smile as she changed into her pajamas turning out her light and climbed into bed she closed her eyes and thought about tomorrow because she would be living with the love of her life and the father of her unborn child and not long after climbing into bed her thoughts carried her off in to a peaceful slumber.

Aria was awoken early the next morning by the constant nauseous feeling hitting her stomach she sat up very slowly, not that it helped because the moment she was sitting upright the nausea hit her she clasped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and began emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl when she was done she turned the shower on and got undressed and stepped in allowing the warm water to cascade of her body she washed her hair and then her body and when she got to her belly she stood there caressing the now slight bump that had started to develop she rinsed off the soap turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and dried herself off walked back into her bedroom and looked at her body in her full length mirror side on and ran her hand over her belly before getting dressed.

Once she was dressed and finished gathering all the stuff that she was taking with her over to the apartment she picked up her bags and made her way downstairs and out to put everything in her car and came back inside to make sure she had everything for school she noticed her mother coming down the stairs and she pulled her mother into an embrace before saying "goodbye mum I will see you later at school and then when I come back to get some more stuff this afternoon and one more important thing you need to know is that I Love You" Ella held Aria tight for a few minutes while tears silently fell from her eyes before saying "I Love You Too Aria and it doesn't matter what happens with your father I will always be there to help support you and Ezra if and when you need it, you are my baby girl and I would fight to the end of the earth for you just to make sure you are happy and healthy the same goes for my beautiful unborn grandchild" as she said the last part she placed her hand over her daughters baby bump.

With her goodbyes said she walked out to her car getting in she gave her mother a small smile before pulling out of the driveway and making her way over to the apartment to which she was to share with the love of her life, when she reached the apartment car park she parked her car next to Ezra's she grabbed her handbag and her bag of clothes and made her way up the stairs to apartment 3B bending down at the door mat she pulled out the key that Ezra had left there for her and unlocked the door quietly as she knew he would still be asleep she entered the apartment which was pitch black quietly putting her bags down she made her way over to the where he was sleeping turning on the lamp beside the bed she saw the cutest thing he was laying on his side facing the wall and was cuddling her pillow to his chest she gently climbed up on the bed and got to where she was in front of him leaning down she began to shower his face with kisses until he started to wake up.

As he opened his eyes he was surprised to see his gorgeous pregnant girlfriend staring at him with her head now on the pillow that he was cuddling into his chest she was first to break the silence when she said jokingly "I see I have been replaced maybe I should just take my stuff home again" she had a smile from ear to ear which made him smile too at her comment but he said "no you haven't been replaced I just missed you last night and your pillow smells just like you so cuddling it to me made me feel as though I was cuddling you but now that you're here I will have the real thing" he pulled her body towards his as he kissed her lips very softly as they cuddled for a while before he had to get up and get ready for work.

Ezra's alarm went off which meant that it was time for them to get up, Aria went to the kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast while he went and had a shower and got ready for work, when he can out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he walked over to the kitchen and up behind Aria and kisses her neck she arched her neck to one side to give him free access to which he took his time with sucking on her sweet spot and leaving behind a decent size hickey before saying " hmm something smells good" Aria kept on preparing their breakfast but she did say to him "I suggest you go and get dressed before I finish cooking because if you don't then I will just have to eat yours as well as I am starving and eating for 2"

Ezra took off back toward his bed and began to get dressed only because he wanted to have his choc chip pancakes, bacon and eggs with his coffee, once he was dressed he set the table with all the condiments, cutlery, a glass and the orange juice for Aria they sat down and ate the delicious breakfast before they went off to school and work, Aria said to Ezra "I am going via the house on my way back here this afternoon so I can pick up some more things so I will see you back here and I also have a heap of stuff in the car now that will need to be brought in before I go to school can you please help me carry it up" Ezra replied "of course baby how about I go and bring up all the stuff from your car while you clean up from breakfast" she said "OK".

After everything had being brought in from Aria's car they said "goodbye" to each other with a tender kiss on the lips and got into their cars and went off to work and school, Aria didn't really want to be at school today all her teachers were looking at her strangely with disapproving expressions written all over their faces which upset her a little but she thought that it was only going to get worse as she began to start showing, she got through her morning classes and when lunch came around she decided to see if her mum was in her classroom so that they could have lunch together when she got to the classroom she found her mother sitting at her desk grading papers she knocked on the open door drawing her mothers attention to her presence and asked "do you mind if I join in here for lunch mum" Ella replied "no of course not you are always welcome to come and sit and have lunch with me or even if I am not here you can just enjoy some quiet time to yourself" Aria replied "thanks mum".

Aria managed to get through the rest of school and back to the house and picked up more of her belongings loaded into her car and back to the apartment before either of her parents had gotten home just as she was pulling in to her new car space Ezra pulled into his they quickly jumped out of their cars and greeted each other in an embrace and kissed each other with just a little too much passion for being out in the open, Ezra grabbed his satchel which he put over one shoulder and then grabbed what he could take of Aria's belongings before making their way inside the building and up to the apartment she opened the door and held it open for him to enter as he had his hands full he put everything down near or on the desk.

Ezra walked over to where Aria was standing he wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms they stood there like that for a few minutes before he scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom he set her down and turned on the shower and slowly they began to undress each other both starting with their shirts Ezra toyed with the hem of her shirt while she was unbuttoning his when she was done she slipped it off his shoulders and he dropped his hands from her shirt to let his fall to the ground once it was off he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head then he put it behind her back and using it to pull her closer to him so he could kiss her when closer to him he dropped it on the floor and ran his hands across her bottom and hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of her leggings and panties and pushed them down her legs while she undid his belt followed by his button and zipper on his pants and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and boxer shorts and pushed them down his legs they both kicked their pants off, neither one saying a word they climbed into the shower, Aria stood with her back to his front while he had placed his hands on her growing baby belly she put hers on top of his as the water cascaded over their bodies washing away their day.

They finished their shower and got dried some sexual tension had grown between them as they dried each other and with that Aria had become incredibly horny she put her arms around Ezra's neck and whispered "take me to bed and make love to me please" Ezra didn't need to be told twice he picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he whispered in her ear "my pleasure" as they walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, he climbs on to the bed with her still attached to him he lays her down in the centre of the bed with her head on the pillows and begins to kiss her and rubbing his erect penis against her belly before lining himself up with her centre and gently easing the tip into her, she clenches her kegal muscles as he pushes in to her inch by inch she can feel every little ridge and every little vein that runs up and down his penis, he starts to rock his hips back and forth she keeps her muscles clenched around his shaft cause them to groan giving them pleasure speeding up his rocking motion he can feel their orgasms approaching and he knows that it won't be long before the both are coming undone and with 3 more thrusts from him they are screaming out each others names as both of their bodies shake and convulse from the pressure of their orgasms.

Aria and Ezra both lay with all their limbs tangled together as they come down from the high trying to return the breathing back to a normal rate, once they have regained their normal breathing rate Ezra looks at the clock on the bedside table noticing that is time he then looks back to Aria and noticed that she had fallen asleep he untangles himself gently so not to wake her he pulls the blanket laying across the end of the bed up and over her and the goes to his chest of draws and pulls out a pair of pajama pants and puts them on and goes to where he keeps the take away menus and orders some Chinese for dinner and while he waits he starts to put some of the stuff that Aria bought with her away where he had made some room for it to go which would leave her less to do tomorrow.

Ezra waited until their dinner had arrived before waking her up he placed the meals onto plates and carried them over to the bed he sat on the bed next to her and gently shook and said "Aria it's time to wake up and have some dinner" she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and said "thank you babe as he handed her the plate with her favorite orange chicken and rice" they made small talk while they ate Ezra asked 'how was school today" she replied "it was OK all my teachers kept looking at me strangely and with disapproving looks on the faces which upset me a little but I know it will only get worse as I start showing more".


	8. Ezra's Proposal

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 8 – Ezra's Proposal 

Ezra went shopping to find the perfect Engagement Ring for Aria with the help of her best friend Hanna he managed to find the prefect ring it is white gold with a large 1 carat diamond in the centre and two smaller ½ carat diamonds on either side of the centre diamond, there is also a matching Wedding Ring which is plain and it interlocks with the Engagement Ring, after purchasing the rings he left Hanna getting in his car he pulls out his phone and ring Aria she answered her phone on the second ring saying "hey babe how are you" he answered "I am good I have just been hanging out with Hardy (he lied but she doesn't know that) I was wondering what plans you have for your birthday next Friday night" her reply was "no plans on Friday night but I am having a sleepover on Saturday night at Spencer's house why did you have plans" he replies " I thought that we could go out for a nice dinner and a movie" "Oh OK that would be nice to spend sometime with you outside of the apartment with dinner and a movie" she says.

Little did Aria know that what he was planning was to change her life forever and that she would never forget her 18th birthday, Ezra had to try and speak to Byron and Ella without Aria being present he might arrange for the girls to take her out for lunch over the weekend which would give him the perfect opportunity to go to the Montgomery house to speak with them.

Ezra organizes with Hanna, Spencer and Emily to take Aria in to Philadelphia to go shopping and for lunch on Saturday, of course Aria's best friends are in on the act and they couldn't be more excited but they are sworn to secrecy, finally Saturday arrives and I wake up to the most beautiful woman beside me with her head on my chest, my arm is wrapped around her and gently rubbing her arm she begins to stretch out as she starts to wake opening her eyes she turns her head to look at me and says "good morning handsome how did you sleep" my reply "I slept like a baby because I had my gorgeous pregnant girlfriend cuddled up next to me how did you sleep" she replied "I also slept like a baby because my super sexy boyfriend wore me out after our fun last night".

Aria and Ezra got up and showered together the best bit about having sex the night before is that you don't have to worry about undressing each other turning on the water they stepped in they held each other while letting the water wet every inch of hair and skin before letting go of each other and starting to wash their hair and bodies, once done they rinse off and get out turning off the water as they do, drying themselves and wrapping towels around their bodies and heading back to the so called bedroom and getting dressed and then going to the kitchen to make breakfast, while Aria cooked Ezra asked "so what do you have planned for today" she said "the girls are taking to Philadelphia to go shopping and for lunch we will probably be back around 4:00pm what are your plans for today" "nothing much probably just hang around here and grade some papers".

Hanna, Spencer and Emily have just arrived to take Aria for her day out in Philadelphia giving them about 30 minutes head start incase they had to come back for something, the 30 minutes was up and Ezra put the ring in his pocket and left the apartment headed for the Montgomery house butterflies in his stomach and he was a nervous as hell pulling up at the house he sat trying to regain his composure before heading to the door, ringing the door bell of the Montgomery house he waited a few minutes before Ella opened the door saying " hey Ezra how are you please come in" Ezra walked in and waited for Ella to guide him into the living room he takes a seat before saying "is Byron home I was wanting to talk to you about something important" Ella called out from the bottom of the stairs "Byron can you come downstairs please Ezra is here to see us" seconds later Byron comes down the stairs and into the living room taking a seat beside Ella.

Ezra wipes his sweaty palms on his pants as the nerve build again Byron has this look on his face trying to work out why I am here, so here it goes I am just going to come out and say this "Byron, Ella the reason I am here today is because I would like to ask your permission for Aria's hand in Marriage we have been through so much over the past 2 years and she means the world to me I would be lost without her by my side and I know that we live together and we are expecting a baby which we couldn't be more excited about" Byron and Ella are shocked to say the least they are just staring at me probably thinking that she would have been a little older before getting married, Byron is the first to speak "Ezra I know that things between you and I started out rocky and when I found out that Aria was pregnant I wanted to kill you but Ella managed to convince me that if I was to do anything stupid I would risk losing my baby girl for good and that is something that I would never want to happen I am still coming to terms with the pregnancy but I now know that you will stick by her through thick and thin and anything else that gets in the way so yes you have my blessing" Ella then added "you know Ezra when we found out about you and Aria we were very disappointed in both of you but since we have gotten to spend time with you as a couple we have noticed that you are completely happy and that is all we want for Aria to be happy and we know that you will keep her and our grandchild safe so you have my blessing also".

Now that Ezra has her parents blessing he says "I was wondering if you had plans for next Friday night I am taking Aria out for dinner which is when I am going to ask her to Marry Me and I would like if both of you and Mike join us but it will be a surprise as she thinks we are having dinner then going to a movie and would you like to see the ring I got for her" both Byron and Ella's eyes light up when he asked them to join in on the night he has planned but both were speechless so only nodded a yes in reply Ezra pulled the small ring box from his pocket opened it up and handed it to Ella who now had tears welling up in her eyes and gasped at the beautiful rings that were in the box finally finding her words she said "Ezra these rings are absolutely stunning you certainly know how to make a girl feel special" he laughs and says "I must confess I had a little help from Hanna in choosing them but we both agreed that they were indeed stunning and of course Aria is special she is my love my life my soul mate forever"

Today is the 14th September and a very special day as it is Aria's 18th birthday, I have been awoken by a handsome man showering my face and body in soft and gentle kisses he started at my forehead and worked his way down to my eyes then to my nose around to my ear along my jaw line and then finally he kisses my lips my eyes are still closed even though I am awake I am pretending to still be asleep just to feel where he places more kisses, he slowly starts peeling the covers from my naked body he then begins trailing kisses from my lips to my collarbone down to my breasts which he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks gently before moving to the other nipple and again he sucks on it gently before moving down to my growing baby belly and at 9 weeks pregnant it is only just starting to develop in to a slight bump he kisses my belly button before making his way back up my body and kisses my lips again but this time I kiss him back and he now knows that I am awake.

Aria opened her eyes to see her man hovering over her who is also naked from their activities the night before they didn't bother dressing, looking at him from her position she could see his toned chest and abs as well as his might fine erection that brushed the inside of her thigh every now and then, finally Ezra broke their silence by saying "good morning my gorgeous birthday girl how are you this morning" she replied "I am good thank you and how are you this morning" he said "I am good" Aria had a mischievous smile on her face when she said "I think you have a slight problem this morning Mr. Fitz would you like some help to get rid of the problem" her eyes casting down toward his erection, all he could do was nod before he found himself laying on his back and Aria crawling down the bed a little she positioned herself between his legs.

Aria began to rub her hands along his thighs up to his stomach and chest and back down again before taking his erection in her right hand and holding the base firmly and applying a kiss to the tip before licking from the base to the tip and then taking him in her mouth her left hand still in contact with his right thigh, stomach and chest rubbing up and down and drawing patterns on his stomach as she sucked on his manhood she managed to take him deep into her throat which caused him to cry out in pleasure, she continued her ministrations until he said "baby I going to cum" she pulled him out of her mouth and climbed up his body positioning her body over his hips she reached down taking is manhood and lining it up with her centre which was extremely wet he arched his hips and she lowered herself down onto him once completely inside her she took control of the tempo and began a rocking motion which was slow as she leaned down and whispered "is that better" he whispers back "much better this is my favorite place to be, inside you" she started to build up a steady pace and as they neared their orgasm she was bouncing up and down on him until they scream out each others name simultaneously before she collapsed on his chest they were spent, Ezra having just enough energy to hold onto her and roll on his side taking her with him still impaled on his now softening penis.

They had to get up and get ready for the day of work and school to save time they showered together washing each others body before getting dressed and making breakfast together once it was time to leave Aria said "have a good day babe" she leaned in and kissed him chastely her lips lingered near his when he said "I will baby you have a good day at school with the girls because tonight we are going out to celebrate your birthday with dinner and a movie so when you get home start getting ready as we have reservations for 6:30pm I will be home about 4;30pm now go to school and I love You" she replies "I Love You Too".

When Aria gets to school the girls are waiting for her at her locker and when they saw her they ran to her and said "happy birthday" each girl had a present in their hands, Spencer gave her present first and when Aria opened it there was a small box and upon opening the box she saw a beautiful white gold necklace with the letters A and E on it she hugged Spencer and said "thank you Spencer it is beautiful, would you mind helping me to put it on" "of course" said Spencer, Emily's present was next ripping the paper off there was another small box opening the box inside was a Pandora bracelet with a baby carriage charm and 4 colored glass beads pulling it of the box and handing it to Emily and the holding her wrist out she asked "could you put it on for me please" Emily nodded her head and put it on her wrist, and last but no means least Hanna handed over her present this present was slightly bigger than the last two she ripped open the paper and found a beautiful silver frame that had the word Family written across the top to which see could put a photo of her and Ezra while she is pregnant and the change it when the baby is born, she started to get a little teary at the thought that in 6 ½ months her and Ezra would be parents but said "thank you Emily and Hanna all these presents have so much meaning to me because without you Ezra and I wouldn't have been able to sneak around and you have all been so supportive of our relationship" Aria pulled all her friends in for a group hug.

Ezra phoned Ella and informed her of the reservation time and where there going, he walked over to Byron's office knocked on the door and waited to be spoken to when Byron invited him into his office Ezra said "I have informed Ella of the plans for the evening" Byron said "Ok no worries and thank you for inviting us to come along tonight allowing us to spend Aria's birthday with her and for us to witness your proposal".

Aria got through school she has been excited all day thinking about spending time with Ezra out at a restaurant and being able to hold his hand in public the final bell rang after packing up her stuff she went to her locker putting her books in there that she didn't need and closed the locker door and walked to her car and headed home to the apartment which she has now shared with Ezra for 2 weeks but they have never been happier well that may change after tonight, getting into the apartment she puts her bag down and head over where all her clothes hang in Ezra's wardrobe looking for a nice dress to wear out but she wanted one the was going to be comfortable and flowy she found a beautiful strapless navy blue A-line dress with a sweetheart neck line with silver glittered flowers at the bottom and a bolero style jacket and silver pumps.

Ezra arrived home at 4:30pm as he said he would, carrying in a bunch of 2 dozen beautiful red long stemmed roses and a card behind his back as he began to look around the apartment for Aria and when he found her she was standing in the bathroom doing her make-up and wasn't paying any attention to him, he walked up behind her placing one arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror getting her attention before presenting her with the 2 dozen red long stem roses and the card she turned around to face him and kissed him passionately while he moved forward and leaned against her which pushed her back against the sink and deepened the kiss but pulled back after a minute as the both need to get some air he said to her "hey gorgeous how are you I missed you today so I thought I would buy some beautiful roses to show you how much I missed you" he kissed her lips chastely before she replied "I missed you too and thank you for my beautiful roses be careful though a girl could get used to being treated like this" he laughed and said "you deserve to be treated like this, he changed his mind and said no baby you deserve to be treated like a princess".

Leaving Aria to finish getting ready Ezra walked out of the bathroom and over his wardrobe and pulled out a black suit and looked at what Aria was wearing as it lay on the bed and noticed she was wearing navy blue so he pulled out a navy blue button down and a silver tie to wear and began to get ready he dressed and then without her seeing he grabbed the ring box from its hiding spot and put it in his pocket, while waiting for Aria to get ready he started grading some of the work he had bought home with him, Aria had finished her hair and make-up she came out of the bathroom in just her singlet top and panties she took the singlet top off and picked up the dress unzipping it she stepped into the dress then she called Ezra "hey baby can you zip this up for me please" of course he happily obliged when he reached the top with the zip he kissed her bare shoulder, up the side of her neck, to her sweet spot and back down again to her shoulder across the base of her neck to her other shoulder, up her neck again, to her ear lobe which her gently sucked on as he turned her around to face him running his hands down her arm and slipping her tiny hands into his he moved back so that he could admire how see looked and said with a sexy tone of voice " you my love look absolutely stunning this evening" he let go of one hand and made a twirling motion with his finger so that she would twirl around giving him a really good look at her.

They left the apartment hand in hand at 6:00pm and drove to the restaurant Ezra was carefully scanning the restaurant car park for the Montgomery's car breathing a quiet sigh of relief he parked the car and exited his side and came to open Aria's door being the complete gentleman he his he offered her his hand which she took and he helped her out of the car and headed into the beautiful Italian restaurant the hostess asked if they had a reservation and Ezra said "Fitz" she smiled and lead them to a quiet area and placed their menus down, just as they were getting settled Byron, Ella and Mike all enter the restaurant they followed the hostess to where we sat and said a waitress would be a long soon.

Aria was very surprised when her mother, father and brother turned up her parents kissed her and said "happy birthday sweetheart" her brother then said "happy birthday sis", the waiter came to the table and they ordered their drinks Ezra and Byron ordered a scotch, Ella had a glass of wine Mike ordered a coke and Aria choose to have orange juice the waiter left with the order as they started searching through the menu for what they were going to eat finally they had decided what they were having when their drinks arrived so they placed their meal order Ezra chose a seafood pasta dish, Byron chose lasagna, Ella and Aria chose chicken pasta alfredo and Mike chose spaghetti bolognaise, we talked about the pregnancy and living together and how school is while we waited for our dinner to arrive.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner Aria cleaned her plate, it was so good to see her eating like that of course she is eating for two her appetite is getting much better we sat for a few minutes when she stood and excused herself to use the restroom which while she was in there Ezra could set up his plan so that when she got back all of us could order dessert and while waiting for our dessert that is when he would give the nod to Ella to distract Aria while he got into position beside her, Aria quickly returned to the table and Ella suggested dessert and they signaled the waiter he quickly arrived and they all placed their order and he left again, it's now or never Ezra thought to himself he looked at Ella and gave the tiniest nod and she turned to Aria and asked her a question about her next ultrasound while he careful stood up and moved beside Aria pulling the ring box from his pocket he opened the lid and got down on one knee before he cleared his throat the sound causing Aria to turn around with his free hand he clutched one of hers as the other flew to cover her mouth.

Taking a deep breath he began "Aria Rose Montgomery I have loved you from the very first day we met in the bar, you have become my other half and without you I would not be the person that I am today, we have overcome so many obstacles throughout our 2 year relationship, you are carrying our child, you are my love, my life and my soul mate would you do the honor of becoming my wife" he noticed that she had tears in her eyes as she through her arms around his neck and said 'Yes yes yes I would be honored to be your wife and have our little family" he takes the ring from the box and takes her left hand and puts the ring on her finger and then he kisses the top of her ring before taking her face gently in his hand and bringing to closer to his as he kisses her passionately.


	9. The Wedding Preparation

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 9 – The Wedding Preparation

It has been 3 weeks since Ezra proposed and last week Aria and Ezra had decided that they were going to get married in 2 months having a beautiful beach wedding before the baby was born making Aria 5 months pregnant , Aria enlisted the help from Ella, Hanna, Spencer and Emily each person has a designated area to focus on Ella will be looking after the catering, Hanna has the decorations for the beach and the gazebo for the reception to look after which Aria had chosen the color as dark purple and white, Spencer has the flowers and seating arrangements and Emily is looking after the music and photographer while Ezra and Aria will be doing the invitations the guest list will consist mostly of Aria's family and Ezra's family and friends.

On Saturday Aria, Ella and the girls had a girls day in Philadelphia and went dress and shoe shopping, they went into a bridal boutique and the sales person asked them what exactly they were after and Aria explained that she was getting married in 2 months time and that she would need a dress that would accommodate her growing belly which was now becoming more noticeable and the sales person went to find some A-line dress that would suit Aria's requirements when the sales person returned she had at least 10 dresses in her hand and showed Aria to the change rooms where she could try them on.

Aria put on dress number 1 it was a strapless satin and chiffon, the bodice of the dress was satin with an intricate beading pattern, a wide ribbon under her breasts across the top of her belly with a satin and chiffon skirt that flowed freely, leaving the change room the Ella and the girls all gasped at how Aria looked in the dress and when Aria saw herself in the large mirror she knew that this was the dress she wanted she didn't want to try the other 9, Ella got up and went to Aria's side and said "you look beautiful in that dress sweetheart" when Ella looked at Aria she saw that her daughter had tears in her eyes and hugged her whispering in her ear "it's all right it is just pregnancy hormones", Aria made her way back to the dressing room and changed back into her clothes before going back out to the shop to choose what she could wear in her hair there was a tiara, a beaded headband or a jeweled headband, Aria chose the beaded headband to match the beading on the bodice of the dress.

Aria also asked the sales person if there was any way to change the ribbon that was on the dress to a color that would match the bridesmaids dresses when they found them the sales person said of course that could be done Aria paid for the dress and the headband leaving the dress at the boutique for it to be altered with the new ribbon and to be steamed and packaged up, they left the shop and went in search of the bridesmaids dresses and shoes they went into the next store and began looking for bridesmaids dresses Aria had decide she wanted them all to wear the same color which was dark purple, they found satin strapless a-line dresses in a dark purple getting the sizes they need then all the girls went to the change rooms to try them on so that they could see if any alterations needed to be done luckily enough they were a perfect fit and the girls changed back and headed to cashier and Aria paid for the dresses taking their purchases they left the store.

Their next stop was to look for shoes to match each of the dresses Aria found a pair of white pumps and the girls ended up choosing black pumps as they would only be wearing their shoes at the reception as they would be bare foot on the beach they paid for the shoes, they then decided to make their way to find food as Aria was starting to get hungry everyone ordered their food Aria chose Chinese, Ella and Emily had Italian and Spencer and Hanna had Thai after finding somewhere to sit they ate talking over some of the wedding plans once they had all eaten Hanna dragged Aria into Victoria Secret to find some sexy lingerie she found an elegant white sheer lace strapless bra with matching panties to wear under her dress and a light blue teddy and panties for the honeymoon Hanna paid for the items as a present to Aria before they decided to call it quit with shopping and head home.

Aria's mother dropped the girls at Spencer's house before taking Aria back to the apartment that was now her home with Ezra, when Aria got to the apartment door she unlocked it and walked in glancing around the room trying to find Ezra he was nowhere to be found but she heard the water running in the bathroom she closed the door and flick the lock and began undressing on her way ton the bathroom quietly opening the bathroom door she pecked in and noticed Ezra was facing away from her she didn't bother closing the door again sneaking up to the shower she pulled the door open and stepped in placing her arms around his waist and pressed herself into his back he jumped when he felt her arms, she released her hold on him a little enough for him to turn around and face her he places his hands on her cheeks leaning down he kisses her and says "do you know how much I missed you today" Aria smiled and said "gauging by that erection you have I am guessing you missed me lots today, maybe there is a way I can make it up to you".

Aria kissed his lips, then his neck, down his chest, over his stomach, to the tip of his impressive manhood taking it in her hand she held it flat against his body as she licked the underneath side of his member starting at base working her way to the head where she flicked the frenulum (the inverted v at the head of the penis) with her tongue looking up at him through her eyelashes she saw he had his head thrown back against the shower wall noticing he was enjoying her ministrations she opened her mouth and placed the head of his manhood in her mouth, she slowly started to moved her head forward taking in more of him sheathing her teeth behind her lips she managed to take him all in, she held her position for a few seconds before she pulled back so only the head was in her mouth, placing her hand at the base of his erection she began to suck harder while using her hand to stroke him, the combination of the sucking and the stroking had him nearly coming undone at the seam Aria felt him tense up so she stopped and kissed her way back up his body until she reached his ear and she whispered "I know of a much better way to finish you off Mr. Fitz" he had a wicked smirk on his face at the thought but said to her "oh you do, do you and how would that be Miss Montgomery" she turned to where the faucets were located in the shower and turned them off taking his hand in hers they stepped out of the shower not bothering to dry off.

They headed straight to the bed she climbed up and centered herself in the middle of the bed before pulling on his hand encouraging him to join her, he got on the bed and positioned himself over the top of her she reached down between them and took hold of his erection aiming it toward her dripping centre pulling him forward she felt the head enter her she moaned as he began to fill her he started to rock his hips back and forth getting into a fast and steady rhythm causing Aria to explode around him screaming out his name, Aria was slowly coming down of her high when he changed his rhythm it now was hard and fast as he approached his release and as he began releasing his load in to her calling out her name, she started coming undone again clamping her vaginal walls down on his throbbing shaft, he collapsed beside her afterwards laying on his side he pulled her to him she rolled over on to her side so she was facing him he put his arm under her head as they snuggled in post-coital bliss and talked about the ultrasound that they had coming up on Monday.

Aria was starting to get hungry again so she got up and put her robe on and headed to the kitchen to see what she could make them for dinner she found some chicken in the fridge so she cooked that up with some vegetables and found some noodles in the cupboard and made a chicken stir-fry, looking over at the bed she noticed Ezra laid there with his hands behind his head watching her as she pottered around the kitchen bare foot and pregnant which caused her to smile, Aria called out to him and asked "where would you like to eat in bed or on the couch" he replied "we will eat on the couch and watch a movie"

She then began to set up their dinner on the coffee table she got herself a glass of orange juice and a beer for Ezra before making her way over to him saying "come on dinner is ready" he grabbed her hand as she started to walk away and pulled her into him he kissed her neck before taking her ear lobe into his mouth sucking it he said "oh yes dinner is ready and I am not talking about food" she hit his chest causing him to whine "that hurt" he said, she laughed and freed herself from his grasp and headed back to eat he got up and put on a pair of boxer shorts and went to eat as well he switched on the television and flicked through the channels to find a movie he finally found one and it just so happened to be one of their favorites "it happened one night".

Once they had finished eating Aria cuddled up into Ezra's side with her legs resting on his lap as they watched the movie, Ezra was rubbing his hands up and down her legs between her knees and her ankle when he noticed that her feet were a little swollen so he decided to give her a foot massage slipping her feet from his lap he went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of moisturizing lotion that she had in the cupboard and went and sat back down he reached for her feet and placed them back on his lap and began to massage her feet after he had done both feet he worked his massaging hands higher on to her calves when he noticed that she had fallen asleep, the massage had relaxed her and obviously she relaxed enough that she fought to keep her eyes open, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed laying her down he then went back and turned the television off went to the bathroom and crawled into bed wrapping his arm around his fiancé placing his hand on her now noticeable bump he closed his eyes and dreamt of his soon to be wife and unborn child as a family.

Sunday morning Aria been had awoken by a stream of light coming into the apartment she turned her head to look at her handsome fiancé who was still sleeping, she tried to sit up but couldn't because Ezra had his arm wrapped around her waist she gently started to move his hand so that he wouldn't wake up once she was free she gently and quietly got out of bed and went and relieved herself after washing her hands she made her way to the kitchen, quietly she pulled out the ingredients and equipment that she needed to make choc chip pancakes with choc syrup and whipped cream, she measured out all the ingredients placing them in the bowl she mixed it all up putting the fry-pan on the stove element adding a small amount of butter to the pan she began to put spoonfuls of pancake batter in, waiting for the bubble s to appear on the surface signaling that they were ready to turn over she started to prepare the whipped cream adding a little powdered sugar (icing sugar) to the cream before whipping it together and placing it in the fridge until she was ready to use it all the pancakes are now ready.

Pulling out the plates and placing them on a tray I start to make a coffee for Ezra while plating up the pancakes folding them in half and layering them on the plate drizzling the choc syrup over the top before adding the whipped cream, Ezra's coffee has finished putting it on the tray and go get the orange juice and the whipped cream pouring the juice in a glass and put it on the tray I get a spoon to add 2 scoops of whipped cream to the top of the pancakes, picking up the tray I carry it over to the bed placing it on the floor while I try wake my sleeping fiancé I manage to wake his by kissing his mouth trying to force my tongue into his mouth he stirs and begins to kiss me back I pull away before it goes too far and breakfast goes cold I say to him "good morning my handsome fiancé I made you breakfast are you hungry" he nods his head and says "good morning my gorgeous fiancé yes I am starved what did you make for breakfast" I bend down and pick up the tray while he rolls on to his back and sits up I place the tray on his lap and climb back into bed he picks up his coffee and takes a sip while I take the tray and hand him his plate and cutlery and he digs into his breakfast "Mmm these are delicious" he says "why thank you I am glad you like them" I say back to him after we finish eating.

Ezra puts the plate his mug and my glass back on the tray and puts it on the floor he then turns to me and kisses me and says "what are your plans today baby" I reply "not much probably hang out here with my fiance and watch cartoons and maybe just maybe we can have a little fun" Ezra widens his eyes when I said the last bit "what sort of fun are you referring to Miss Montgomery" Aria laughs at how naïve he is being when she says "I think you have an idea of what sort of fun I am talking about Mr. Fitz" with that said he turns to her wrapping himself around her like a vine he drags their bodies down the bed so they now are laying down, he kisses her passionately his hands exploring her rapidly changing body before he puts his hand on her ass pulling her to him so that there is no space between them she could feel the reaction he was having to her body he was fully erect she pulled back from the kiss unwrapping herself from him she undid her robe while he got rid of his boxer shorts, she rolled over so her back was to his front and put her right leg over the top of his legs and she reached down to try align his manhood at her entrance but she couldn't reach.

Ezra moved slightly into a better position taking hold of his manhood he lined himself up at her entrance and pushed into her, she gasped at how different it felt it she thought he was in her deeper in this position as he began to thrust his hips into her, he placed his hand over her bump and managed to reach over her and suck on her nipple and kiss her neck all of his actions on her sensitive skin had her reaching her high, he could feel her orgasm building he then whispered in her ear "cum for me baby, let it go, let me have it" it was as if his words were her trigger she clamped down on him, she screamed out "oh my god" as she came hard which then caused Ezra to start to tense as his orgasm built but he kept thrusting those hips of his and after 5 more thrusts he stilled as he released into her groaning as each spurt of his semen shot out of him, they now lay tangled together as they calm down Ezra is still inside her but they didn't care they both closed their eyes trying to regulate their breathing but because they were so spent they had fallen asleep.

They finally woke up about lunch time to find they were still tangled together and Ezra's now flaccid penis still inside her but then he moved and slipped out of her he untangled himself got up put his boxer shorts on and headed to use the bathroom relieving his bladder he washed up and walked out and over to the couch where switched the television on to the cartoon channel, Aria then got up and put on Ezra's t-shirt before going to relieve her bladder she sighed at the relief it bought to her she too washed up and joined Ezra on the couch she snuggled into his side wit her head on his chest and they sat there and watched cartoons for the rest of the day, when night came Aria couldn't be bothered to cook so they ordered some Italian for dinner, when dinner finally arrived they shared what they had got between them and ate in silence, after dinner they got up heading to the kitchen as Aria began to wash the dishes Ezra stood behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist with his hand lightly caressing her bump and the other hand caressing her breasts while kissing her neck and sucking in her ear lobe, as he waited to dry the dishes.

The dishes are now forgotten as he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter he ran his hands up her thighs before placing them on the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Aria then moved her hands to Ezra's cheeks gently pulling him towards her as she moved in to kiss him, the kiss between them was far from gentle it was extremely passionate as they began to devour each others lips Ezra sucked on her top lip while Aria sucked on his bottom lip both of them letting out a small moan as they continued, they kissing started getting quite heated as Ezra's hand now played with the hem of her shirt he slipped his hands under the hem and began to caress her beautifully soft and smooth pregnant body.

Ezra finally pushed the shirt up her body and pulled it over her head leaving her naked on the counter top he then pushed his boxer shorts down and his erection sprang free before he picked her up and headed to the couch without putting her down he collapsed on the couch, now straddled across his lap Aria was slowly grinding her centre up and down his impressive length, he groaned with pleasure when she placed her tiny hand around the base head of his manhood, Ezra supported her weight by holding her hips as she rubbed the head of his manhood through her wetness before raising her hips a little she placed her free hand on his shoulder for support while holding his erection straight up she impaled herself down on him they groaned simultaneously his was because of his drop dead sexy fiancés tightness around him and hers was because of the feeling of being filled to the hilt by her incredibly handsome and sexy fiance they began to move together settling into a steady rhythm of him thrust up into her and her pushing down against him, Aria had clamped her muscles down on him as she threw her head back and screamed out "EEEZZZRRRAAA" as she came hard which caused Ezra to scream out "OOOOHHHH FUCK AAARRRIIIAAA" as he started to squirt his cum into her tiny body, she collapsed onto his chest he released her hips wrapping his around her waist holding her closer to him as they tried to slow down their breathing.

Aria took Ezra's hand and lead them to the bathroom she turned on the shower they both stepped into the water stream, they washed themselves quickly, they rinsed off, turned off the shower and got out they drying themselves before leaving the bathroom to get dressed she put on a t-shirt and panties and then climbed into bed while he put on cotton pajama pants, he made sure that the apartment was secure before heading to bed, when Ezra got settled into bed Aria snuggled into his side and put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her they closed their eyes and dreamt of what tomorrow would bring at the ultrasound.

The alarm went off waking Aria she gently reached over Ezra and turned it off and the she untangled her body from his, today was the first day that she had woken up and not had to run to the bathroom to throw up and it was also a day where she had woken up feeling refreshed, she headed to the bathroom, after taking a shower she got ready for school she chose a pair of ¾ length leggings her flowy two tone green tank top (top from 2x18) to hide her belly and a pair of wedge sandals, going back to the bathroom to do her hair and make up before she sat on the edge of the bed and began running her hand through Ezra's hair while whispering in his ear "baby it's time to wake up, we get to see our baby today" Ezra started to stir he rolled over so he was now facing her as he began to open his eyes he saw how radiant she looked this morning placing his hand on her thigh he said "you look good this morning, how are you feeling" her reply was "I feel refreshed this morning and I have no more morning sickness which I am glad about" she then said "you need to get up and get ready for work while I am preparing breakfast and your coffee" he sat up next to her and pulled her in for a good morning kiss before she stood up and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast and coffee, he finally got himself motivated to get out of bed, shower and get ready for work, when he had dressed he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee and hugging Aria while she made toasted bagels with crème cheese, Ezra's hand wandered to one of the crème cheese bagels he picked it up and offered her the first bite which she took he then ate the rest of it.

Aria said to Ezra as they walked to the car "don't forget the ultrasound this afternoon at 4:30 pm", Ezra was dropping Aria off at school so he could pick her up and not have to worry about leaving her car at the school or meeting back at the apartment they could just go straight to Philadelphia to the ultrasound, Aria managed an uneventful day at school she sat with the girls at lunch and they talked about the wedding and how all the arrangements were coming along, Aria made her way to her English class so she could talk to her mother before the bell when Aria walked in Ella said "hey sweetheart how are you" Aria's reply was "I am great the morning sickness has finally gone and I have a lot more energy and we have our ultrasound today so I am pretty excited" Ella just smiled and hugged her daughter before saying "if you are not busy after you have your ultrasound how would you and Ezra like to come over for dinner and show everyone pictures of you gorgeous baby" she placed her hand on Aria's now swollen belly when she said the last sentence Aria said "let me call Ezra and find out what he wants to do" pulling out her phone and searching the contacts list she found Ezra's number and pressed the dial button it rang twice before he answered "hey baby how are you" Aria answered "I am great, I am just with mum and she has invited us to have dinner at their house tonight after we get back from Philadelphia would you like to have dinner with them" Ezra answered "yes lets have dinner with them it will give them a chance to see how happy we are together" she then said "ok I will let mum know that we will be there for dinner I have to go the bell is about to ring don't forget to pick me up after school and I Love You" he laughed before saying "I will remember to come get my beautiful girl so we can go see our baby I Love You and our baby more than you will ever know I will see you later" as she hung up her phone she turned to her mother who was just staring at her with a smile on her face before Aria said " we will be there for dinner our appointment is at 4:30 pm so we should be at your house by 6:00 pm is that ok" Ella's answer was "yes that is ok … I can't believe how much you have grown up over the past few months and it scares me to think in just a few weeks you will be married to your one true love and your soul mate and that you will have a family of your own by early next year" Ella embrace her daughter in a hug just then the bell rang causing the mother and daughter to pull away from each other, Aria went and took her seat as all the students made their way into the classroom.

Ella and Aria kept glancing at each other throughout the whole lesson with smile plastered to their faces as they were two out of five people who knew what Aria was doing and going through finally the bell rang and Aria went off to her other classes getting through them with no problems the end of school bell rang out and she packed up and was out of the classroom stopping at her locker she was surprised to find Ezra standing there waiting for her she shoved her books in the locker before he took her bag from her ad putting it over his shoulder reaching for her had which she took instantly lacing her fingers with his as he lead her out of the school and to his car opening her door allowing her to get in before closing it going to the drivers side and began to head for Philadelphia.

They made it to Philadelphia with a bit of time to spare when Aria turned to Ezra and said "hey babe I am felling a little thirsty do you mind if we get something to drink before we go into the doctor's office" Ezra said "of course we can my love you know that I will get you anything you want" as pulled her closer to his side he then bent down and kissed her lips chastely before taking her into a café and getting them both a drink and heading to their doctor's appointment, Aria sat snuggled into Ezra's side with her head on his chest and his head gently placed on top of her head as he rubbed her back while they waited to be called into the examination room, finally a nurse came out and called "Aria Montgomery" Aria and Ezra stood up and followed the nurse, the nurse checked Aria's weight which she had put on about 2.5 kilos (5.5 pound) since her last visit she also checked her blood pressure which was normal, they then moved into the exam room and waited for Dr Brown to enter the room, Ezra sat in a chair beside the bed while Aria was sat on the side of the bed when Dr Brown came in they all exchanged pleasantries.

Dr Brown set up everything that she would need to conduct the exam, Dr Brown turned to Aria and asked "can you lay back on the bed and lift your top for me I am going to have a feel of your belly" she began to palpate the lower area of my belly trying to feel my uterus, the doctor then sat down beside the bed with the ultrasound machine before squirting the cold gel onto Aria's belly she flinched slightly at the coldness as the doctor picked up the transducer and placed it on Aria's belly moving it around in the gel spreading it over her belly as an image appeared on the screen then Dr brown said "there is your baby" she was pointing to our baby as she took measurements of different areas of our baby just to make sure that everything was fine, Aria and Ezra could see a little flickering within their baby before Ezra asked the doctor "that flickering within the baby is that the baby's heartbeat" Dr Brown smiled and said "yes it is would you like to hear it" both replied quickly "yes please" the doctor flipped a switch on the ultrasound machine and the room filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

Hearing the sound of their baby's heartbeat Ezra noticed that Aria had tears in her eyes he squeezed her hand before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it as he turned back to look at the screen he then asked Dr Brown "can we get 6 copies of the ultrasound please" Dr Brown answered "of course you can I can also make you up a DVD of the whole ultrasound to show friends and family now that you are out of the anger zone for a miscarriage if you don't mind waiting" again both of them replied quickly and excitedly "yes please" the doctor handed Aria a cloth to wipe the gel other belly while she left the room to go and print the pictures and make the DVD, Aria cleaned her belly pulled her top back down and sat up before Ezra pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her drawing her close to him before kissing her just then Dr Brown came back into the room smiling at the pair and handing over the pictures and the DVD.


	10. Dinner with the Montgomery Family

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 10 – Dinner with The Montgomery Family

Aria and Ezra had just finished with their doctors appointment and were their way back to Rosewood to have dinner with Aria's parents and brother, they sat quietly for a little while on the drive back Aria was leaning across the centre console snuggling into Ezra with her arms wrapped around his right arm with her head resting on his shoulder Ezra had placed his right hand on her left thigh giving her thigh a gentle squeeze before he turned his head briefly to kiss her lips he then turned his concentration back to his driving, Aria began to get uncomfortable sitting the way she was and moved back to her seat properly and put her head against the window, Ezra glanced at her out the corner of his eye as he reached for her hand he asked "hey baby what's the matter" her reply was "nothing just tired and overwhelmed that's all with everything that has been going on over the past few weeks, you know we get married in just under 5 weeks and I can't wait to be your wife" she says with a smile he then replies "I know I can't wait for you to be my wife either" still holding her hand he brings it to his lips and kisses it as she leans back against the window and closes her eyes.

They arrive at The Montgomery house at 5.55 pm and Ezra looks over to the passenger seat he notices that Aria has fallen asleep he gently pulls his hand from hers undoes her seatbelt so he doesn't have to lean across her, he gets out of the car closing his door quietly, looking up the front door he sees Ella standing there waiting to greet them, walking to her side of the car he opens the door gently picks her up he cradles her to his chest using his foot he closes the door and walks up the front steps and says "hey Ella how are you" Ella answers with "I am good thank you how are you come on in and go into the living room and take a seat would you like something to drink" Ezra replies "I am great and thank you for inviting us to dinner tonight and I love a drink" he noticed that Mike and Byron are in the living room as he sits down with Aria still in his arms getting comfortable without waking Aria was not easy but I managed.

Ella comes to join everyone in the living room taking her seat next to Byron and we start to talk about the Wedding Ella asks Ezra "have organized the suits yet" Ezra answers "yes I rang the store today and organized a fitting time for this Saturday at 12:00 pm so if Byron and Mike would like a lift I am more than happy to take them with me and Caleb, Toby, my brother Wesley and my dad will meet us there" I look down at Aria's sleepy form that is cradled in my arms and across my lap as her eyes start to flutter open I smile at her and she smiles sleepily back at me, she then hears her mothers voice as she says "hey sweetie how are you" Aria turned to face her family although she didn't move from Ezra's lap she replied "I am ok just really tired that's all with all the planning and school and the pregnancy my body is trying to keep up with it all … so what did I miss while I was taking a power nap" Ezra explains to Aria "we were just discussing some things to do with the wedding and how I rang the store today and organized a suit fitting for this Saturday is there anything special that I need to ask them about say like any specific color" Aria replied "yes can you ask them if they can match the waistcoats and ties to the color of the bridesmaids dresses I will give you a small piece of ribbon so you can show them what the color is".

Ella left the conversation and made her way to the kitchen to check on dinner Aria got off Ezra's lap and made her way to use the bathroom after relieving her bladder and washing up she made her way to the kitchen "hey mum can I help with anything" Ella replied "yes you can help me would you mind setting the table for me please", "sure" Aria quickly replied as she began to get out the placemats, cutlery, glasses and napkins placing them neatly on the table once she had finished she went back into the kitchen and pulled out a stool from under the island and sat down while watching her mum cooking while thinking about all the things that still needed to be done before the wedding, Aria was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a par of strong arms wrap around her waist and a hot breath on her ear as the person whispered in her ear "there you are" turning her head enough she caught the lips of her man kissing him softly before saying "you found me not that I was hiding I was giving you sometime to talk with dad and Mike that was all".

Finally dinner was ready as Ella served the meal on to the plates she then began to place the plates on the table as she called "come on everyone dinner is ready" everyone made their way to the table taking their seats Ezra of course being the gentleman he is pulled Aria's chair out for her before taking his own he grabbed Aria's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze before letting it go so that they could eat their dinner but he glanced in her direction and saw the smile on her face which caused him to smile, as everyone ate they engaged in light conversation, after we have eaten we clear the table and place the dishes in the dishwasher before going back to the living room where Aria pulled out the ultrasound picture to give to her parents watch a movie we ended up watching Water for Elephants, Aria and Ezra were snuggled up together on the love seat while Ella and Byron were cuddled together on the couch and Mike had gone upstairs to his room when the movie finished Ezra had noticed that Aria had fallen asleep again so he said quietly to Ella and Byron "thank you for having us for dinner but I think it is time that I got this beautiful woman here home and into bed she has had a long day".

Ezra stood up and picked Aria up bridal style and carried her to the car, he got Aria into the car and put her seatbelt on before he walks over to his side of the car he gets in and starts the car and heads for the apartment parking in his car space he unbuckles Aria's seatbelt before getting out and making his way to her side of the car, opening her door he gently scoops her into his arms and closes the door using the central locking button on the car key to lock the car before he carries her into the building and calls the elevator to take them to the third floor where their apartment is located, when he gets to the door he rests one knee against the door frame he sit Aria on that knee to take her weight so he can unlock the door once he opens the door he puts his arm back under her knees and take her inside and straight over to the bed laying her down and turning on the night light before going back to close the door and locking it then going into the bathroom to brush his teeth before going back to the bed and changing into his pajama bottoms, Ezra decided to try and make Aria a little more comfortable by removing her shoes, her jewelry and her jacket before climbing into bed and turning out the light and cuddling up his girl.

Aria wakes up to someone gently touching her cheek and soft kisses to her lips as she starts to stir her eyes begin to flutter open and staring down at her are the most beautiful icy blue eyes she had ever seen, she began to look him over starting at his eyes the going down to his lips and then back to his eyes and before long she can feel his lips once again on hers as he runs his tongue across her bottom lips trying to gain access to her mouth which she grants him instantly, it doesn't take them long to start a hot and heavy make out session with clothes being shed from both of their bodies as they engage themselves in a morning workout before getting up they head to the bathroom for a shower together once finished in the bathroom they make their way back towards the bed where Ezra sits on the edge of the bed and pulling Aria to his so she is standing between his legs as he places hands on her hips and his lips on her growing belly as he begins to say "hi baby this is your daddy and even though you are only small and you most likely can't hear me I just want you to know that I Love You" he then looks up at Aria and notices that she has tears rolling down her cheeks "you know Ezra that has to be one of the most beautiful things that you can say to our baby" she says to him before grasping his face gently leaning down to kiss his lips before they continue getting ready for work and school after they are dressed they eat breakfast and head out the door and down to the car park.

Kissing each other goodbye they get into their cars and go of to work and school, Aria managed to get through the school day with minimal attention from her teachers although there were a few that still looked at me funny but I really don't care what they think anymore I am happy and that matters when lunch time rolled around the girls and I sat at our normal table as they discussed more wedding details Spencer said "I have spoken with the florist and she has organized the flower arrangements each bouquet will have white roses, white and purple irises with larkspur and baby's breath fillers with the dark purple ribbon that matches the ribbon on your dress" Hanna was next to say "I have all the decorations and I have been over to the park to the gazebo and done a sketch of it so that I can start to work out how to decorate it and where everything will go" and then Emily filled me in "I have booked the photographer Laurel Tuckman and I am still trying to figure out the music situation although I was thinking of maybe hiring a jute box".

Aria replied "Spence can you get the florist to do a sample bouquet so we can see what it will look like, Han continue working on those sketches and Em I think a jute box sounds like a good idea and Laurel Tuckman being the photographer is fantastic as I did an internship with her over the summer, I have the ribbon coming this weekend so when I get it I can take some over to the bridal shop, to the florist and also give a small piece to Ezra for the tailor that is doing the suits so that they can get matching waistcoats and ties to match your dresses".

After school Aria heads home to the apartment trying to get home before Ezra to surprise him as he walks through the door, Aria beats him home as she gets in the door she sends him a text message "hey babe what time are going to be home" putting her phone down as she begins to strip her clothes off going to her underwear drawer she finds her sexiest bra and panties pulling them out when she hears her phone go off indicating she has a text message from Ezra saying "hi gorgeous I will be home in 15 minutes I am just about to walk out of the office I will see you soon" good she thought as she finished getting his surprise ready, after dressing in her bra and panties she pulled out one of Ezra's white button-up shirts and buttoning the last three buttons so that her bra could be seen as she walked over to the desk turning the chair so that it was facing the door she sat down and waited deciding to move into position when she heard his keys in the door, running her hands through her hair fluffing it up a little she heard his keys in the door she quickly put her left leg over the arm of the chair just as he walked in, he called out "I am home" but she stayed silent as he closed the door as he turned around he got the shock of his life when he saw the sight in front of him the only word to fall from his lips were "WOW" as he made his way toward her he knelt down and sat back on his heels in front of her placing his hand on her left knee.

Ezra moved his hand slowly from her knee up to her thigh and began to trace small patterns on the inside of her thigh while his other hand moved to the hem of the shirt she was wearing before making beginning to unbutton it, starting with the last button he leaned forward and placed a kiss where the newly exposed flesh of her belly appeared as he undid the next button again placing a kiss to the flesh that appeared before undoing the last button he reached up to kiss her lips chastely he quickly returned his focus back to undoing the last button once it was undone her pulled the shirt open and gazed lovingly at her newly developing body as he did he noticed that not only had her belly begun to swell but her breasts had also started to swell, he couldn't help himself he ran his hands up her body but they stopped at her breasts he cupped them gently as he knew from previous sexual encounters that they had become incredibly sensitive since being pregnant.

As Ezra sat in front of his fiance gently cupping and massaging her breasts he leaned forward until his mouth was touching the pale creamy skin of her swollen belly he began to lick his way up her body he stopped at her belly button dipping his tongue into it before kissing it and started to work his way higher up her body raising his body so that he was kneeling now as he got to her breasts, he sucked them gently through her lace bra which made her throw her head back and let out a moan as the sensation that it created was like nothing she had felt before, he slipped his fingers into the cups of her bra and pulled them down to expose her very erect and very sensitive nipples he then put his mouth over a nipple and sucked quite hard causing yet another moan to escape her throat before he released that nipple, kissing his way over to repeat his actions on the other one which of course she moaned again, as one of his hands softly made it's way back down her body over her belly and to the top of her panties he fought the urge to slip his hand into her panties but he placed his hand over the top and used his thumb to play with her clit he could feel her heat beginning to emanate from within her and the wetness that she produced due to her excitement.

Aria had he fingers tangled into the fine hairs at the nape of Ezra's neck as he continued to pleasure her, she could feel her own wetness escape her centre and soak the gusset of her panties she then felt Ezra's hands on her hips grasping the sides of her panties she heard him whisper "raise your hips" without a second thought she raised her hips as her began to pull her panties down when he got to a certain point where they could go no further she bought her right leg up to join her left over the arm of the chair so he could finish removing her panties once they were removed she put her right leg over the other arm over the chair so that she was now spread eagled in front of him as she whispered to him "please I need you" but instead of standing and shedding his clothes he put his head down between her legs and began to flick his tongue against her clit before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it until she starts to shake as her orgasm approaches he inserts two fingers and begins to move them in a come here motion, Aria let out a scream as she pulled Ezra by his hair harder against her centre as her orgasm rips through her tiny body her vaginal walls clamp down on his fingers as she exploded around them, Ezra continues to flick her clit as well as lick up all her juices that flow from within her, finally she comes down from cloud 9, Ezra pulls his fingers from her centre and is about to put them in his mouth when she grabs his hand and brings it up to her mouth and proceeds to place the two fingers that had just being within her body into her mouth and sucked them clean of her juices before pulling them out of her mouth, Ezra finally stood up in front of Aria leaning down he kissed her passionately while pushing her shirt off her shoulders and unclasping her bra.

Aria turned Ezra around so that he was leaning against his desk as she began to undress him starting with unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders letting it fall on the desk before starting on his belt and then the button and the zip on his pants pulling them down he kicked them off when they reached his ankles leaving him standing there in his boxer shorts with a raging hard-on straining against the fabric, Aria traced patterns on his chest and abs before pushing his boxer shorts down his legs his hard-on springing free and slapping against his stomach both of her small hands were now wrapped around his hard-on slowly stroking him leaning forward she placed a kiss right on the tip before opening her mouth and started to suck him off she heard him groan this gave her the approval she needed to know he was enjoying himself as his head was back so she couldn't see his face he began to leak pre-cum which she swallowed.

Ezra got to the point where he couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer he breathlessly said to Aria "I am going to cum any second baby" this only encouraged Aria to suck him harder and deeper into her mouth she had the head of his erection almost down her throat when she felt him tense up he groaned loudly and she felt his member get thicker in her mouth right before her shot his load down her throat, she flicked her tongue against his now very sensitive frenulum this action made him flinch and pull out of her mouth he noticed her disappointed face as he said "sorry baby I didn't mean to pull out of you mouth like that it is just that I am now very sensitive you understand don't you" Aria looked up at him with a small smile on her face and said "yes baby I understand but now you know how I feel sometimes when I say that some areas are very sensitive".

Aria stood up and moved toward Ezra and wrapped her arms around him standing on her tip toes she reached up to kiss him passionately Ezra then reached around her putting his hands on the back of her thighs indicating for her to jump up and wrap her legs around him which she did and he made his way over to the bed he put her down so she could crawl onto the bed and he followed quickly after her she was on her hands and knees with her ass in the air tempting Ezra to take her there and then and without a second thought on his part he was lining his erection up with her wet juicy centre and he quickly plunged into her it wasn't long before she screamed her way through an orgasm and his thrusts began alternating between soft and slow and harder and faster trying to prolong his second orgasm just as Aria was coming down from her second orgasm she began building for her third which started to rip through her body after a few hard and fast strokes she began to shake uncontrollably and screamed out twice as loud this time only because she extremely sensitive she collapsed face down on the bed and breathlessly said "please Ezra stop for a minute" Ezra replied with a little worry in his voice "baby are you ok" she replied this time by shaking her head left and right Ezra pulled out of her and laid down beside and pulled her into him and when she looked at him he noticed tears in her eyes and he knew that was enough for her before he spoke again "please baby tell me what happened did I hurt you, somehow if I did I am so sorry" Aria sobbed light but found her voice and replied "no baby you didn't hurt me it is just after three orgasms my body is extremely sensitive and I think if I had one more I would have passed out I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that but my body couldn't handle it and with the pregnancy hormones racing through my system just made it my emotions worse" Ezra nodded and said "ok as long as you are alright that is the main thing shall we go and have a nice relaxing bath and then we'll get something for dinner how does that sound" she said smiling "it sounds perfect lets go" and started to get up off the bed but when she attempted to stand her legs were like jelly.

Ezra picked Aria up and carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the side of the combined shower/bath as he turned on the taps and began to fill the bath using some lavender oil to help settle her nerves and sensitivity, Aria turned around and lowered herself into the bath while it was still filling up once it was full enough he turned the taps off and climbed into the bath and positioned himself behind her wrapping her in his arms, she leaned back and rested against his chest letting the overly warm water soothe her skin while both of their hands sat atop her baby bump relaxing against Ezra she could feel her eyes starting to flutter closed, soon enough she was asleep and so was Ezra they were both awoken with the feeling of being cold, no wonder they woke up feeling cold because the water had gone cold alerting them that they had both fallen asleep for longer than a few minutes Ezra said "come on baby lets get out, get dried and get warm while we order dinner" Aria said "ok but I get to choose what we eat because I feel like pizza for dinner" and with that they pulled the plug and got out of the bath dried and dressed themselves and snuggled on the couch and ordered dinner, while waiting for dinner Aria said "hey baby I am so sorry that I cut our afternoon of fun short I will have to think of a way to make it up to you".

They just cuddled up to each other trying to get warm as Ezra said "I know you are sorry these things happen and you can make it up me later on tonight when we go to bed with one of your amazing blow jobs" Aria leaned over and kissed him softly but was interrupted by a knock at the door Ezra peeled himself away from her and went to the door paying the man for their dinner, he closes the door and makes his way back to the couch and proceeded to eat their dinner once they finished Aria looked at him with a wicked smile on her face as she slipped off the couch and onto the floor in front of Ezra pushing herself between his legs and running her hands up and down his legs and over the area of his pants where his manhood lay now semi hard before she began to toy with the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms she pulled them down allowing his manhood to appear which was laying against his stomach leaning forward she licked the underneath side of his member before taking it into her mouth, she began to suck gently while slowly stroking him until he was at full hardness.

Aria continued to suck him slowly getting him to the point he wouldn't be able to hold back, she could tell that he was getting close to his orgasm and she began to pick up speed with her sucking and stroking on him, she eventually took his member so deep into her mouth that the head was so far down her throat that her nose was I his pubic hair she pulled back to catch her breath before going right back down on him she clamped her throat down around and he let out a loud groan as he came undone and shot another load down her throat and she was not afraid t swallow every drop that he had to offer, she pulled back so that he was out of her throat and almost out of her mouth except for the head as she gently licked him clean before pulling him out of her mouth completely tucking him back into his pajama bottoms and getting up off the floor and settling back on the couch beside him as she said "is that better babe I told you I would make it up to you" as she kisses him chastely before snuggling back into his side and wrapping the blanket around them, Ezra turned to her reaching his hand up to caress her cheek as he said "you most certainly made it up to me and yes that is much better but if you are feeling up to it later when we get into bed maybe we can make love slowly".

Later that night after cleaning their teeth and getting ready for bed Aria turned Ezra and said "I would love nothing more than to have you make slow passionate love to me" as they climbed into bed situating themselves under the covers pulling at each others clothes while kissing passionately they both pulled back to get air, Aria rolled Ezra on to his back as she threw her left leg over both of his so that she now straddled his hips slowly grinding on his raging hard-on that just kept growing under her some how they managed to divulge themselves of their clothes kicking the clothes to the floor as Ezra said "are you ready for this" Aria nodded her head and slowly began to lower herself down onto his member taking control of their movements so that she could enjoy their union together without her body becoming over-sensitized, they made love slowly until they were both on the verge of orgasm calling out each others names as they climaxed together.

After their slow and passionate lovemaking session them re-dressed before snuggling up with Aria's back to Ezra's chest with his arm draped lightly over her belly as he peppered her shoulder with kisses before he whispered in her ear "I Love You Aria" she replied "I Love You Too Ezra" both closing their eyes and falling into deep sleep.


	11. The Wedding

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 11 – The Wedding

Today is Friday 8th November 2012 and the planning has been completed and the young couple will be husband and wife by tomorrow afternoon, their family and friends couldn't be happier after everything that they have been through to get to this point in their relationship, Aria and Ezra woke up at 10:30 this morning and after lying in bed for over an hour talking and kissing every now and then they decided to get up and make breakfast together and as neither of them were going to work or school they had agreed to spend the day packing their suitcases and getting last minute necessary items for their honeymoon, once all the packing was done they collapsed on the couch together and cuddled while watching a movie, after the movie finished they showered together washing each other's bodies Ezra stood behind Aria while he applied the shower gel to her body starting at her breasts caressing them softly before slowly working his way down to her now 5 month baby bump and caressed it gently.

Aria was enjoying the feeling that her soon to be husband was creating deep within her body when she began to feel something else placing her hands on top of Ezra's to still them for a moment so that she could work out what else she was feeling when it happened again and it was a feeling she couldn't describe but it was as though something was pushing against her belly from the inside she turned to look over her shoulder at Ezra with a smile on her face and said "did you feel that babe" he nodded and said "what was that" she replied "that was our baby kicking" now Ezra smiled along with Aria as he felt the movement again he held his hand of the area a little longer feeling the kick 3 more times before he turned Aria to face him lowering his lips to hers he kissed her with so much love breaking apart he got down on his knees and placed a kiss to her belly and then he said to her belly "I Love You little one" before turning off the shower and getting out and drying off.

After dressing they finally decided to go out and get the last few items that they needed for their honeymoon, they drove to the mall pulling into the car park and parked walking hand in hand they made their way inside the mall, Aria said "I need to go to the surf shop to get a new bikini because my other one is a little small" Ezra let out a small chuckle when he realized what she was talking about leaning forward he whispered in her ear and said "I know but I really do like this new look on you" she looked at him with narrowed eyes and hit him in the arm, finally they finished their shopping an returned back to the apartment packed the items just bought Aria packed a small overnight bag so that she could go and stay at her parent's house for her bachelorette party with her Mother, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Paige and Dianne while Ezra would be staying here tonight after his bachelor party with his Dad, Wesley, Hardy, Caleb, Toby, Mike and Byron although she was a little nervous about how he would be tomorrow knowing Hardy he will probably try and get Ezra drunk.

Ezra drove Aria over to the Montgomery house pulling up in the driveway he switched the car off he got out and went for Aria's door opening it he allowed his glowing pregnant wife to be his hand to help her out of the car before getting her bag from the back seat walking to the front door hand in hand once more as they reached the stairs the front door opened to reveal Ella standing there with a huge smile on her face Aria and Ezra walked through the opened door and both were enveloped in a hug from Ella pulling back from the couple she said "I can't believe that you are getting married tomorrow" Ezra smiled and said "I know tomorrow is going to be one of the happiest days of my life" he looked down into Aria's eyes with so much love it was like they were the only two in the room before kissing her gently, Ella cleared her throat making Aria and Ezra look up at her as she moved to one side so that they could enter the house and so that she could close the door.

Aria and Ella went and sat in the living room while Ezra took Aria's bag upstairs and put it in her room before joining them in the living room he said goodbye to Ella as Aria stood up and made her way to him taking his hand his hers she lead him to the front door standing up on her tip toes and snaking her arms around his neck she kissed his lips softly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to his body as he could with her baby belly now making it difficult to pull her any closer they kissed for a few minutes before Ezra said "I Love You Baby I will see you tomorrow I'll be the one standing at the beach alter wearing a black suit looking as nervous as hell waiting for you" Aria laughed and said "I Love You Too and I will be the one walking down the aisle in white looking just as nervous as you will be, not long to go now and we will be husband and wife forever" and with their confession of love for each other over he opened the door stepping onto the verandah he turned back and kissed her lips chastely and headed to his car.

After Ezra had pulled out of the driveway and was out of sight Aria went back inside she wanted to tell her mother about what had happened this morning with the baby while waiting for the girls and Dianne to get there, Ella was still sitting on the couch when Aria returned to the living room so she sat down beside her mother with her feet curled up underneath her body and snuggled into her mother's side and said "Mum the most amazing thing happened this morning I couldn't believe it but it was so good" Ella looked at Aria and said "what happened sweetie" Aria reached for her mother's right hand taking it and placing it on her baby belly just as the baby was starting to kick Aria held her mother's hand over the spot where she had just felt the kicking, then the baby kicked again this time it was a lot harder and it was right where Ella's hand was placed.

Aria heard her mother gasp and looked up at her mother with a smile a mile wide and noticed that her mother's facial expressions mirrored her own before Ella said "oh my gosh that is so wonderful Aria I am so pleased for you, has Ezra felt it" Aria nodded and said "yes he felt it this morning he was standing behind me with his hands rubbing my belly when I first felt the baby move I wasn't sure what was happening so I placed my hands over his to stop his hands from moving and then I felt it a few more times they were very soft to start with and then they started getting a bit harder and I turned to Ezra and asked if he felt it and when he acknowledged that he had felt it too I knew it was our baby kicking he then turned me around kissed me and then he kissed my belly and said I Love You little one ".

Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Paige and Dianne all arrived at the house about 6:00 pm they took their bags up to my old room and the guest room before we ordered dinner which was Chinese after dinner was ordered Aria told the girls and Dianne about feeling the baby kicking this morning and of course they all wanted to have a feel when they had felt the baby move all of them were giggling and saying "that is so cool Aria", dinner finally arrived and while Ella and Dianne got it all ready Aria and the girls chose a couple of movies to watch for the rest of the evening Spencer's choice was My Best Friend's Wedding, Hanna chose 27 Dresses and Emily's choice was Bridesmaids, they all their dinner while watching the movie when they were done eating and the movie finished they had dessert which was Ben and Jerry's ice cream Aria quite happily sat there with her tub of chunky monkey, everyone else shared a mixture of flavors sweet cookies and cream, phish food, chocolate chip cookie dough, triple caramel chunk for the girls and mud pie and Dublin mudslide for the Ella and Dianne once they had finished watching the movies and eating ice cream they all headed for bed as they had an early start with getting everything set up on the beach and the gazebo at the park they all said their goodnights and were all soon fast asleep.

The girls all woke at 7:00 am they quietly got dressed leaving Aria to sleep a little longer and made their way to the beach to meet the boys so that they could begin setting up all the chairs, the small table, the arch and lay the sea grass aisle runner, all the chairs were decorated with dark purple and white ribbon, the arch was decorated with the same dark purple and white ribbon as well as purple and white chiffon to match Aria's dress and the same flowers that would be used in the bouquets weaved through sections of the arch, once the beach was finally done they took a photo and then moved on to the gazebo and decorated that with the purple and white chiffon fabric draped from the roof between each pillar, the dark purple and white ribbon on the up right pillars of the gazebo, before they began to set up the tables and chairs then laying the white tablecloths, dark purple placemats, glassware, cutlery and white napkins with a dark purple A and E stitched in one corner, when everything was finished they took another photo and girls went back to the Montgomery house while the boys went back to Ezra and Aria's apartment and just relaxed for a little while before having to get ready

Aria was woken by her mother at 8:30 am with a special breakfast in bed consisting of a stack of choc chip pancakes topped with chocolate syrup and ice cream with a glass of orange juice, Aria enjoyed every mouthful of her breakfast once she finished her breakfast she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom stripping out of her clothes she stepped into the stream of hot water coming from the shower head, letting the water cascade over her now rounded belly as she leaned against the wall of the shower enjoying the feel of the water, placing her hands on her belly she caressed it ever so gently while enjoying the feel of her baby moving around and kicking up a storm before she washed herself and her hair she then rinsed off and got out of the shower dried and dressed in strapless maxi dress, just as she had finished dressing she heard the girls talking with her mother downstairs.

Making her way down the stairs she could hear the girls in the kitchen and they were showing Ella the photos of the beach and of the gazebo at the park while they drank their coffees and ate their bagels that they got on the way back to the Montgomery house, Ella looked up at Aria as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen not saying a work the girls all turned to see what Ella was looking at and they made their way over to Aria and they all wrapped their arms around her tiny body before taking her into the living room and they put a movie on and sat back and relaxed as they still had about an hour and a half before the hairdresser and the nail artist arrived at the house to get them ready.

The doorbell rang and Ella went to answer it and found Dianne on the other side she moved aside and allowed Dianne to enter the house, Dianne hugged Ella before seeking out Aria and giving her a hug also everyone then sat and finished watching the movie just as the movie ended the doorbell rang once again and Ella opened the door to find both the hairdresser and the nail artist standing there she let them in and showed them both where they could set up in the dining room the hairdresser at one of the table and the nail artist at the other end of the table, the hairdresser starting with Spencer as her hair was the longest they decided to go with an elegant side updo with flowers and all the girls would wear their hair the same, Aria's hair would be the same but in the middle of her head so that she could wear her beaded headband, while Spencer was having her hair done Aria was up first with the nail artist and being that Aria is pregnant and her nails are long enough the nail artist just filed them and applied a white tip and a clear coat nail polish to them giving her the French nail look as the chemicals for the acrylic nails can be harmful to the baby before beginning Aria's make-up.

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ella and Dianne had all had their hair done and now they were getting their nails and make-up done and Aria was now sitting in the chair getting her hair done, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ella and Dianne, Ella had finished dressing just in time as the doorbell rang it was the florist with the flowers taking the flowers into the living room and placing them on the coffee table before heading back to the door to close it, with Aria's hair finally done and Emily's nails now dry they both head upstairs Emily gathering her things and heading to the main bathroom and changing while Aria went into her ensuite and putting on the lingerie that she would be wearing under her dress she then put on her robe and walked into the middle of her room.

Ella, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were standing there holding her shoes and her dress Aria sat down on the side of the bed and Ella got down and began to put Aria's shoes on, upon standing up Ella then helped Aria to stand and very carefully they lifted the dress above her head Aria shrugged off her robe and raised her arms as they started to lower the dress until it was in position with Ella standing behind Aria she had the great honor of zipping the dress up and helping her to adjust it so that it sat properly before turning Aria around and hugging her, Aria then let go of her mother and turned to look in her full length mirror and smoothed her dress of her baby belly and smiled, they all left the room and made their way downstairs just as the doorbell rang upon opening the door Aria saw Laurel Tuckman with her camera in hand ready to take photos before the ceremony she had just come from the apartment where she had photographed the boys.

Laurel Tuckman setting up all her camera equipment while Ella handed the girls their flowers, Aria picked up one of the corsages and walked over to Dianne and pinned it to her dress and hugged her as Laurel began taking photos before releasing her and walking back to pick up the other corsage and pinned it to her mother's dress and hugged her also kissing her cheek as more photos were taken, Laurel asked if there was a nice place outside to take some photos of Ella and Aria, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily in front of the beautiful white frangipani tree that was in full bloom with flowers galore and a photo of Aria and Dianne, after Laurel had enough photos they had gone back into the house Aria looked at the clock and smiled before saying "it's time to get going we have 20 minutes before the ceremony starts and I would like Laurel to get photos of the bridesmaids and the groomsmen and of Ezra, Wesley, Dianne and Robert (Ezra's Parents) and of Me then looking over at her mother You, Dad and Mike."

Arriving at the beach Aria could see the man of her dreams placing her hand on her belly because the baby was kicking up a storm but stayed out of Ezra's view, Ezra was standing near the arch talking with Hardy, Wesley, Caleb, Toby, Mike and his Dad he kept running his hand through his hair which was a sign that he was nervous, Aria knew how he felt because she was just as nervous if not more than he was right now shaking her head she needed to rid her body of the nervous feeling that she had as her father appeared beside her he wrapped Aria up in his arms and held her tight.

Byron glanced at his watch and whispered in Aria's ear "are you ready to marry your one true love because it's time" Aria pulled back and looked at her father and with a prize winning smile she nodded before turning to her mother and saying "can you go and let them know that we are ready up here and for everyone to take their seats" Ella turned to Aria and hugged and kissed her before heading down to where the ceremony will take place, once they had the nod from Reverend Ackard (Sean's Dad) that everyone was ready Emily and Wesley made their way down the sea grass aisle Hanna and Caleb were next and then Spencer and Toby, linking arms with her father in preparation of walking down the aisle looking at the head of the aisle she saw Wesley tap Ezra's shoulder and pointed in the direction of his bride as she stood at the beginning of the sea grass aisle and instantly they locked their eyes with each other and had smiles on their faces as though they had just won the lottery.

Byron and Aria began walking down the aisle and when they reached where Ezra was standing Byron kissed Aria's cheek and shook Ezra's hand before taking his seat next to Ella as Reverend Ackard began the ceremony.

Reverend Ackard

"Dearly beloved Ezra and Aria have invited

you here today to witness the exchanging

of vows that will unite them together as

Husband and Wife

They bring here today their Hopes and Dreams

Which they desire to bind together

Who gives this Daughter in Marriage?

Bryon replies I do

A good marriage is the union of two hearts and two lives

Welded together by mutual love and respect

You will walk together, work together,

Bear each other's burdens

And share each other's joys"

Reverend Ackard then said "I believe you two have prepared your own vows for today" Ezra and Aria nodded, may I have the rings please Mike handed the rings over, the Reverend handed Ezra the ring for Aria.

Ezra began his vows

"I, Ezra Michael Fitz take you

Aria Rose Montgomery to be my Wife

You are my Love, my Life and my Soul Mate

I have loved you since the day I met you 3 years ago

My love for you grew even more

When you told me you were pregnant

I will love you, respect you and care for you our child

Forever and Always."

Aria: I do

Reverend Ackard hand Aria the ring for Ezra and Aria then read her vows

I, Aria Rose Montgomery take you

Ezra Michael Fitz to be my Husband

You are my Best Friend, my Lover and my Soul Mate

Meeting you that day 3 years ago

Was one of the best days

Along with the day I found out I was pregnant

Today is the best day by far

I will love you Forever and Always.

Ezra: I do

Reverend Ackard

Bride and Groom, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife you may kiss your bride, Ezra pulled Aria as close to him as her belly would allow and kissed her with so much passion as everyone cheered them on they pulled back and looked around at everyone before going to sign their marriage license.

Laurel gathered everyone up in front of the arch for a big group photo and then photos of the bride and groom, photos of the bride and groom with both of their parents and brothers before heading over to the park for the reception, everyone ate lots of food and drank lots non-alcoholic beverages, danced until their feet hurt and all in all had fun being with friends and family, as night fell upon the park the gazebo was then lit with lots of twinkling lights, Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria and danced to their song 'Happiness by The Fray' while he sang the song in her ear so that only she could hear it as she lay her head upon his chest with her arms around his neck and his hands on the small of her back.

Their wedding reception finally came to an end about midnight Aria had kicked her heels off as her feet were starting to swell and hurt in them, Ezra was sitting talking to his parents with a very sleepy Aria curled up on his lap her head resting on his shoulder fighting to keep her eyes open, Dianne looked at Aria and then at Ezra and said "why don't you take her home she can barely keep her eyes open it has been an incredibly long day and she must be exhausted" Ezra looked down just as her eyes closed he kissed her forehead and said "I will take my beautiful wife home and we can get some rest before we board of flight in the morning for our honeymoon" and with that said he cradled her before standing up and saying goodbye to everyone he headed toward the car with the help of Byron he managed to unlock the car and settle Aria in without waking her.

Ezra drove to the apartment pulling into his car space he turned off the car and very gently nudged Aria to tell her that they were back at the apartment her eyes began to flutter open as she turned her head to face her husband he asked her "would you like me to carry you up to the apartment or are you going to walk up, her eyes now fully open she said "I will walk up but when you get the door unlocked and open can you carry me across the threshold as all husband do for their wives when they reach home" Ezra laughed and said "of course I will carry you over the threshold I had every intention of doing it and carrying you straight to bed stripping you out of that beautiful dress and ravishing your gorgeous body all night long with you calling out my name as I pleasure every inch of you".

Aria and Ezra made it up to the apartment once the door was unlocked and open Ezra scooped Aria up and cradled her against his body and entered the apartment using his foot to close the door he turned around allowed Aria to flick the lock then he carried her to the bed and set her down with her arms still around his neck he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck as he began to undo her dress, she pulled away before her could start top divulge her of the garment as her hands travelled to his shoulders and then to the tie he wore around his neck as she pulled it loose and discarded it to the floor and then started on the waistcoat once undone it too found the floor she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the floor.

Ezra had been divulged of most of his clothing, he now pushed her dress down and gasped as he saw the sexy lingerie that she was wearing the dress piled around her feet he picked her up and placed her on the bed gently moving her dress off to the side as he climbed on the bed with her, he started to kiss her lips gently then her sweet spot, her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, her breasts, the top of her baby bump, her belly button, her pubic bone, her thighs, her knees, her shins, her ankles, her feet he kissed his way back up her body until he stopped at her centre she moaned when she felt his hot breath against her sex entwining her fingers into his hair she pulled him back up so that his lips were only millimeters away from her leaning forward she attached her lips to his in a very passionate and heated kiss as her hands went to work on his belt buckle, the button and zipper on his pants stopping to rub his raging hard-on through the fabric of the pants before pushing them down and he kicked them off , he then made short work of her bra and panties throwing them over his shoulder to the floor.

Ezra slowly entered her as he kissed her passionately as she moaned into his mouth while clutching the sheets and arching her back up off the bed as she felt every inch of his thick and throbbing erection entered her body, by the time he buried to the hilt inside of his wife she had already gone over the edge with her first orgasm, Ezra made love slowly to his new wife over and over again giving her countless orgasms and him cumming at least three times before they were both too exhausted to continue so they got into bed and cuddled together and finally drifting off to sleep.


	12. The Honeymoon

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 12 – The Honeymoon

Aria and Ezra made it to the airport just in time for their flight as they both slept in after their long night of making hot passionate love to each other once they got back to the apartment from the wedding reception, Ella and Byron had picked them up and taken them to the airport so that they didn't have to leave the car in the airport car park for three weeks while they are in Hawaii enjoying their honeymoon.

Boarding their flight to Hawaii Ezra had chosen to take the window seat so that Aria wouldn't have to push past him if she needed to get up and go to the bathroom, the plane had not been in the air that long when Aria moved the arm rest between her and Ezra she placed her head on Ezra's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her as close as possible and he then rested his head on top of hers as they both began to close their eyes and they sleep for about 4 hours.

Ezra was the first to wake because his neck was starting to hurt from the position he had been in, after gently moving his arm from around his wife he begins to stretch out the kink in his neck turning his head to the right her see his wife starting to stir leaning forward he kisses her forehead her eyes now flutter open she looks up to see her very handsome husband staring at her, turning more to face him she puts her arms around his neck and winces slightly she pulls back and looks at him before saying "hey baby are you OK" he shakes his head and says "no I think I slept funny and now my neck is sore I tried stretching it out but it didn't help any it only gave me a headache."

Aria felt bad for him because she didn't want to see him in any pain as it is supposed to be a happy time for them they are spending three glorious weeks in Hawaii soaking up the sun, sand and water or maybe just chilling out on their own private little island, Aria asked Ezra to turn and face toward the window so that she could try and massage the area that was giving him trouble using very little pressure she began to run her thumbs over the nuisance area of his neck she could feel the little knots that had formed under the surface causing him pain.

Ezra was beginning to feel the knots loosen as she massaged his neck allowing him to be able to move more freely Aria stopped and he turned back around to kiss her and say "thank you baby that feels much better" just then he spotted a flight attendant walking past and asked her "excuse me but I was wondering do you have any Tylenol as I have a headache from sleeping awkwardly" the flight attendant said "yes let me go and get them for you and a glass of water" she walked back toward the galley getting the tablets and water and giving them to Ezra "thank you" he replies to the flight attendant before placing the tablets in his mouth and sipping the water and swallowing them.

Finally arriving Lihue Airport after a 12 hour flight Ezra grabs our carry-on luggage holds his hand out for Aria which she take instantly as the disembark the plane and head to collect their other luggage before going to hire a car so that they have transport around the island, they load the car and get a map of Koloa and begin to drive to the Grand Hyatt Kauai Resort and Spa, once they arrived at the resort they are checked into the Deluxe Suite the bell boy brings their luggage into the room and Ezra hands him a sufficient size tip as Aria begins to explore her new home for the next three weeks.

Aria has worn herself out with exploring the suite and unpacking the suitcases and putting everything away she is now laying on the king size bed next to her husband who had fallen asleep whist she was unpacking because he still had the headache that he gotten after falling asleep on the plane, moving closer to him she put her head on his chest and snuggled up into his side laying on her side her bump pressed against him she draped her arm over his stomach and closed her eyes.

Ezra woke up feeling better he no longer had a headache which he pleased about, as he looked down he noticed his beautiful wife asleep on his chest he wraps his arm around her he leans forward and kisses her forehead while drawing soft and subtle patterns on her back it doesn't take long for her to start waking up when Ezra shifts his body slightly so that he too is laying on his side facing her with his free hand now on the side of her belly her eyes now open and staring at her adorable and sexy husband and he staring at his drop dead sexy and gorgeous wife, they were pulled out of their staring contest when they felt movement between them.

Baby Fitz decided that he/she wanted to have some attention too so he/she began kicking up a storm and using mummy's bladder as a personal jumping castle which meant Aria had to get up and go to the bathroom, while she was in the bathroom Ezra got up and stretched his weary body and opened the French glass doors and went out on lanai (private patio or balcony) and sat at the small table taking in the area that surrounding their room while he waited for Aria to finish in the bathroom.

Aria made her way back to the bedroom looking for Ezra and noticed that he was sitting outside on the patio with his back facing the door she quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him with her hands on his chest with her face nuzzled into his crook of his neck kissing him gently as he took hold of her hand pulling her gently encouraging her to move in front of him, she let go of him and moved so that she was now in front of him as he gently pulled her into his lap wrapping her up in a loving and passionate embrace his lips moving to attach to hers kissing her gently to start with but it quickly became rather heated.

Ezra picked Aria up and carried her back into the bedroom when he felt his shins hit the side of the bed he lay her down without breaking the kiss he toyed with the hem of her tank top pulling it up breaking the kiss long enough to remove her top, her hands had slipped under his shirt and started to caress his toned chest as she pushed his shirt up divulging him of his shirt before attaching her lips to his neck leaving little open mouth kisses from his neck back to his mouth as we resumed our heated kissing he began working on my shorts button and zipper while she rubbed her tiny hand over his large erection that was now pushing against the material of his shorts.

Now completely naked Ezra is laying in the middle of the bed with Aria straddling his thighs with her hand wrapped around his throbbing member stroking him slowly before moving forward so that she was now straddling his hips he lifted her up enough to lower her onto his large thick and throbbing erection she moaned at the feeling of being so full, after adjusting to his member which she was still getting used to she began to slowly rock back and forth as she rested her hands on his muscular chest they picked up a steady rhythm as Aria teetered on the edge of orgasm Ezra began to rub her clit with his thumb which cause her to fall over the edge her walls clamped down on him as she came hard shuddering as her orgasm had taken over her tiny body, Ezra held her close as her flipped them over being careful not to squash her belly sitting back on his heels as he re-inserted his member into her wet center he gripped her hips as he began to pound her until they both reached their releases.

After recovering from their highs they got up and made their way to the bathroom Ezra turned on the faucets on the marble bath tub as Aria leaned against the marble vanity waiting for the bath to fill Ezra stood in front of his pregnant wife with his hands rubbing her belly he got down on his knees and began to talk to the baby "hey little one mummy and daddy can't wait to meet you not very long now until you are here" the baby responded by kicking right where Ezra's hand was placed.

Stepping into the bath tub Ezra sat behind Aria with his chest to her back and with his arms placed once again on her belly drawing pictures with his finger, he picked up the bottle of lavender body wash off the side of the bath pouring a small amount into his hand he then began to wash her after he had washed her leaving her center for her to wash, she turned around in front of him pouring some body wash in her hand she washed his chest, his back, his stomach and his legs leaving him to wash his manhood so that she didn't get him aroused again they rinsed off pulling the plug and got out of the bath tub dried and dressed Ezra wore cargo shorts and a Henley t-shirt while Aria wore a summery floral dress and both wore thongs on their feet.

Aria and Ezra left their room and went exploring around the island they took a walk along the beach walking hand in hand and stopping to enjoy the sunset and watching the waves roll in, Aria stood in front of Ezra with her back to his chest and his arms around her his hands on her belly along with hers resting on his they watched as a young couple sitting with their child as the child shoveled wet sand into the bucket the father helped the child carry the heavy bucket up onto dry sand the child helped to turn the bucket over to make a sandcastle, the sandcastle was perfect as the family decorated it with shells, pebbles, leaves and sticks that they had collected.

Aria turned to look at Ezra over her shoulder and said "that will be us soon" Ezra chuckled slightly before saying "yeah I know and guess what I can't wait" as he began to rub small circles just above her belly button (which had now started to pop out)as he leaned forward catching her lips with his she turned in his hold and put her arms around his neck they broke apart and headed back to their room where they could order in-room dining while they waited for their dinner to arrive Aria put her iPhone on the iHome stereo with iPod docking station, when the music started to play through the speakers Ezra joined her in the sitting area of their room she began walking toward him with a seductive sway of her body she put her hands on his chest and fisted the shirt in her hands pulling him towards her he instantly wrapped her up in his arms and began swaying to the sound of the music her head now lay on his chest as she listen to rhythmic beats of his heart the danced for about 10 minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Aria released Ezra and walked to the door letting the bellhop in pushing a cart that contained their dinner Ezra walked over the bellhop and handed him a $20 dollar note as a tip before the bellhop turned and exited the room Aria closed the door and Ezra pushed the cart over to where they would eat he turned and said "where would you like to eat in here or outside on the patio" her reply was "on the patio please it is still nice out" he pushed the cart to French doors, he went and pulled a chair out for her and waited until she sat down before pushing her chair in slightly he then placed the meals on the table and took his own seat , she reached over the table and grasped his hand and said "have I told you how much I Love You today" he smiled and said "yes you have told me a few times today but I will never get sick of hearing it because I feel exactly the same I Love You so much baby".

After enjoying their meal that went back inside into the sitting room and turned on the television and searched for a movie to watch while they ate their dessert of fruit salad and ice cream, they snuggled together on the couch and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory only they didn't see the end of the movie as both of them had fallen asleep, Aria woke up to Baby Fitz kicking her bladder gently she untangled herself from her husband who was still sleeping and made her way to the bathroom to relieve her very full bladder sigh as she did after washing her hands she went back to the couch to find Ezra still sleeping, at this point of the evening Aria was beginning to feel a little horny and needed it to be taken care of soon or there was no way she sleep.

Aria gently sat back on the couch facing Ezra she leaned forward and began placing light butterfly kisses to the side of his face but when she reached his ear she blew very gently into his ear with a smirk on her face as she did so while her hand lightly traced his chest and abs through his shirt she knew she was getting to him when he let out a groan even though his eyes were still closed she knew he was awake but enjoying her seductiveness, she moved closer to him and began to suck on his ear lobe causing him to groan slightly louder this time he moved his head to the side so that she now had full access to his neck her lips trailed from his ear to collarbone where she nipped at the skin before sucking on it drawing the skin into her mouth no doubt leaving a mark behind Ezra's eyes now fully open he gripped her hips and moved her so that she was now straddled across his lap as she continued to leave her mark on his beautiful body, with his hands still on her hips he held her in place and raised his hips to meet hers so that she could feel what her seductive ways had done to him.

Ezra moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts where is thumbs gently teased her already hard nipples before he raised his hands to her cheeks, once her face was in his hands he pulled her away from the hickey she had left on his collarbone and bought her face close to his so that his lips were just millimeters apart before he said "well that is a very nice way to wake up Mrs. Fitz but you are going to pay for that hickey you just left on my collarbone" she smiled her seductive smile and replied "oh really now and just may I ask how I am going to pay for that because right now I really don't care what you do to me" he didn't reply with words but h did reply with the action of flipping them so that she now lay on the couch he kissed her lips, then her sweet spot but he didn't stop there he began to bite and suck the spot behind her ear which drives her crazy even more as her hand tightly grips his hair pulling him in more while her free hand tugged at the hem of his shirt.

Once Ezra had left his mark on her he sat back and began to divulge himself of his clothing while Aria did the same with her dress before laying back down leaving her bikini on from Ezra to take off her, Ezra was now completely naked with his manhood standing at full salute it didn't take Ezra long to divulge his wife of her sexy barely there bikini he pulled the strings that held it on her body at the neck, behind her back and on each side of the bottoms throwing them to the floor with the rest of the clothes, he settled himself between her legs aligning his hips with hers as best as he could with her belly in the way he entered her with one thrust of his hips causing her to moan in pleasure as her body is quite sensitive due to the pregnancy so it doesn't take long for her to be on the edge of her first orgasm after a few more strokes he sends her over the edge she screams his name as her body trembles through the orgasm but slowly she comes down.

Ezra didn't stop moving while she had her orgasm he very slowly kept his rhythm but once she had come down he pulled out of her, still holding her hips he gently moved them onto the floor , they both now lay on their left sides with him behind her he lifts her right leg and places it over his right arm while holding his manhood in his right hand he enters her and then hold her right leg in the air, while his left arm is under her head and his left hand has a gentle grasp of her left breast massaging the nipple between his index finger and thumb he begins to move slowly to start with before picking up speed he is now pounding into her center and she can feel the tip of his manhood hitting her cervix which send shivers through her already sensitive body as she heads for orgasm number two.

Ezra can feel her walls clamping down around his manhood he tries to hold back his orgasm until he knows that she is completely satisfied before caring for his own needs, Aria once again begins to shake as her second orgasm rips through her body as he calls out Ezra name she feels him release inside her and they cum together, Ezra pulls her tight against his body as they try to get their breathing back to normal and before attempting to get up off the floor, they sit up and lean against the front of the couch Ezra manages to get himself up onto the couch before lifting his gorgeous and glowing wife up into his lap the newlyweds sit on the couch snuggled in each other's arms trying to calm down after they hot passionate and wild lovemaking session.

Aria moves herself off Ezra's lap and shakily makes her way to the bathroom to relieve her bladder before Baby Fitz decides to play soccer with it, Ezra turns off the television and gathers up their discarded clothing he then heads off into the bedroom, when he gets into the bedroom he Aria sitting on the side of the bed with her hands over her belly playing with her little snooze button (belly button) while the little one inside her belly kicks at it, Ezra hand her the t-shirt that he had on before they made love in the living room she pulled in over her head while he pulled in his boxer shorts and she got some clean panties out of the drawer and pulled them on while Ezra went to use the bathroom she pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed under the cotton sheet as it was still quite warm to have anything else covering them, Ezra returned from the bathroom and climbed under the sheet next his beautiful wife who was facing him he leaned over and gave her a kiss and said "goodnight Mrs. Fitz" she replied "goodnight Mr. Fitz" he turned the lamp off and cuddle back up to her and fell asleep happily with a smile on his face Aria rolled over so her back was against his chest and she too fell asleep happy.


	13. Finding out the Sex of Baby Fitz

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 13 – Finding out the Sex of Baby Fitz

Today is the 1st December 2012, Aria and Ezra have returned from their three week honeymoon in Hawaii they enjoyed spending the time together before Baby Fitz arrives, while on their honeymoon they went swimming in the resort pool, they swam in the beautiful blue ocean, took long walks on soft white sandy beaches, stayed in and watched movies and had sex at least 2-3 times a day depending on how horny they were, usually it would be Aria who instigated sex due to the pregnancy hormones.

They were met at the airport by Ella and Byron after collecting their luggage they made their way to the car Byron and Ezra loaded the bags in the car while Ella and Aria got in the car and got settled before the guys got in, when Ezra got in he noticed that his wife look uncomfortable as her hand was holding the top of her belly "are you ok baby" he asked Aria shook her head and said "no this little one has a foot pushing up under my ribs and it is starting to hurt" with tears now coming to the surface he kissed her temple and placed his hand on her belly rubbing it gently.

Arriving back at the Montgomery house Ezra picked Aria up out of the car and carried her inside and into the living room where he sat on the couch with her still in his arms, Aria moved off his lap and lay down on the couch with her head in his lap trying to see if laying down made her feel any better she started to feel some relief after 10 minutes of laying down and after another 5 minutes she had fallen asleep due to Ezra running his hand through her hair and the fact that it was just after 6:00 am so he let her sleep, he managed to slip out from underneath her and headed for the kitchen for coffee.

Ella started to prepare Aria's favorite breakfast of choc chip pancakes with ice cream and chocolate syrup, Byron and Ezra sat at the island in the center of the kitchen Ezra had asked for the real estate section of the newspaper while Byron read the rest of the newspaper and drinking coffee like it was the last beverage on earth they both were on their 4th cup since they got back from the airport, Aria woke up and wandered into the kitchen wrapping her arms around her husband and placing a kiss to center of his back before saying to her mother " something smells good mum" Ella giggled at that and said "only my girls favorite breakfast" they all ate breakfast before Ezra loaded up the laptop and put the memory card into the computer and bought up all the photos that they took on their honeymoon to show Ella and Byron before getting ready to go back to the apartment.

Aria and Ezra reached their apartment and sat on the couch with the real estate section of the newspaper again they began looking for a house that they could buy before baby arrives as the apartment will not be big enough when they have to start setting up the nursery area, Aria saw a house that she liked it had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a double car garage and a big backyard perfect for a family and maybe even a dog, the price of the house was $60,000, both Aria and Ezra liked the look of this house so Ezra rang the real estate agent and arranged a time to go and see the house the following afternoon at 1:00 pm.

The couple sat back and cuddled together while they ate lunch before heading to bed to have a much needed nap stripping out of their clothing and into their pajamas they crawled into bed with Aria laid on her left side while Ezra snuggled up behind her and put his arm around her, his hand placed on her swollen belly playing with her belly button, he rested his head on her shoulder and applied feathery soft kisses to the side of her neck and her sweet spot until they both drifted to sleep.

Ezra woke up before his beautiful wife and decided that he was going to get up and organize dinner for them he managed to unwrap himself from her without waking her as she needs her beauty sleep even though she was already beautiful with the glow created by the pregnancy, he took out some chicken, onion, red peppers, snow peas, carrots, corn, mushrooms he cut them up and then cooked the chicken with a sweet chili marinade sauce before adding all the vegetables cooking everything through, he served the chicken stir-fry and put the bowl onto a tray and he carried the tray over to the bed placing it on the night stand, before gently climbing back onto the bed he pulled the covers off his wife and he slipped his hand under her shirt and traced very light circles over the surface of her belly.

Aria opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her very handsome husband she rolled over and sat up in bed then leaned into Ezra and kissed him gently before saying "mmm something smells good" Ezra turned and picked up the tray from the night stand and placed it on her lap and said "I made dinner for us while you were sleeping".

After finishing their dinner they headed for the bathroom Ezra turned on the faucets and set the water to the right temperature before turning back to Aria he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and he started toying with the hem of her shirt before he divulged her of her shirt throwing it into the laundry hamper his hands then slipped under the elastic of her sleep shorts and panties and quickly he pushed them down to her ankles she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, Aria then began to undress Ezra quickly removing his boxer shorts throwing them into the hamper before pulling him into the shower with her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him, he returned the kiss with just as much passion as she had kissed to start with his hands roamed every inch of her glorious body.

They washed each other and rinsed off before getting out of the shower, they dried off and wrapped themselves in their towels and made it to the area where their bed is and dressed, once dressed they decided to watch the movie a wonderful life on television as they curled up in bed together Aria lay with her head on Ezra chest right above his heart, it wasn't long before the rhythmic beat of Ezra's heart soothed her body as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, Ezra looked down at his beloved wife when he noticed that her breathing had changed placing his lips on her forehead he kissed her and said "goodnight Aria I Love You", Ezra soon settled down his arms still around Aria as he too drifted off dream of what tomorrow would bring.

Upon waking early Monday morning Aria lay in bed snuggled up in Ezra's arms and watched him sleep as she was too comfortable to get out of bed and start the day just yet, she raised her hand and gently traced his jaw line with the tip of her finger, reaching up she kissed his soft lips she held her lips to his until she felt him kiss her back as he began to wake up she deepened their kisses as she rolled him onto his back so that she could straddle his hips, Ezra's eyes fluttered open and he was met with her sexy hazel eyes looking back at him, he cupped her face with one hand while the other tangled itself into her hair as he held her lips close to his, Aria began to grind her core along his rock hard erection he had no control over that part of his body, that part of his body had a mind of its own when it came to Aria he only had think about her, to be near her and he was rock hard and horny as hell.

They made love twice before getting out of bed at 9:30 am, once up they cooked and ate breakfast before getting ready to go over to see Ella and Byron before going to look at the house that they found in the paper yesterday to see if they would like to come along and have a look with the newlyweds, arriving at the Montgomery house they are greeted at the door by Ella who envelopes the couple in a big hug she kisses her daughters forehead before stepping aside to let them enter the house where they are then met by Mike and Byron in the living room everyone takes a seat and Ella offers coffee and hot chocolate both Aria and Ezra say yes to the offer, once the coffee and hot chocolate is made Ella returns to the living room and they chat about the house that they are going to be looking at, Ella and Byron agree to accompany them to view the house and couldn't be more pleased that they are just back from their honeymoon and already looking for a house.

Everyone has arrived at the for sale house and from the outside it looks promising but it's the inside that will make or break their decision on whether they buy or not, at exactly 1:00 pm the real estate agent arrives and informs them some more with details of the house, upon opening the front door and stepping into the house Aria is speechless which Ezra takes as a good thing as it means that she likes the house as they look through all the rooms Aria is already delegating each room, they walk into the master bedroom which has a built- in closet an ensuite bathroom with spa bath his and hers vanity basin, Aria turns to Ezra and says "I think I have fallen in love with this house, what do you think of it baby" Ezra replies "I love it, it has everything we need now all we need to do is fill in the paperwork" the couple turned to the real estate agent and said in unison "we'll take it" and with that said the agent pulled out the paperwork for them to fill in Ella and Byron would go guarantor for them, paperwork all filled in the couple went off to the bank to have a banker's cheque made out to the real estate and took over to the office straight after leaving the bank so that they could get the ball rolling.

Neither Aria nor Ezra could believe that they fell in love with that house straight away and now it was time to start thinking about packing up the apartment as settlement should take about 2-3 weeks, they could pack everything up and store it in the garage at the Montgomery house and get out of the apartment so they aren't paying rent as Ella and Byron offered them to move into Aria's old room until they can move into their house Aria and Ezra agreed to move into the Montgomery house for a few weeks.

The rest of the week went quickly as they had begun to pack up all their books and stuff they weren't using every day, soon enough it was Friday and they were very excited as today they were finding out the sex of Baby Fitz after eating breakfast they showered and got ready by 10:00 am they were on their way to Philadelphia for a 11:30 am appointment Aria held one hand over her bump while the other was enclosed in Ezra's their fingers laced together resting on the centre console as they discussed baby names Aria likes the names Shea, Anabelle and Izzabella for a girl and the names Alexander, Luca and Oliver for a boy, Ezra likes the names Lily, Anabelle and Jasmine for a girl and the names Connor, Luca and D'Arcy for a boy they decided that once they found out what the baby is they were going to go to stop off and pick up a helium balloon that says "It's a Boy or It's a Girl" and invite the girls and Dianne, Robert and Wes over for dinner to celebrate finding out the sex of the baby and buying a house.

Aria and Ezra arrived at the hospital, they went to the cafeteria and got something to eat and drink before heading up to the OB/GYN floor where the ultrasound will take place, they walked up to the reception desk hand in hand and checked in before taking a seat and waiting for their turn Ezra wrapped his arm around his wife looking down at her he could see a smile on her glowing gorgeous face "what are you smiling about my love" he asked She replied "oh I was just thinking about this little one is going to be" as she placed her hand on her belly she turned to look at Ezra "what would you like this baby to be" she asked as she snuggled into his chest as he said "I don't care what sex the baby is just as long as it is healthy, has 10 fingers and 10 toes that is all that really matters but if we are to have a little princess I wish for her to be as beautiful as her mother with my blue eyes, your hair, your nose and your smile".

Aria was close to tears after all the beautiful things he just said and Ezra noticed as she let out a light sob which she was trying to keep hidden with that he leaned down and kissed her lips gently, he pulled back and looked at her again and asked "what's wrong" she shook her head and said "nothing is wrong it just made me a little teary when you said all of those beautiful things" he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" he repeated this verse of his wedding vows "you are my love, my life and my soul mate forever and always" before he kissed her lips chastely.

A young nurse came out and called Aria Montgomery, Aria stood up and reached for Ezra's hand as he too stood up walking hand in hand they followed the nurse where Aria had her blood pressure and weight checked and where she quietly informed the nurse that her surname was no longer Montgomery that she had gotten married and it was now Fitz the nurse changed it on her file and apologized for the mistake, Aria and Ezra were taken into an examination room Ezra sat down in the chair beside the bed and Aria sat on his lap her arm draped lightly around his neck while they waited for Dr. Brown, after 5 minutes of being in the room there was a knock on the door as the door began to open and in walked Dr. Brown "hello Aria and Ezra how are you today" Aria replied "I am very good thank you" as she got off Ezra's lap and sat on the bed before laying back and lifting her shirt above her belly.

Dr. Brown lowered the bed so that Aria was half sitting up so that she could do Aria's belly measurement, have a feel of the baby and the ultrasound, Aria's belly measured at 22 centimeters which is exactly where it should be, everything else was all going according to the plan, now to the most exciting part of the appointment Dr. Brown set up the 3D ultrasound machine she then asked "so are we going to find out what the sex of the baby is" Aria and Ezra said in unison "yes" as Ezra reached for Aria's hand hold it firmly as Dr. Brown applied the cold gel to Aria's belly picking up the transducer wand Dr. Brown placed it on the lower part of Aria's belly moving it from side to side and up and down as she checked to make sure that the baby had no issues, the Dr. played with a few buttons and snapped a picture of the baby sucking it's thumb before moving down to find out the sex, they were luck because the baby was co-operating nicely which meant that they could see that the baby is a little girl, Ezra turned to Dr. Brown and asked " are we having a little girl" Dr. Brown chuckled and said "yes you are going to have a little girl" Ezra then leaned forward to kiss his beautiful wife and said "I hope she will be just like you" Aria had tears in her eyes when she found out they were having a girl, Dr. Brown cleaned off Aria's belly with a towel before going to get the picture she had taken of the baby during the ultrasound.

Aria and Ezra left the hospital and headed for home when they got back to Rosewood they stopped at the florist and got a large "It's a GIRL" balloon before heading to the apartment, Ezra rang his parents and asked them to come to dinner tonight at the Montgomery house, Aria rang the girls and asked them to come to dinner tonight as she and Ezra had two announcements to make, Aria then rang her mother and asked her if she wanted to go shopping to get some things for the dinner celebration and Ella said yes, Aria decided to meet her mother at the grocery store so that she didn't see the balloon after gathering all the supplies for dinner Ella took them back to her house and Aria went back to the apartment where she found Ezra having a nap on the couch she walked over to him and kissed his lips and stroked his left cheek with the back her left hand as she called out his name "Ezra baby it's time to wake up we have to get ready to go over to my parent's house for the dinner celebration" Ezra's eyes slowly began to open and he smiled at the sight before him as right in his face was the little baby bump that currently had his daughter cocooned inside lifting himself onto his elbows his lips met with Aria's belly as he kissed it before he started saying "hi my little princess" he placed his hand on Aria's belly and was rewarded with a kick, Aria stood up and moved slightly so that Ezra could sit up once he was sitting properly he pulled Aria into his lap and kissed her forehead as they cuddled together for a few minutes before having to get up and start getting ready for dinner.

Aria and Ezra arrived at the Montgomery house at about 4:30 pm and started to help prepare the meal they were having chicken, cheesy potato bake, pasta salad, mixed salad and red velvet cake for dessert, Aria peeled and cut all the potatoes for the potato bake and layered them into an oven proof dish before pouring the milk/ cheese mixture over the top then sprinkling more cheese on top and placing it in the oven, Ella cooked the pasta for the pasta salad along with some peas and corn kernels before chopping up the salad vegetables red peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, spring onions, lettuce while Aria began to mix the ingredients for the red velvet cake, after the ingredients were mixed Ezra snuck into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Aria and kissed her cheek as she began to pour the cake batter into the cake pan Ezra pulled back and took the cake pan from his wife and opened the oven door and placed the cake inside closing the door again, he pulled his wife into his side before leaning down to kiss her passionately even with Ella standing only a few feet away, Ella chuckled at the sight of her daughter and son in law before clearing her throat bringing them back to that they weren't alone.

At 6:00 pm Dianne, Robert and Wes arrived and Aria went and answered the door with Ezra by her side greeting them with hugs and kisses Dianne couldn't believe how big Aria had gotten over the 4 weeks since the wedding as she placed her hand on Aria's belly the baby kicked the area where Dianne's hand was sitting not once but repeatedly as if she was excited, the girls arrived about 10 minutes later everyone sat around talking while dinner finished cooking when Ezra said "we have some news to share with you" he turned to Aria "babe will you go and get the thing from the car" Aria kissed his cheek and went out to the car and bought the balloon into the living room where she got very strange looks from everyone as to why she was holding a pink balloon with It's a Girl on it.

Aria moved to where Ezra was standing in front of our families and friends and said "we had an ultrasound today and found out that we are having" she was interrupted by Hanna saying excitedly "you're having a baby girl" Aria and Ezra said in unison "yes we are and we could not be happier" Aria then said "there is also something else which we are excited about, Ezra and I bought a house and we should be able to move in after Christmas.


	14. One Big Happy Christmas

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 14 – One Big Happy Christmas

In the week after arriving home Aria and Ezra had packed up the apartment and moved everything into the Montgomery garage, they had moved into Aria's old room until the settlement of their house which would be done by the new year so that they could get everything into the house and begin working on the nursery for their little princess.

Aria and Ezra both got their Christmas shopping done and out of the way so that it would be less stress on Aria and the baby, although 3 days before Christmas they did go out to babies r us and get a few things like a matching crib and change table, a glider chair and ottoman, a pram and car carrier travel system in pink, a mattress and a couple of sheet sets they paid for their purchases and headed for home to await delivery of the items the cashier told them that they would be delivered in the next hour and a half, the truck got to the Montgomery house about an hour and quarter after Aria and Ezra had gotten home, Ezra helped the men to put it all in the garage while Aria was having a nap as she is getting quite tired as she gets further along into the pregnancy but that is normal.

When Aria woke she noticed that her super sexy husband was lying beside her just watching her as she slept, he reached his hand up to her face caressing it gently with the back of his hand before he picked up a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear before leaning forward to give her a loving and passionate kiss while his hands began to roam her body through her clothes, their kiss heated up to the point where neither could stand it any longer they needed to be skin on skin they divulged each other of their clothing before entwining the limbs together, both had hands roaming over every inch of newly exposed flesh as they continued with their heated make out session which of course turned into a very heated love making session, luck for them no-one was home at that time or it could have been very embarrassing to face the family at the dinner table later.

They lay there for a while before getting up and going to the bathroom where Ezra ran a bath and put in some relaxing lavender bath crystals before getting in and getting himself settled so that Aria could get in, Aria got in and sat so that she was in between his legs with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her using one hand he would scoop up some water and allow it to trickle over her belly while he rubbed her belly with his other hand, his little princess must have been enjoying the attention because she would start kicking if his hand stopped moving as if she was letting her father know that she had him wrapped around her tiny little finger (daddy's little girl already)after a while Aria said " we should really think about choosing her name" Ezra replied "yes I think that is a good idea" Aria then said "I like the name Shea Rose, Shea is the first letter of mine and the girls names what do you think" Ezra smiled and said Shea Rose Fitz does have a nice ring to it doesn't it, yes I think that is the perfect name for a perfect little girl" Aria turned slightly so that she could kiss her perfect husband to seal the deal that they had chosen their daughters name.

Ezra's family arrived back in Rosewood on Christmas Eve morning to help the Montgomery's get everything ready for a big family Christmas, 2012 is the beginning of a new tradition for the three families the new tradition will be that each year they will celebrate it at either the Montgomery house, the Fitz house or the Fitzgerald house, Dianne, Robert and Wes would be staying with the Montgomery's for a few days over the Christmas and New Year so that they can spend some time with their eldest son and daughter in law before the baby is born and also to get to know Aria's family a little better being that they live in New York.

The three families went out and walked about the streets of Rosewood looking at all the Christmas lights before heading back to the Montgomery house for dinner and an early night as Christmas Day was going to be a big day for everyone with lots of eating and spending much needed bonding time with the family, they all went to bed early Dianne and Robert in the guest room and Wesley on a blow up mattress in Mike's room everyone else in their respective rooms.

Aria woke early on Christmas morning with her man wrapped around her he had her body pulled so tightly against his she was unable to turn over so that she could face him to give him a kiss so she began to call out his name "Ezra" she shook his arm to try and wake him up she kept shaking him until she heard him groan before saying "Ezra you need to loosen your grip on me a little I can't move" immediately he released his grip as he said "sorry baby I didn't realize that I had a hold of you so tightly" Aria rolled over so that she was face to face with her husband as she replied "It's OK babe I just wanted to roll over that was all and I couldn't move" she leaned in and kissed him before saying against his lips

"Merry Christmas Babe" Ezra smiled and kissed her and said "Merry Christmas Sweetheart" he propped himself up on his elbow and put his free hand and his lips on Aria's belly and kissed it before saying "Merry Christmas Little Princess" and little Shea Rose responded to her daddy's voice by kicking his hand.

Aria and Ezra got up and made their way downstairs where the Christmas tree lights twinkled they lit up the living room with flashes of blue, red, orange and green, the young couple went into the kitchen and Aria turned on the coffee machine and started to brew a batch of coffee since the smell no longer made her nauseas hoping that everyone would be awake soon as she looked at the clock on the microwave she saw it was 7:00 am while she waited she reached for a mug to make Ezra's coffee.

Aria and Ezra moved into the living room and sat on the couch they turned on the television and watched the Christmas cartoons that were on as they cuddled up together until they heard someone else was up they didn't know who it was until they came downstairs it was Mike and Wesley, after going into the kitchen to get some orange juice Mike and Wesley sat down and watched the cartoons with their siblings and at around 8:00 am Ella, Byron, Dianne and Robert all got up and made their way downstairs and they all headed for the kitchen and got their much needed coffee before joining their respective children in the living room everyone said "merry Christmas" as both families gathered around the Christmas tree except Aria who had run off to get the video camera so that they could record their first Christmas as one big happy family.

Aria played Santa and handed out the present to everyone and when it came to Aria opening presents Ezra took the video camera, after everyone opened their presents Ella and Dianne went and started cooking breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, Aria went into the kitchen and said "I am going to take a quick shower before breakfast is that OK" Ella replied "that is fine honey" as Aria walked out of the kitchen she locked eyes with Ezra and said "I am going upstairs for a shower" she discreetly indicated for him to follow her upstairs, she made her way up to her room and began to find clothes to wear for the day she chose a red maxi dress with a green short sleeve bolero jacket with a red, green and white ribbon for her hair with dangly Christmas earrings, Aria was headed for the bathroom when she heard her bedroom door close and the lock flick indicating that Ezra had entered the room closed and locked the door so that they would have some privacy.

Ezra walked up behind Aria and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his hands over Aria's belly as they walked into the bathroom and Ezra kicked the door closed and made short work of undressing Aria while he turned the shower on while Aria quickly divulged Ezra of his clothing before they both step into the shower their hands roaming each other bodies their lips locked together in a passionate kiss as they stood under the cascading water.

Aria's hand stopped when she reached his rock hard erection she wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke him until he couldn't stand it anymore while she stroked him, Ezra traced his hand down her body until he reached her centre he began to rub her clit before inserting two fingers into her very wet centre, he gently gripped her wrist to stop her movement so that he could turn her around he gently pressed her upper body against the shower wall he placed one hand on her hip while using his other hand to align his erection with her centre rubbing the tip against her clit before slowly entering her placing his other hand on her hip as he thrust his hips forward so that his manhood was completely enveloped inside her he leaned forward and whispered in her ear " being inside you is my favorite place to be" leaning over her back as her pounded her centre so hard he sent her over the edge as she came hard her walls clamped down it caused Ezra to spurt off inside her leaving the pair of them weak.

They got out of the shower dried and dressed Aria did her hair and applied a small amount of make-up, once she was done she kissed Ezra and said "thank you for that amazing shower babe" they exited her bedroom with their arms around each other to rejoined the rest of the family downstairs, as they reached the bottom step everyone looked at them with a smirk that said we know what you were doing to up there Aria felt her cheeks flush slightly as she turned and buried her face into Ezra's shirt trying to hide her embarrassment, Ezra picked Aria up bridal style and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her in his lap everyone else went back to talking while Aria and Ezra just sat there and listened to what was going on, Aria slowly but shorely pulled her face from Ezra's chest after feeling her cheeks return to normal she turned to Ezra and said "I am going to get a drink do you want one" he replied "yes please I will have whatever you are having" she then got up and headed for the kitchen when she got to the fridge she noticed her mother standing in the doorway leaning against the door jamb with a wicked smile on her face she then said "everyone knows what you two were doing up there you know that don't you" Aria just nodded her head as she found a spot on the floor before shyly saying "what do you want me to do mum these pregnancy hormones make me want him really bad and it gets to the point I need him I am sorry you all had to be witness to our activities this morning" Ella laughed and said "believe me I know how you feel I was exactly the same when I was pregnant with you I couldn't get enough of your father, so don't be embarrassed because we did the same thing one Christmas and got the exact same look you got from everyone.

The rest of Christmas Day went off without anymore mishaps, everyone enjoyed a yummy lunch and then afterwards everyone was so full they all just sat around and talked and Mike bought his Nintendo Wii game console and a few games down from his bedroom and Mike, Wes, Ezra and Aria played until it was time to go to bed, every person in the Montgomery house was tired so they had an early night Aria was especially tired and with her having eaten a decent amount of food at lunch Ezra carried her upstairs and into her room placing her feet on the floor he again made short work of undressing her before picking up one of his Hollis t-shirts and holding it out for her to pull on before he undressed himself they climbed into bed and snuggled up together.

Aria let out a sigh because all she wanted to do was go to sleep but little miss Shea had other ideas for her mother she thought it was party time she was kicking and punching her mother Aria looked up at Ezra and said "can you please tell our daughter that it is bed time and not party time and to stop kicking and punching me" Ezra let out little chuckle before moving towards her belly he pressed his lips to her belly button and said "hey in there little princess can you please calm down, stop kicking and punching mummy because she is really tired and needs her sleep, Aria kissed him looked him in the eye and said "she has you wrapped around her itty bitty finger already and she's not even born yet but thank you for those word because she has stopped" and with that Aria rolled onto her left side and Ezra wrapped himself around his wife like ivy as they drifted off to sleep together.

Ella, Dianne, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna spent time shopping and buying clothes, nappies, blankets and lots of other necessary items for Baby Shea so that once Aria and Ezra are in their new house they can spend time unpacking and getting everything in place before the baby arrives, the boys sat at home and watched sport, Byron and Robert read the newspaper, Mike, Ezra and Wes played Mario Kart on the Nintendo Wii Ezra beating Mike and Wes numerous times before the girls got back from their shopping trip.

Ezra was excited to see what they had bought while out shopping he helped bring in all the bags that contained lots of pink, purple and white, everyone sat in the living room while Aria showed all the outfits there was tiny little singlet vests, short sleeve bodysuits, long sleeve bodysuits, all-in-one romper suits, little dresses with nappy covers and wraps and blankets for the crib and the bassinet.


	15. Moving to the New House

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 15 –Moving to the New House

Aria and Ezra saw in the New Year with their family and friends and at the stroke of midnight everyone yelled "Happy New Year" as the fireworks began lighting up the sky full of different colors and patterns in time with the music that played in the background, Aria sat on the picnic rug with Ezra behind her she turned so that her legs were now over one of his as the both leaned in and kissed each other passionately not caring that everyone was watching them.

Aria and Ezra had finalized all the paperwork to do with the house so that over the first few days of 2013 they could begin to move into the new house, New Year's Day would be the start of the big move, there would be Byron, Robert, Ezra, Wesley, Mike, Toby and Caleb that could do the heavy lifting and it was lucky that Toby had the Ute so that they didn't have to hire a trailer as they began to load the bed, the chest of drawers and the couch from Ezra's apartment and added all the nursery furniture boxes, they then began filling up the cars with boxes and bags of clothing, while inside Ella, Dianne, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer were packing up the rest of Aria's room which consisted of the clothing that they had been wearing while living in the Montgomery house and their bathroom items and anything else that needed to be packed was put in boxes, Ezra came up and wrapped himself around his gorgeous wife and said "are you nearly ready to make the first trip over to the new house" Aria turned around in his hold and said "yes we just need to load this stuff into the car and we can go" he kissed her chastely before releasing his hold on her and going to pick up one of the boxes on her bed and took it downstairs Ella, Dianne picked up the bags and Emily picked up the other box they made their way downstairs and out to the car Aria picked up her purse as well as Hanna, Emily and Spencer's bags and took them out to them.

Aria handed the girls their bags and got in the car with Ezra and the girls all loaded into Spencer's Toyota Kluger, Aria and Ezra started to drive slowly down the street so that Spencer and Toby could follow them to the house as they had never been there before, they drove about 10 minutes from the Montgomery house upon arriving at the house they parked in the driveway and exited their cars Ezra pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Aria so that she could unlock the door, once the door was unlocked and open Ezra picked Aria up and carried her over the threshold of their home he put her down and pulled her toward him and kissed her before pulled back to reality by the girls saying "awwwww you guys are so cute" by the time they had pulled away from each other everyone else had arrived, everyone entered the house, Aria and Ezra took everyone on a tour of the single level house informing the guys which room was the office and the nursery before the guys went out and started unloading the Ute Ezra and Toby took the box containing the crib, Mike took the change table, Wes and Caleb took the glider chair, Byron took the ottoman while the Robert began to help unload the cars with the girls taking boxes and distributing them to where they needed to go while the other guys unloaded the couch, the chest of drawers and the bed before helping to unload the cars taking everything inside the house and into the designated areas.

All the guys got back in their cars and headed back to the Montgomery house to finish with the last few pieces of furniture Ezra's desk and 3 bookshelves which were loaded onto the Ute while the boxes and bags were loaded into the car, all the girls stayed at the new house and started to put away all the kitchen items into the cupboards and drawers before moving into the master bedroom to start hanging up all the clothing on hangers and make the bed, they all then moved to the living room to wait for all the guys to come back with the rest of the stuff except for the last few big items, the guys arrived back at the house and began unloading everything off the back of the Ute and out of the car and take it into the house, Ezra walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water he leaned against the sink and looked out the window into the backyard.

Aria walked up behind him quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder before moving so that he could pull her into his side she moved her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck then stood on her tip toes entwining her fingers in his hair she pulled his head towards her so that she could kiss him, he ran his hands from where they were on her hips down to the backs of her thighs and picks her and sits her up on the bench standing between his wife's legs he continued to kiss her deepening the kiss his hands roaming over her belly while her hands remain entwined in his hair holding him against her lips they eventually pulled apart enough to get their breath back but they still had their eyes locked on each other until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat Aria and Ezra both turned to see Byron standing at the entrance of the kitchen with a wicked smile on his face as he said "I see you couldn't wait for everyone to leave before you christen the house" Aria felt her cheeks blush at being caught making out with her husband in their own house.

Byron turned and left the kitchen leaving behind a very embarrassed Aria, Ezra looked back at his wife and whispered in her ear "we will finish this later when we are alone" Aria just nodded in agreement as Ezra helped her of the bench he offered her his hand which she took without hesitation as they walked back into the living room where everyone looked at them, Byron spoke and said "are we going back to finish getting the rest of the furniture Ezra nodded and said "yes" as Toby, Caleb, Byron and Robert all got up and kissed their significant others, while Ezra took the longest to kiss Aria goodbye before Toby grabbed his arm and pulled him away Ezra turned and looked over his shoulder and said "I will see you soon baby I Love You" Aria giggled before saying "I Love You Too Babe see you when you get back".

While the guys went back to the Montgomery house except for Mike and Wes who stayed to help Aria with any furniture that she wanted moved or any big boxes that needed lifting, everyone began to put everything away empty boxes were flattened out and stored in the garage and newspaper thrown in the recycling bin, once everything was done Ella asked Aria "can you write me out a grocery list and Dianne and I will go to the store and pick it up for you so that you and Ezra don't have to go anywhere tonight" as she handed Aria a piece of paper and a pen, Aria wrote down all the necessary items that they would need for the next few day.

Ella and Dianne left Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Mike and Wes while they went to the grocery store, everything now had a place and all the boxes and bags were unpacked and put in its rightful place so they headed back to the living room and awaited the return of the guys they didn't have to wait long as they arrived about 10 minutes after they all sat down, Aria jumped up as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and ran to open the door she opened it to find her handsome and downright sexy husband standing there hand out in front of him ready to open the door but when Aria opened it his hand went straight to her hip as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss but decided against it remembering that they weren't alone the girls just laughed at the pair and shook their heads at how cute they were together Ezra walked in the door still with Aria in his arms as Toby yelled out "move out of the way coming through" Ezra released Aria and went to help bring in the rest of the furniture which was only the coffee table, the dining room table and chairs and the fridge which Caleb and Toby just bought in on a hand trolley so Ezra and Bryon grabbed the dining room table and bought it in and placed it the large dining room while Robert, Wes, Mike and Caleb bought in the four chairs while Toby bought in the coffee table and placed it in the living room between the couch and the television.

Aria turned to Toby and asked "can you help us put the nursery furniture together after we have painted the room please" Toby said "yeah no problems I can even come and help paint the room if you would like" Aria and Ezra both answered "yes please that would fantastic", Ella and Dianne arrived back at the house with the groceries they walked in with both hands full with bags Ezra went out to bring in the last few bags while Aria, Ella and Dianne began to put the groceries away Ezra bought in the rest of the bags and placed them on the bench and began to help put pass the items to Aria, Ella and his mother, Ezra turned to Ella and asked "how much do we owe you Ella" Ella looked him in the eye and said "you owe me nothing I offered to go out and buy your groceries so that you and Aria didn't have to" "thank you very much for that Ella" Ezra said, it is now late afternoon and by now everyone is getting hungry so Ezra asked everyone "how does Chinese sound for dinner" everyone nodded so he looked up the number for Rose of Sharon and pressed the green button to dial the number he ordered his and Aria's favorite, 2 special fried rice, 2 packs mini spring rolls, 2 packs wontons, 2 packs money bags, sweet and sour chicken, beef and cashews and a few other dishes that he thought that everyone would eat he knew that Aria wouldn't share her dinner and he wasn't going to mess with a pregnant women and her food he learnt that lesson early on in the pregnancy.

Ezra went to the store to get some plastic plates, plastic cutlery, plastic cups and some cold sodas before going to pick up dinner he went back to the house and everyone helped themselves to what they wanted to eat and drink before returning to the living room and digging into their food Aria sat on the couch while Ezra sat on the floor in front of her, Ella, Dianne and Robert sat on the couch next to Aria, Byron sat in the single armchair while Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Toby, Caleb, Mike and Wes all sat on the floor around the coffee table, Aria and Ella cleaned up from dinner and went back to the living room to join everyone else they were all sitting there talking, laughing and joking around, by the time everybody left it was about 9:30 pm Aria and Ezra were standing on the driveway waving as they all drove off, Aria leaned up against Ezra and lay her head on his shoulder once everybody had driven away they made their way back inside.

Ezra locked the front door and turned around to see his gorgeous wife standing there waiting for him she stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to the back of her thighs and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he attacked her lips with his and carried her to their bedroom when his knees hit the end of the bed he gently lowered her onto the mattress without breaking their kiss he crawled up onto the bed using one hand to support his weight as he maneuvered them into the centre of the bed were they settled into an intense make-out session his free hand roaming over her belly to the hem of her shirt gripping the fabric between his fingers he began to lift her shirt up over her bump up over her breasts as Aria raised her arms above her head and Ezra got on his knees and divulged her of the rest of her clothing before removing his own clothing.

Now laying on the bed completely their lips attacking each other's hungrily, their hands constantly roaming each other's body Ezra played with Aria's hard and erect nipples while Aria dragged her nails up and down Ezra's back which only turned him on even further, Ezra's hand worked its way down to Aria's hot, wet and aching centre where he began to rub her clit until she was almost to the point of going over the edge she started to speak through her ragged breath "please Ezra take me I have been waiting all day for this I can't wait any longer" and with that he aligned himself with her entrance and entered her slowly he let a low growl escape from his lips as he fully penetrated her he took her over the edge as she had clamped her vaginal muscles down around him coming all over his manhood, his rhythm was long soft strokes to start with but as he neared his release he changed his rhythm to hard and fast, he pounded into her one last time before he released his load into which set her off with another mind blowing orgasm, he reached down and pulled up the covers before pulling her body tight against his as they lay there regaining their breath before going to sleep.

Aria woke up to Baby Shea playing soccer with her bladder, she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom while relieving herself she looked at the spa bath in the corner and decided that she could do with a relaxing bath to help ease her aching body, she turned on the faucets and adjusted the temperature, she flinched slightly as she felt Ezra's strong hands on her hips as he pulled her hips back against him and being as they were naked she could feel Ezra's erection as he pressed it against her entrance and with a thrust of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside her, Aria let a gasp slip from her lips at the sudden force and intrusion of his member as it took her by surprise she used the wall to support herself as he moved in and out of her wet centre his hands slipped from her hips around the front of her body, sliding up over her bump and continue sliding up to her now slightly larger and more fuller breasts he begins rolling her nipples between his thumbs and fingers making them stand out erect like pencil erasers, leaning over her back he kisses the back of her neck, her shoulder, her sweet spot before nibbling on her ear lobe, he has set a hard and fast rhythm which he know would send her over the edge, he felt her walls clamp down around him as her orgasm took over her body causing her body to shake which set off his orgasm he held her against him until they calmed down enough to get into the bath .

Slowly they lowered themselves into the bath Aria had her back to Ezra's chest as they sat there in a comfortable silence completely sated and enjoying their time together before Baby Shea arrives, Ezra picked up the washcloth and applied some shower gel to it and began to lather Aria's body making her all nice and soapy he washed every inch of her magnificent body before she moved and rinsed off the soap as she turned around taking the wash cloth from him she applied a little bit more shower gel and began to lather up his body making sure she returned the favor of getting every inch of his body, after they were both clean they sat there for a little while longer before deciding that they need to get out and get something to eat Aria pulled the plug while Ezra stood up behind her moving so he was now standing in front of her he held out his hand for her offering to help her up she instantly took his offered hand he gently pulled her to her feet, they stepped out of the bath and dried off and dressed comfortably for the day Aria stole a pair of Ezra's boxer shorts and her favorite Hollis t-shirt of his while he put on a pair of boxer shorts, shorts and a t-shirt and left the room hand in hand headed for the kitchen.

After having cooked breakfast together, they eat cuddled together on the couch, they got up and loading the dishwasher, before putting a movie on and cuddled up on the couch again half way through the movie Aria lay down and put her feet in Ezra's lap, he picked up one of her feet and began to massage it starting at her toes he worked his way up to her swollen ankles before placing it back in his lap he then picked up her other foot and massaged it the same way as the first foot before putting it back down with one hand still on her ankle he put his other hand on her other leg and began to gently rub his hands up and down her legs from her ankles to her thighs a couple of times, when his hands were back at her ankles he slowly and gently ran his back up her legs and when he got to her thighs and the hem of his boxer shorts she was wearing he slipped his hands up the legs of the shorts and travelled until they met at the apex between her thighs where he used his thumbs to tease her.

Ezra teased Aria until she was ready to fall over the edge into orgasmic bliss, when he felt that she was on the verge of orgasm he removed his hands from legs of her shorts and grabbed the hem of them as he divulged them from her body leaving her in his Hollis t-shirt which he quickly removed before divulging his own clothes, Ezra took her hands and helped her to sit up before pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling his hips she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, his erection now sandwiched between their bodies as they began a very heated make out session their hands roaming every inch of each other's bodies, their skin now burning with the need and want that they have for one another.

Aria and Ezra had now completely forgotten about the movie as it played in the background while they made hot passionate love on the couch, on the living room floor, in the kitchen, on the dining room table, on Ezra's desk in the office and every other room and surface imaginable the only room that they didn't go into was the nursery, after they were completely sated and spent they gathered the clothes they had been wearing and went to shower, after they showered and dressed they headed to the kitchen to make lunch they decided on having ham and cheese toasties they went and sat out on the back verandah on the swinging chair that was there and ate their lunch, they finished their lunch they sat there cuddled up together Aria had her legs resting on Ezra's lap as looked out the gardens that ran around the perimeter of the fence line.

Aria looked up at Ezra and said "can you imagine what it will be like when Shea is old enough to be able to run around out here with a dog chasing her and we can build her a cubby house and have a swing set" he kissed the top of her head and said "I was just thinking the exact same thing" he placed his hand over Shea's current home and he was rewarded with a strong kick which made him laugh as he said "I think our little princess knows when we are talking about her because always kicks when I place my hand on your belly" Aria nods and says "yes I know it probably has something to do with the fact that she likes to hear your voice as she can hear muffled sounds and voices and she becomes very active when you talk to her" Aria swings her legs off Ezra's lap so that she was sitting up properly and lifted her shirt up over her belly and pushed her shorts down so the elastic was under her belly and rubbed her hands over her belly she too was rewarded with kicks against the palms of her hands, she removed her hands and waited for Shea to stop kicking she looked up and mouthed the word "now" to Ezra.

Ezra turned so that he was facing Aria and without touching her belly he leaned forward and said "hello princess this is your daddy" Aria began to laugh as Shea began to kick up a storm just from those few words from Ezra, Aria picked up his hand and placed in on her belly as he continued "mummy and I have so many things planned for when you are old enough" he chuckled as he felt her kicking he continued "we are going to get you a puppy and get Uncle Toby to build you a cubby house and we will get you a swing set and a bike" Shea was still kicking his hand when he turned his attention back to Aria and he said to her "do you know how much I Love You and how beautiful you are with your growing belly you are glowing" Aria felt her cheeks blush a little as she said " thank you and I Love You Too, I Love being pregnant as it shows our baby was created out of our love for each other".

They sat enjoying each other's company they talked about everything to do with the next 3 months of the pregnancy all the tests, ultrasound, birthing classes, labor and delivery and they decided that they would ask Toby to come around and help paint the nursery and assemble the crib, change table, the rocking chair and ottoman and the chest of drawers this weekend, they decided to go and choose the paint and any decorative pieces like borders, lamps, photo frames, wall hangings and the letters that spell out her name to which they can decorate before the weekend.

The weekend finally came and they had cleared out the nursery of all the boxes of furniture and put them in the spare room, Toby and Spencer arrived at the house about 8:30 on Saturday morning so that they could get an early start Ezra helped Toby to lay all the paint cloth over the carpet, Aria and Spencer sat in the living room drinking coffee and hot chocolate as they talked they were deciding on what they were going to do while the guys were painting, Spencer came up with the best idea and said "how about you ring your mum while I ring Hanna and Emily and we can all go shopping and get some more things for that gorgeous baby of yours" she placed her hand on Aria's belly getting a kick as a reward Spencer laughed at the feeling as Aria said "that's normal she kicks like crazy whenever anyone touches my belly or whenever Ezra talks to her" Aria called her mum and she agreed to go shopping and said that she meet them at the mall while Spencer was on a three way call with Hanna and Emily who also agreed to go shopping and that they would meet them there.

Aria and Spencer walked into the nursery to let the guys know that they were going shopping with Ella, Hanna and Emily and that they would be back later, Aria kissed Ezra passionately while Spencer and Toby's kiss was a quick peck on the lips before turning on their heels and leaving the room grabbing the purses and leave the house headed for the mall once they arrive they find Ella, Emily and Hanna waiting for them, they begin shopping for some maternity clothes for Aria to wear when school starts back even though she won't be there long due to having only a few months to go, Aria got a few dresses, some nice flowy tops and some elastic waist pants that come up over her belly to help support the weight of her growing baby before they headed to buy clothes for the baby getting a range of different sizes due to not knowing how big the baby will be when she is born.

Aria needed to sit down and rest her now aching feet they made their way to the food court to get some lunch Aria was craving some orange chicken and rice so Ella offered to get it for so she could rest, while waiting for her lunch Aria pulled out her phone and rang Ezra he answered on the second ring and said "hey baby how is your shopping going" Aria could hear the him smiling through the phone which made her smile as she replied "shopping is going great babe I bought some clothes for Shea and some new clothes for me for when school starts and we are just about to have some lunch how is it going over there" he replied back "it is going good here Caleb and your dad decided to come and help we are just about to start painting the walls as we each have a wall to paint", 3 out of the 4 walls were being painted baby pink with the other wall being a feature wall that will be painted hot pink and the full baby pink wall (the one with no windows or door)will have a beautiful tree mural painted on it which will then have photos of every family member starting with a photo of Ezra and Aria while she is pregnant then Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Paige, Ella, Byron and Mike, Dianne, Robert and Wesley and then one of Shea on her own but also with her parents.

All the girls arrived back at Aria and Ezra's house just as all the guys finished cleaning up and were about to sit down a have a few beers together even though Toby and Caleb were still underage 1 beer each couldn't hurt, Aria, Spencer and Ella bought all the shopping bags in and sat down in the living room and Aria began to show everyone what she had bought for the baby there were lots of clothes, and baby monitor, a nappy bag, sheet sets for both the crib and the bassinet, Aria pulled all the tags off everything and went to the laundry to grab a clothes basket she headed back to the living room gathered up all the clothing and sheets that she bought a put them in the basket and took them back to the laundry and put them in the washing machine before returning to the living room, as Aria walked past Ezra he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and said "would you like to go and have a look at the nursery" Aria nodded and said "yes please" she stood up grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet and walked toward the nursery flicking on the light she looked at the walls they were just how she imagined it would look and Toby, Caleb and Byron all offered to come back tomorrow and assemble all the furniture so that the nursery would be complete all that was need now was Baby Shea.


	16. Baby Fitz Arrival

Aria and Ezra – Sex Obsessed

Chapter 16 – Baby Fitz's Arrival

Aria is now 35 weeks 5 days pregnant and everything is running along smoothly she has returned to school and is doing well, she has her mother again as her English teacher so they still get to see each other and she doesn't miss out on seeing Aria's belly grow, Ezra has returned to work at Hollis and has decided that he wants to cut down his days, he will still work 5 days a week but only half days so that then he will be available to be with Aria and Shea.

Everything is ready to go the nursery is complete, all the baby clothes have been washed and put away, the base for the car seat has been installed in the car, Aria's hospital bags are packed and in the car she has one in Ezra's car and one in Ella's car just in case she goes into labor at school.

Aria has an appointment tomorrow and unfortunately Ezra can't attend due to a facility meeting so she asked her mum if she would like to come and of course she jumped at the chance to see her grandchild without it being on a piece of paper, Aria had finished school and was waiting for Ezra to pick her up, after only waiting a few minutes the all too familiar silver Toyota pulled up and she got in and they made their way home, Ezra reached across the center console and took Aria's hand and said "I have been thinking about you all day, I missed being with you every minute of my day" Aria looked at him with lust in her eyes as she said "I have missed you too, all I have wanted today is to be snuggled up in your arms" when they finally got home they dropped their bags at the front door and embraced each other tightly kissing each other gently their tongues dancing together, Ezra began to walk Aria towards their bedroom when they reached their destination Aria felt the bed against her calves and gently Ezra picked her up and placed her on the bed before joining her, their kisses had gone from being gentle to a hot and heavy make-out session while quickly working on divulging each other's clothes once completely naked they made love in various positions that worked well with Aria's swollen belly well on into the evening before curling up together utterly spent.

After their adventurous afternoon of passion they finally got up and headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner which was a frozen pizza and garlic bread, Aria was a little sad that Ezra had to miss the ultrasound and check-up tomorrow but she would tell him all about it when she got home and that she thought about organizing a family dinner before Shea's arrival with her parents and brother, Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Paige on Saturday night as they had been out and bought a BBQ when they were shopping a week ago, the timer went off to alert them that their pizza and garlic bread were ready Ezra served up their meal, once their bellies were satisfied with the consumption of food they made their way to the bathroom were they took a shower before falling into bed.

Waking up to the buzzing alarm Aria got up and dressed in comfortable clothing for her appointment in the afternoon when Aria returned from the bathroom she noticed Ezra sitting up in bed against the headboard with his hand behind his head and a smile on his face as she moved around their room while finishing getting ready for school, Ezra finally got up and dressed in black jeans, a blue dress shirt and his favorite red tie that Aria bought him for their first real date to the museum and a black vest Aria thought her looked hot when he was dressed like this, they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and into the kitchen were they ate their breakfast before leaving for school and work.

Aria managed to get through the school day and when the final bell rang out she went down top her mother's classroom so that they could head off for her appointment in Philadelphia at 4:30 pm, leaving the school Aria and Ella had a fun drive to the hospital as they cranked up the radio and sang at the top of their lungs, laughing and joking around like when Aria was younger and genuinely enjoying spending time together, arriving in at the hospital Aria checked in and was told to take a seat and that Dr. Brown would be with her soon after waiting 10 minutes the nurse called out Aria Fitz standing up with a little help from Ella they followed the nurse where Aria had her blood pressure checked and she was also weighed and the nurse informed her that she had put on a healthy amount of weight before they were shown to the exam room where they waited for Dr. Brown.

Dr. Brown entered the room and greeted Aria and turned to Ella and introduced herself before asking Aria "who have you bought with you today" Aria replied "my mum unfortunately my husband had to work back this afternoon" Dr. Brown got on with her examination asking some questions as she went "Aria have you been experiencing any back pain or lower abdominal pains lately" Aria shook her head and replied "no why" Dr. Brown said because your cervix is starting to thin out and you are about 2 centimeters dilated" Aria let out a small gasp as she was in shock to know that she was very slowly starting labor Dr. Brown noticed the shocked look on Aria's face gave her a reassuring smile and said "it is nothing to worry about at the moment just take it easy and get some rest, you may be in this very early stage of labor for anywhere up to a week" Dr. Brown performed the ultrasound and confirmed that the baby was head down and so the waiting game begins.

Ella dropped Aria off home and stayed with her until Ezra got home just in case she should happen to go into full labor, Aria took her mother and went and showed her the nursery now that was finished the first thing Ella noticed was the family tree mural that was painted on the wall behind the door with photos of each family member and then the hot pink feature wall with the big letters Shea Rose right above the white sleigh crib that had a pink and white blanket on it and a pale pink muslin wrap hanging over the side next to the crib was the sleigh style change table also in white with a pink cushioned area, the white rocking chair with a hot pink cushion and a rug with various different pink and white stripes, Ella turned to Aria and said "it's beautiful, I especially love the family tree mural as it represents everyone that loves her and she doesn't even know it yet" Aria smiled and said "I know she is going to be one spoilt little girl she already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger and has for a while now".

Just as Aria and Ella were exiting the nursery Aria heard keys in the front door and she knew that Ezra was finally home, she waddled down the hallway as fast as an almost 8 month pregnant woman could into the arms of her handsome husband and kissed him gently when they pulled apart they made their way to the living room Ezra asked "how was your appointment with Dr. Brown today" Aria shifted in her seat so that she could face him when she told him the news and said "everything went well, the only thing that concerned me was when she examined me down there and told me that I was 2 centimeters dilated and that my cervix was starting to thin out" Ezra let out a small gasp due to the shock much like Aria's at the doctors after finding his voice again he asks "so what happens now are you supposed to be resting and off school or can you continue" Ella takes the chance to voice her opinion and says "the Dr. said that Aria could go on for another week before anything could happen" Aria then says "yes she told to rest and not to worry" noticing Ezra's facial expression he was a little worried but to reassure him Aria said "babe I am fine, I am not having any pains, my back doesn't hurt I am seriously OK" as she kisses his lips chastely before wrapping him in a hug, Ella stood up and said "I will get going and leave you two to talk" she kisses Aria's forehead on her way to the door.

Curled up on the couch together Ezra rubbed Aria's belly trying to relax, while Aria had his laptop on her lap she began to research more about premature births and any complications that come with it, but Aria had to try and remain non stressed if she wanted to stay pregnant longer which would give Shea a better chance of having her lungs fully developed after reading enough about premature babies Aria closed down the laptop and placed it on the coffee table while Ezra stood and turned to Aria he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom where he sat her on the edge of the bed and went into the bathroom and began to run a bath for her he put in some of her favorite lavender bath oil before going back to the bedroom and helped Aria to undress once undressed he undressed himself before picking her up again and carrying her to the bathroom, he stepped over the side of the bath with her still in his arms gently placing her feet to the ground he sat down and carefully pulled her into his lap they sat their snuggled together for a long time before Ezra decided to wash their bodies, Aria was not allowed to wash his body he was going to treat her like queen so she would not be lifting a finger for anything other than school work.

March 28th 2013 

Aria was awoken several times during the night with a slight back ache and what felt like period cramps but they wouldn't last long and she would go back to sleep when the alarm finally went off she groaned and buried her head under her pillow before she swiped clock off the night stand it hit the floor with a loud thud which caused Ezra to stir he rolled over and put his arm around her and said "what's wrong baby" she replied "nothing just a little uncomfortable that is all, I didn't sleep that well last night as I couldn't get comfortable" Ezra began to worry that she was going into labor he asked "are you sure going to be ok to go to school today" Aria nodded her head and said "yes I am fine, but if anything happens I will ring you OK" Ezra released her and she got out of bed and went into the bathroom and relieved herself and when she wiped she noticed a smear of blood on the toilet paper but she didn't freak out as she knew that was the bloody show that Dr. Brown explained to her yesterday.

Aria showered and dressed in a loose fitting dress as she didn't want anything tight around her belly as she was still getting the period type cramps but now they were coming more frequently and lasting a little longer each time, finally she made it to school and she caught up with Hanna, Spencer and Emily at her locker they all looked at her as though something was different about her and Spencer asked "Aria are you OK you look different today" Aria replied "I didn't sleep too well last night and when I went for my appointment yesterday my doctor said that I was already 2 centimeters dilated, leaning forward she whispered so only the girls could hear, she also said my cervix is starting to thin out and I am having period like cramping which has been going on most of the night but they are starting to get stronger" just as she said that she grabbed the lower part of her belly until she no longer felt the cramping but the girls decided and said "it would be best for you to go and sit down somewhere quiet" so they began to walk towards their English classroom when they walked in they noticed that Ella was sitting at her desk grading papers that she didn't get finished last night.

The bell rang for first period and Aria and the girls all had English first up and during the lesson Aria continued to get the cramps she raised her hand and asked "may I speak to you outside please" Ella nodded and as Aria rose from her seat she was struck with a severe cramp which doubled her over in pain and then she noticed that her feet were wet as she called out "mum help me I think my waters just broke" still clutching her belly Ella, Emily, Hanna and Spencer all gathered around her as all the other students just stared and began talking amongst themselves Ella turned to Hanna and Emily and said "Hanna can you please go and get the school nurse for me please, Emily can you go and inform the principal of what is going on so that he can get someone to take over the class and tell him that they will all be in the library" Emily and Hanna both took off out of the room and off to the locations they were sent to, while Ella and Spencer stayed with Aria Spencer rummaged through Aria's bag to find her phone and pulled it out but Aria snatched it out of Spencer's hand and scrolled through until she found Ezra's number and dialed it Ezra picked up on the first ring and said "hey baby" he was interrupted by a scream from Aria, Ella took the phone and said "Ezra you may want to get your classes covered for the next couple of days because Aria needs you right now" Ezra heard Aria scream again and asked "Ella what is going on why is Aria screaming is she hurt or is there something wrong with her" Ella said "Ezra she was getting out of her seat when she grabbed her belly and doubled over in pain and then she said that her waters had broken" he then asked "so what aren't you telling me, is Aria in labor and she is screaming because of the contractions" Ella passed the phone to Spencer and she put the phone on speaker when she heard Hanna and the school nurse come into the room, Ella told the nurse what was going on and when the nurse asked Aria "how long have you been experiencing these pains" Aria mumbled "they have been coming on and off during the night and started getting worse about an hour and a half ago and I had a little blood this morning" the nurse checked her over and said "we need to get you to the hospital as your contractions are coming hard and fast".

Ezra arrived at Rosewood High and ran through the hallways to find Aria, they were all still in classroom as Aria didn't want to be moved as she knew that Ezra was going to be there soon, when Ezra ran into his old classroom he dropped to his knees beside her he placed his hands on her face and kissed her gently before rising to his feet he then scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car as Ella grabbed Aria's bag as well as her own and made her way to Ezra's car and sat in the back with Aria while Ezra rang Dr. Brown and filled her in with what was happening with Aria as he drove to the hospital in Philadelphia with Hanna, Emily and Spencer following in Spencer's car, upon arriving at the hospital Ezra pulled up out the front and was greeted by Dr. Brown who was waiting with a wheelchair, Ezra got out and got Aria out of the car and then her bag from the boot and asked Ella "would you mind moving my car for me please" Ella nodded and got in the car and moved it, on the way into the hospital Ella rang Byron and told him that he needed to come to the hospital with Mike as Aria was going to have her baby.

After getting Aria settled into her room Dr. Brown came in to check on her progress and when it came to the internal exam Dr. Brown said "Aria it's not going to be long now you are 9 centimeters dilated and 100% effaced so I guess probably another 30 minutes before it's go time" when Dr. Brown left the room another contraction hit she grabbed Ezra's hand tightly and released it when the contraction ended, she then took his hand and guided to her lower back and asked "baby can you please rub my back" "of course baby anything for you" he replied before leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead as he began to rub her back gently, he rub her back for about 20 minutes but it didn't do anything to help as Aria let out a blood curdling scream as a contraction hit and when it eased she turned to Ezra and said "I need to push" Ezra quickly left the room and went in search of Dr. Brown he found her sitting at the nurse's station, when Dr. Brown looked up she saw Ezra standing there a little frazzled as she asked "is everything OK Ezra" he shook his head and said "Aria said she needs to push" both Dr. Brown and Ezra made their way back to Aria's room where Ella was holding Aria's hand while she was having another contraction.

Dr. Brown did a final examination and found that Aria was fully dilated, she hurried to get dressed into her blue hospital gown and putting on her gloves while the nurses that were in the room got Aria's legs up in the stirrups as they finished getting Aria ready Dr. Brown sat down just as Aria began to push a little and the baby's head began to emerge but disappeared when Aria relaxed, Dr. Brown said to Aria "on the next contraction I want you to push" Aria took hold of both Ezra and Ella's hands while they help pull back her legs as she began to push Dr. Brown count to 10 and Aria relaxed before pushing again this continued for 5 minutes when she heard the nurse say "the head is out" Dr. Brown said "now that the head is out I want only little pushes so I can deliver the rest of her body OK" Aria nodded and gave a small push on the next contraction a few more pushes had the shoulders out and then another 5 pushes and Baby Shea was born and placed up on Aria's chest, Ezra was handed a pair of scissors and was directed by Dr. Brown to cut the umbilical cord between the two clamps, with tears in his eyes he cut the umbilical cord separating his daughter from her mother he handed the scissors back and went back up to where he could take a closer look at his newborn daughter.

The nurse took Baby Shea so that she could be checked over and weighed while Dr. Brown cleaned up Aria and got her changed into a clean gown and settled into a clean bed, Ella went out into the waiting room to inform everyone that Shea Rose Fitz had finally arrived and that she was born at 12:30 pm and weighed 6 pound 5 ounces or about 3 kilograms she waited out there so that Aria and Ezra could bond with Shea, Ezra kissed his wife's lips gently and then he kissed his newborn daughter's forehead as they took in the features of Shea she had Ezra's baby blue eyes, his chin and ears and she had Aria's hair color, cheeks and her pouty lips, the couple was interrupted by a knock on the door they both turned to see who was there and saw that everyone was there Aria waved her hand for them to come in the door opened and everyone came in to the room and gathered around the bed.

Shea Rose Fitz was loved by everyone she was passed from one family member to another until everyone had had a cuddle, Shea began to get fussy so Aria and Ezra had to work out what it was that was causing her fussiness Aria checked her nappy it was dry, she cradled Shea against her chest and Shea began mouthing at her mother's breast which meant that she was hungry, Aria turned to everyone in the room and said "I am so sorry but can I ask but can you give me a few minutes to feed Shea" everyone got up and left the room and Ezra pulled the curtain over for privacy after pulling the curtain he helped Aria to undo her gown enough so that Shea could latch on and feed which she did with no problems, after she finished feeding Aria passed Shea over to Ezra who had a small towel over his shoulder so that when he burped Shea she didn't bring up any milk on his shirt.

After feeding Shea Ezra suggested to Aria "why don't you take a nap baby" Aria leaned up and kissed Ezra and said "yeah I might do that I am pretty tired due to the fact that I didn't sleep well last night and the labor and delivery took a lot out of me" she rolled onto her side and fell asleep quickly leaving Ezra to bond with his beautiful baby girl who was sucking on her pacifier as she too fell asleep in her father's arms, Ezra quickly became besotted with the tiny life form in his arms as he stared at her for the entire time he held her, he only put her in the clear plastic crib when he began to get hungry he left the room and went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and a strong coffee and headed back to the waiting room to visit with the family that were still there and ate while Aria and Shea slept quietly.

Ezra walked back into Aria's room and noticed that she was awake and sitting up in bed with Shea laying on the bed between her legs and she was changing her nappy while talking to her in a soft baby voice, getting closer to the bed he saw Shea laying there in just a nappy and Aria running her finger tips over every inch of the tiny body in front of her, Aria picked up a singlet and very gently placed it over Shea's head and then gently pulls her arms through the arm holes, Aria picked Shea up and held her against her chest and handed Ezra the pink all-in-one suit and asked "babe can you unbutton this and lay it out on the bed for me please" Ezra answered her "of course baby" once all the buttons were undone and he laid it on the bed in front Aria and gently Aria lay her little princess on the opened out all-in-one suit putting her little arms in the sleeves and her feet in then starting from the bottom began to do up the buttons, once dressed Aria wrapped Shea in a muslin wrap just as Ella, Byron, Mike, Dianne, Robert and Wes knocked on the door Ezra called out "come in" and they entered the room and gathered around bed Ella, Byron and Mike only came in to say goodbye and that they would be back to visit tomorrow, Dianne was having a cuddle with her grand-daughter Ezra pulled out the camera and took some photos of his family with Shea together and then some individual photos of Dianne with Shea, Robert with Shea and Uncle Wes with Shea.

It was getting late and Aria was getting tired she had eaten dinner and had a shower and cleaned herself up and dressed in something that made breastfeeding easy but was also comfortable, Aria was laying in bed while trying to teach Ezra how to change Shea's nappy and wrap her up firmly so that she will sleep at night he did very well for the first time at changing her nappy but he was lucky it was only a wet nappy, after she was wrapped he handed her to Aria so that she could feed her just before bed so that it would hold her out for at least 3-4 hours so that Aria could catch up on her sleep, once Shea had finished feeding Aria burped her gave her the pacifier and kissed her goodnight before handing her back to Ezra who also gave her a kiss and as he placed her in the plastic crib her little eyes fluttered closed, Aria and Ezra kissed each other as they lay cuddled together in the hospital bed before going off to sleep.


End file.
